<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>셜록 홈즈 구하기 (Saving Sherlock Holmes) by kortranslate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123061">셜록 홈즈 구하기 (Saving Sherlock Holmes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kortranslate/pseuds/kortranslate'>kortranslate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Korean Translation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kortranslate/pseuds/kortranslate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>earlgreytea68 작가님의 Saving Sherlock Holmes 한국어 번역본입니다. 작가님 허락 하에 번역했습니다.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/514787">Saving Sherlock Holmes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68">earlgreytea68</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1987년 10월</em>
</p><p>마이크로프트 홈즈가 어머니의 장례식 날을 회상할 때면, 그날은 비가 심하게 왔고, 그에게는 우산이 없었다는 기억이 떠올랐다.</p><p>쉴 새 없이 쏟아져 내리는 비는 셜록의 제멋대로인 곱슬머리조차 납작 달라붙게 만들었다. 셜록의 머리 위에는 폭포처럼 흐르는 빗방울이, 그리고 그 아래에는 머리카락 사이로 개울같이 흐르는 물줄기가 있었다. 두 사람은 런던의 저택 문간에서 대기하고 있는 자동차로 달려갈 때 흠뻑 젖었었고, 교회 안으로 뛰어들어갈 때쯤에는 더욱 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 셜록의 긴 머리카락에서 떨어지는 물방울들이 그의 옷깃을 적시고 있었다. 그 순간 마이크로프트는 왜 우산을 가져올 생각을 하지 않았는지 고심하며, 앞으로는 우산 없이는 한 발자국도 내딛지 않을 거라 스스로에게 맹세했다. 교회 안에 있는 사람들은 그들 형제보다 훨씬 더 나이가 많았고, 자신들을 현명한 사람으로 생각하며, 흠뻑 젖은 둘을 보고는 ‘어머, 어쩜 좋아. 불쌍한 셜록에게 씌워줄 우산조차 가져올 정신이 없었나 보구나.’ 따위의 말을 지껄일 것이 분명했다. 마이크로프트는 셜록을 어두운 구석으로 끌어당기고는 손수건을 찾으려 했다. 어머니가 그의 이름을 새겨준 손수건을 분명 가지고 왔을 것이다.</p><p>셜록은 말없이 가만히 서서, 추모패가 늘어서 있는 왼쪽 벽에 시선을 고정한 채로 있었다. 셜록이 입을 열지 않은 지 벌써 며칠이 지났다. 어떻게든 평소처럼 지내보려고 노력하던 마이크로프트는 그런 셜록의 행동에 대해 반쯤 안심이 되었지만, 이대로 영영 셜록이 말을 하지 않을까 봐 반쯤은 불안한 상태였다. </p><p>마이크로프트는 손수건을 찾아내어 한 번 털고는 셜록의 흠뻑 젖은 머리칼을 급하게 닦아내면서, 왜 자신이 장례식 전에 셜록에게 머리를 자르라고 말하지 않았는지 생각했다. <em>불쌍한 것이 머리를 자른 지 오래돼 보이죠? 마이크로프트는 생각이 있는 건가요? </em>마이크로프트는 사람들이 수군거리는 소리가 높은 천장 위로 떠다니는 것만 같았다.</p><p>마이크로프트가 손수건으로 셜록의 머리를 조금 세게 문질러 댈 때에도 셜록은 꼼짝하지 않았다. 마이크로프트는 미간을 찌푸리며 셜록이 불평 한 마디 없이 가만히 있는 이 상황에 기뻐해야 하는지, 슬퍼해야 하는지 헷갈리는 참이었다.</p><p>“감기 걸리게 놔둘 순 없었단다.” 마이크로프트는 셜록에게 설명 아닌 설명을 하며, 이제 거의 젖어버린 손수건으로 셜록의 목덜미를 닦았다.</p><p>마이크로프트의 말을 증명하듯, 셜록은 몸을 약간 떨더니 며칠 동안 하지 않았던 행동을 했다. 입을 열고 말한 것이다. “저 글자가 틀렸어.”</p><p>“뭐라고?” 오랜만에 셜록의 목소리를 들은 마이크로프트가 놀라며 말했다.</p><p>“저기 무덤에 쓰여있는 라틴어 말이야. 틀렸다구. 돌에 글자를 조각하기 전에 자기가 새기는 글자가 뭔지는 알고 있어야 하는 것 아냐? 사람들은 왜 이렇게 멍청하지?”</p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록이 바라보고 있는 무덤을 보았다. 셜록의 말대로 라틴어가 잘못 조각되어 있었다. “셜록.” 마이크로프트가 한숨을 쉬며 말을 이었다. “사람들이 얼마나 어리석은지를 헤아려 본다면, 저 정도는 양호한 편 아니겠니.”</p><p>셜록은 크게 심호흡을 하고 목에 맨 넥타이를 만지작거렸다.</p><p>"만지지 말으렴." 마이크로프트는 그렇게 말하며 셜록의 넥타이를 다시 정돈해 주었다.</p><p>셜록은 그를 바라보았다. 끝없이 깊고 무색한 그 눈동자 사이로, 마이크로프트는 악의에 찬 시선을 엿볼 수 있었다. 그 시선은 표면에 가까운 곳이 아닌 아주 깊은 곳에 숨겨져 있었다. 셜록의 시선은 겉보기에 냉정하고 무관심했으며, 마이크로프트는 도움이 되기를 바라면서 덧붙였다. “그리 오래 걸리진 않을 거야.”</p><p>“바보처럼 굴지 마, 마이크로프트.” 셜록이 느릿하게 말했다. “이건 우리 인생의 전부가 될 거야.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>그 후 셜록은 입을 열지 않았다. 마이크로프트는 남의 뒤에서 수군거리는 것이 일상인 사람들에 빙의해서 셜록을 관찰해보려 했다. 셜록은 나이에 비해 키가 컸지만 몸은 비쩍 말랐다. 마이크로프트가 셜록의 슈트를 재단사에게 맡길 시간조차 없었기에, 통이 넓은 옷가지들은 그 사실을 더욱 강조해 주고 있었다. 빗질이 절실해 보이는 셜록의 까만 곱슬머리는 소가 핥아놓은 것 같은 모양새로 말라가고 있었다. 다시금 마이크로프트는 셜록이 머리를 자르게 했어야 한다고 생각하고 있었다. 하지만 언제 그럴 시간이 있었느냔 말이다. 어머니가 돌아가셨다는 갑작스러운 전화를 받았을 때부터 예기치 못한 장례식을 준비하던 날들의 연속이었는데, 언제 머리를 자르는 것과 같은 <em>평범한</em> 것에 신경을 쓸 수 있었겠는가? 마이크로프트는 이 모든 생각이 가당치도 않다는 걸 알고 있었다. 머리 길이를 가지고 왈가왈부하는 것은 지금 교회에 와 있는 어리석은 작자들만이 즐겨 할 행동임이 분명하지만, 그 어리석은 작자들이 그가 앞으로 셜록을 돌보기에 적합한 사람인지를 판단할 주체였다. 그러니 그들은 셜록의 머리를 문제 삼을 것이다. 셜록의 말처럼, 사람들은 <em>멍청하니까</em>.</p><p>다행히도, 아무도 그에게 셜록의 머리 상태 따위를 물어오지 않았다. 대신에 그들은 끊임없이 셜록에 대한 이야기를 해댔다. <em>셜록은 요즘 어떠니? 불쌍한 것. 어머니가 그렇게 된 걸 두 눈으로 보다니, 아마 충격이 꽤 컸을 게야. 네게 그 일에 대해 이야기한 적이 있더냐?</em> <em>뭐라고 말하던? </em>마이크로프트는 당연히 셜록은 아무 얘기도 하지 않았다고 말하고 싶었다. 뇌를 반쪽이라도 가진 사람이라면 그런 주제에 대해 이야기하고 싶진 않을 테고, 셜록은 반쪽짜리 두뇌보다 훨씬 뛰어난 아이였으니. 심지어 셜록이 그에게 무언가를 말했다 하더라도, 그건 홈즈 가 사람들의 개인적인 문제지 관음증을 앓는 사람들이 흥미를 가질 만한 주제가 아니라는 것도 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 마이크로프트는 아주 훌륭한 사교 본능을 가지고 있었다. 그를 본 많은 사람들이 그에게 어머니를 닮았다고 말했더랬다. 마이크로프트는 상투적인 말들을 유창하게 해낼 수 있었고, 그건 그가 쉽게 익힌 언어들의 한 종류였다. 마이크로프트는 동정 어린 목소리로 혀를 쯧쯧 차며 슬프게 고개를 저어 보였다. 이제 그는 자신과 셜록의 집에 와 있는 모든 사람들을 경멸하기 시작했다. 적어도, 마이크로프트의 생각에 따르면, 이곳은 자신과 셜록의 집이었다. 그들 형제가 아니면 누구의 소유겠는가? 그러나 이와 다른 사실이 또 밝혀진다 해도 마이크로프트는 별로 놀라지 않을 것 같았다. 인생의 모든 사람 중 어머니를 가장 믿었던 그였는데, 그 믿음은 아무런 경고도 해주지 않은 채 돌아가신 어머니가 되어 돌아왔다. 만약 어머니가 집안의 모든 재산을 오랫동안 연락도 하지 않은 열일곱 번째 사촌쯤에게 남겨준다 해도 놀랄 일이 아니었다. 그럼 아마 마이크로프트는 케임브리지를 계속 다니면서 셜록 또한 이튼 고등학교에 다니게 해 줄 방법을 찾아야 할 것이다.</p><p>어디에서도 셜록이 보이지 않았다. 다른 사람들도 마찬가지로 셜록을 찾지 못하는 것 같았다. 모두들 셜록에 대해 궁금해했지만, 그에게 다가가 말을 건네고 싶어 하는 사람은 없었다. 셜록은 그런 류의 아이가, 아니 소년이- 그것도 아니면 젊은 남자(마이크로프트는 셜록을 어딘가로 분류하는 것을 포기했다), 그냥 셜록이 무슨 존재든 간에, 그는 대화를 허용하지 않았다. 셜록은 최상의 기분을 만끽할만한 때에도 냉담하고 까칠했고, 지금과 같은 상황들은 최상과는 거리가 멀었다. 셜록은 30분 전에 사람들 사이에서 사라진 것 같았다. 셜록의 딴에서는 그가 할 수 있었던 최선의 방법이었을 거다. 셜록은 도망치고 사라지려 하는 것이 아니었다. 그저 숨어 있다가, 다시 나올 만한 가치가 되었다고 판단할 때 조용히 나타날 것이다. 참을 수 없을 만큼 배고팠거나 집 안에 아무도 없을 때가 셜록에게는 적절한 시기일 테다.</p><p>드디어, 그리고 고맙게도 저택 안이 텅 비게 되었다. 몇 명의 늙은 고모들은 자신들이 저택에서 머무를 수 있도록 초대하는 것이 마이크로프트가 해야 하는 마땅한 예의라고 생각하는 듯했어도, 그는 어느 한 사람도 머무르게 할 생각이 없었다. 마이크로프트는 어머니가 돌아가신 이후 텅 비게 된 집에 익숙해질 필요가 있었으니까. 즉, 지금만큼은 저택의 새로운 주인 노릇을 하고 싶은 생각이라고는 일말도 없다는 것이다. 집사는 마지막 손님을 배웅하곤, 마치 마이크로프트에게 계획이 있을 거라는 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 마이크로프트는 다음에 무엇이 닥쳐올지 알고는 있었다. 어머니가 고용한 변호사의 말에 따르면, 내일은 유언장 낭독이 있을 예정이었다. 몇 명의 먼 일가친척들은 그 자리에 참석하겠다는 의사를 표해 왔다. 그래, 그것이 예정된 일이었다. 그 후의 모든 것들은 예상할 수조차 없었다. 이런 기분은 느껴보았던 적이 없었기에, 자신에게 이런 무게를 지운 어머니가 원망스러웠다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 집사 쪽을 바라보고는 느릿하게 말했다. “집 안이 매우 춥군요.” 사실이 아니라는 걸 마이크로프트도 알고 있었다. 지금 그가 느끼는 추위는 이전에 맞은 비에서 기인한 것이었으니 이는 전적으로 마이크로프트의 탓이었다. 그는 혹시 셜록이 지금 이 순간 폐렴으로 죽어가고 있을 가능성도 고려해 보았다.</p><p>“서재에 불을 피워놓겠습니다, 주인님.”</p><p><br/>마이크로프트는 집사가 서재를 제안했다는 사실에 안도했다. 적어도 서재라 함은 그의 어머니가 자주 가던 공간은 아니었으니까. 지금 이 순간 마이크로프트는 응접실 안에 들어가는 것조차 견딜 수 없었을 것이다. 응접실은 가족 모임으로 사용되던 곳이었고, 그곳의 기억들은 끔찍했다. 심지어 아까는 어머니의 체스판을 두고 집사와 말다툼을 벌이기도 했다. 집사는 체스판의 말들이 쓰러질 수 있으니 아예 다른 곳으로 옮겨놓는 것이 어떻겠냐고 했고, 마이크로프트는 그의 어머니가 남긴 마지막 흔적을 치워버리는 것에 막연한 공포심이 들었다. 결국 언젠가는 치워야 했고, 탁자 위의 공간이 필요했던 그때 굳이 고집을 부렸던 마이크로프트는 평소답지 않게 비논리적이었다. 결국 두 사람은 구석으로 체스판을 옮겨놓기로 합의를 보았고, 마이크로프트는 오후 내내 그 체스판을 쳐다보면서 시간을 보냈다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 응접실 안을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 벽난로 속 불꽃도, 모든 조명도 꺼져 있었고, 방 안에 있는 모든 것들은... 버려진 것 같아 보였다. 마이크로프트는 방문 쪽으로 다가가 문을 닫으려고 했다. 마지막으로 여닫은지가 언제인지 기억도 나지 않을 만큼 오랫동안 사용하지 않았기에 문은 제자리에서 쉽게 움직이지 않았다. 마이크로프트는 문이 닫혀 시야에서 응접실이 사라질 때까지 힘을 주어 문을 밀어 넣었다.</p><p>그리고는 만족한 듯 몸을 돌려 서재로 걸어갔다. 때마침 집사가 나오고 있었다. “차를 내오세요.” 마이크로프트가 말하자 집사가 고개를 끄덕였다. 마이크로프트는 난롯가에 있는 소파에 앉아 타오르는 불을 빤히 쳐다보면서 셜록은 지금 어디에 있는지, 그리고 셜록을 찾아 나서는 것이 상황을 악화시킬 것 같은지 곰곰이 생각했다.</p><p>마이크로프트가 그 주제로 고민하고 있을 때 집사가 차 쟁반을 들고 서재로 들어왔다. 그는 사색에 잠겨 있던 정신을 억지로 추스르며 집사에게 고맙다는 말을 했다. 그러자 집사는 별다른 말없이 문을 닫는 것이 좋겠느냐고 물어왔다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 알겠다고 대답했다. 그의 어깨에 더 무거운 짐들을 올려놓는 저택의 나머지 부분들을 별로 보고 싶은 생각은 없었다. “혹시 셜록을 보거든 저에게 오라고 해 주세요.”</p><p>“알겠습니다, 주인님.” 집사는 그렇게 말하고는 문을 닫았다. 혼자가 된 마이크로프트는 차 쟁반을 바라보았다.</p><p>사실 그는 차를 마시고픈 생각이 전혀 없었다. 그래도 마이크로프트는 그것이 의식적인 절차라도 되는 양 차를 타고서는 결과물을 빤히 바라보았다. 눈앞의 차를 마시는 것은 명백히 그가 하고 싶은 일들 중 가장 마지막이었고, 그의 마음속 한구석에서는 소파에 웅크리고 누워 앞으로 일어날 모든 일들 속에서 평화롭게 잠을 청하고 싶은 생각뿐이었다.</p><p>뒷마당으로 통하는 문 하나가 열렸다가 닫히자 마이크로프트는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “지금껏 밖에 있었던 거니?”</p><p>당연히 셜록은 대답이 없었다. 그는 온몸에서 적대적인 기운을 뿜으며 난롯가 옆에 있는 의자들 중 하나에 털썩 주저앉았다. 셜록은 마치 모든 것들이 마이크로프트의 잘못인 것처럼 그를 노려보았다. 아침에 우산을 챙기지 않았던 것 외에는, 마이크로프트의 잘못이라곤 하나도 없었는데 말이다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 자리에서 일어나 서재 뒤편으로 걸어갔다. 그곳에는 셜록의 나이보다 더 오래된 아버지의 책상이 있었다. 그는 아버지가 보던 책을 집어 들어 아버지처럼 책장을 넘겨보았다. 최근에 누가 사용하기라도 했던 것처럼, 선반장에서 삐걱거리는 소리는 들려오지 않았다.</p><p>셜록은 의자에서 벌떡 일어나 그의 앞으로 달려왔다. 마이크로프트가 예상했던 바였다. “그게 거기 있는 줄 어떻게 알았어?” 셜록이 명령조로 물었다.</p><p>“아버지께서 읽으시는 걸 보았단다.” 마이크로프트는 선반 위에서 반짝거리는 와인병들을 보며 대답했다.</p><p>“왜 나한테 말해주지 않았어?”</p><p>“스스로 찾아내보지 그랬니?” 마이크로프트가 가볍게 대꾸했다.</p><p>셜록은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “저 술은 이제 상했을지도 몰라.”</p><p>“그게 무슨 상관이니?” 마이크로프트가 선반에서 스카치 한 병을 골라 불빛에 비추어보며 물었다. “어찌 되었든, 술은 시간이 지날수록 품질이 향상된단다. 상하는 것이 아니라.”</p><p>“알맞은 곳에 보관되어 있었다면 그렇겠지.” 셜록이 선반 위 내용물에는 관심이 없는 척 대답했다.</p><p>“네가 그렇게 궁금해하는 나머지 것들은 나중에 알아보도록 하렴.” 마이크로프트는 선반문을 닫으려 셜록을 뒤쪽으로 살짝 밀었다. “그런데 어디서 술에 대한 정보를 얻었니?”</p><p>셜록은 <em>나도 읽을 줄 알거든, 멍청한 마이크로프트</em> 쯤으로 이해될 수 있는 소리를 냈다. 마이크로프트가 새 찻잔을 꺼내 스카치를 따르자 셜록도 그를 따라 벽난로 쪽을 향했다. 마이크로프트는 다른 찻잔을 하나 더 들고 스카치를 따른 다음 셜록에게 내밀었다.</p><p>셜록은 놀란 표정이었고, 그 놀라움은 곧바로 의심이 되었다. “목적이 뭐야?”</p><p>마이크로프트는 한숨을 쉬며 셜록에게 건넨 찻잔을 내려놓고 대신 자신의 잔을 집어 들었다. “아무것도 아니다. 오늘 같은 날은 알코올이 필요할 수도 있으니까.”</p><p>“난 아직 열한 살이야.”</p><p>“그래, 그래서 조금만 따라 줬잖니. 십 년 동안 숙성된 스카치 맛이 어떻게 변할지 과학적으로 증명해 보이고 싶어 하는 것 같길래 말이다. 게다가, 넌 감기에 걸렸고 스카치는 가벼운 감기 증상에 도움이 된단다.”</p><p>“오래된 민간요법 따위.” 셜록이 자리에 앉으며 말했다. 그는 조심스럽게 찻잔을 집어 들고 냄새를 맡더니, 그걸 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 오감을 이용해 알아낼 수 있는 것들은 죄다 기억해 놓고 머릿속에서 분류하는 모습을 지켜보았다. 셜록은 작게 한 모금을 마시더니 오랫동안 고민하다가 내뱉었다. “맛없어.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 반쯤 미소를 짓고 입도 대지 않은 그의 찻잔을 내려놓았다. 흥미가 사라졌다. “셜록- ”</p><p>“내가 감기에 걸릴까 봐 그러는 거 아니잖아.” 셜록이 찻잔을 내려놓으며 말했다.</p><p>“당연히 널 걱정하는 거란다.” 마이크로프트가 대답했다.</p><p>“형은 내가 감기에 걸리면 다른 사람들이 뭐라고 생각할지가 걱정되는 거야.”</p><p>“둘 다 걱정할 수는 없는 거니?” 마이크로프트가 잠시 후에 물었다.</p><p>“그렇게 걱정이 됐으면 우산을 챙겼어야지.”</p><p>“그래, 그건 미안하다.” 이건 사실이었다.</p><p>셜록은 의자 위에 발을 올려놓고 무릎을 가슴 쪽으로 당기며 몸을 한껏 웅크렸다. 길 잃은 어린 꼬마 아이처럼 보였다. 끝이 없던 것 같은 오늘 하루에, 누군가가 마이크로프트에게 셜록은 더 이상 어린아이가 아니게 될 것이라고 말했었다. 셜록은 너무나도 어렸기 때문에 마이크로프트는 그 사실이 두려웠다. 셜록이 성인이었다면 모든 문제가 훨씬 더 쉬워질 것이겠지만, 열한 살이라는 나이는 모든 것에 중간쯤에 위치한 끔찍한 나이였고, 마이크로프트는 앞으로 셜록을 어떤 길로 이끌어가야 할지 전혀 감이 오지 않았다.</p><p>“형이랑 같이 교회에 갔어야 했는데.” 셜록이 난롯불을 보며 말했다.</p><p>“같이 갔었잖니.” 마이크로프트가 지적했다.</p><p>“오늘 말고. 예전에. 형이 준비하고 있었을 때, 나더러 같이 가겠냐고 물었었잖아. 그땐 가고 싶지 않았어.”</p><p>“꼭 가야 하는 건 아니었단다, 셜록.” 그때의 마이크로프트는 산더미같이 쌓여있는 일들을 처리하느라 충분히 지쳐있는 상태였다. 셜록이 원하지 않는데도 굳이 끌고 가는 수고를 할 필요는 없었다.</p><p>“내가 갔으면 무덤에 새겨진 라틴어가 잘못됐다는 걸 알아봤을 거 아냐.” 셜록이 고집스럽게 턱을 치켜들며 말했다. “형은 몰랐잖아. 엄마는 그런 걸 싫어할 텐데.”</p><p>“셜록.” 마이크로프트가 상황이 더 나아지길 바라면서 말을 이었다. “이젠 더 이상, 아무것도 엄마와는 상관이 없단다.”</p><p>셜록은 충격을 받았다는 표정을 하고는 그를 바라보았다. 마이크로프트는 잠깐 동안 놀라지 않을 수 없었다. 장례식은 교회에서 치렀음에도, 그들 형제는 종교적인 신념 아래에서 자라지 않았다. 과학을 맹렬하게 믿는 셜록의 두뇌 안에서 사후세계에 대한 생각이 있을 것이라고는 상상조차 하지 못했다. 그의 어머니는 늘 과학은 철학과 한 끗 차이라 했다. 마이크로프트는 자신이 실수했다는 걸 깨달았다.</p><p>“아.” 별다른 할 말이 없었기에 마이크로프트는 멍청하게 내뱉었다.</p><p>셜록은 화가 난 듯 크게 심호흡을 했다. 그러고 나서 단호하게 말했다. “나는 앞으로 절대 넥타이를 매지 않을 거야. 그리고 나한테 강요하지도 마. 알았어?”</p><p>“네가 다시 넥타이를 매지 않아도 그건 내가 신경 쓸 대상이 아니란다.” 마이크로프트가 솔직하게 말했다. “하지만 학교에 가려면 넥타이를 매야- ”</p><p>“왜 학교에 가야 해? 난 내가 알아야 할 건 모조리 다 배웠어.”</p><p>“그럼 뭐를 할 거니?”</p><p>“해적이 될래.”</p><p>“아직도 그 생각에서 벗어나지 못했구나.” 마이크로프트가 한숨을 쉬었다.</p><p>“왜 해적들이 지나간 시대의 산물이라고 생각해? 바다는 이 행성에 있는 가장 큰 국경지대이면서, 법의 영향이 미치지 않는 마지막 공간이잖아."</p><p>"장담하건대, 바다를 다스리는 법이 따로 있다. 해양법이라고 해서, 네가 학교에 가면 배울 수 있을 거야.”</p><p>셜록이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “법으로 <em>통제가 되지 않는단</em> 뜻이었어.”</p><p>“그런 식으로 말하지 말거라, 셜록.”</p><p>“왜?”</p><p>“범죄자가 될 새싹같이 들리잖니.”</p><p>셜록은 생각했다. “범죄자들은 학교에 가지 않지?”</p><p>“똑똑한 범죄자들은 간단다. 그리고 지금은 학교 얘길 할 때가 아닌 것 같구나.”</p><p>“지금은 엄마 얘길 하고 싶지 않아.” 셜록이 곧바로 대답했다. 그가 일어나 앉자 발이 바닥으로 미끄러져 내려왔다.</p><p>“엄마 얘길 하자는 게 아니란다.” 마이크로프트도 셜록과 마찬가지로 어머니에 대해 별로 이야기하고픈 생각은 없었다. “그냥 아무 말도 하지 말자. 오늘 하루 내내 말해야 했거든.”</p><p>“형은 말하는 거 좋아하잖아. 자기 목소리 듣는 걸 좋아하면서.”</p><p>“가랑잎이 솔잎더러 바스락거린다는 얘길 들어 보았겠지?” 그러자 셜록이 미소지었다. 그 잠시 동안은 지난 며칠 동안 있던 일이 모두 사라진 듯했다. “정말 온종일 밖에 나가 있었니? 오늘 기온이 낮았는데, 게다가 넌 아침에 비를 맞았잖니.”</p><p>“하루 중에 일부였을 뿐이야.” 셜록은 그렇게 말하며 의자에서 미끄러져 내려와 벽난로 앞에 앉았다.</p><p>“가서 젖은 옷을 갈아입으렴.” 마이크로프트가 말했다.</p><p>“내일은 무슨 일이 일어날까?” 셜록이 물었다. 마이크로프트가 아니었다면 아무도 셜록의 목소리에 깃들어있는 불안한 기색을 눈치채지 못했을 것이다.</p><p>“아무것도 일어나지 않을 거야.” 셜록을 불안하게 만들고 싶지 않았다. “아무것도. 약속하마.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록이 자신의 약속을 얼마나 무게 있게 받아들일지 확신할 수 없었지만, 셜록이 한 번 고개를 끄덕이고 타오르는 불꽃으로 시선을 돌리는 것으로 보아 아직까지는 효과가 있어 보였다. 마이크로프트는 셜록의 등 돌린 모습을 보며 다가올 내일을 걱정하지 않으려 애를 썼다.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 모든 것들을 최대한 빨리 끝내고 싶었던 그는 유서 읽는 것을 이른 아침 시간으로 잡아두었는데, 이제 오니 그 생각이 다행스럽기 그지없었다. 내일을 위해 신중하게 넥타이를 고르는 건 잠자는 것을 피할 수 있는 좋은 핑계가 되었으니까. 마이크로프트는 마치 한 번도 슈트를 입어본 적이 없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 이 낭패 같은 시간들 동안 자신이 열여덟 이상으로 보이면 그 하나가 엄청난 차이를 불러올 것을 알았기 때문에, 내일 같은 특정한 날에는 자신의 모습이 매우 중요했다. 앞으로도 계속 슈트를 입어야 할 것 같았다. 앞으로도 계속 원래 나이보다 더 늙고 유능해 보이려 애써야 할 것만 같았다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 배가 조금도 고프지 않았음에도 아침 식사를 하러 내려가기로 마음을 먹었다. 한 인간의 책임감을 보여주는 것으로서 세 명 분의 푸짐한 아침식사를 준비하는 것 외엔 더한 방법이 없었다. 그가 내려가기 전에, 셜록이 제대로 있는지 확인하려고 셜록의 침실에 들렀다. 그가 셜록을 돌볼 수 있는 능력에 대해 친척들과 논쟁을 벌여야 하는 날에, 셜록이 사라진다면 아무런 도움이 되지 않을 것이 뻔했으니.</p><p>다행히도 셜록은 침실에 있었고, 다만 침대가 아닌 책상에서 잠들어 있을 뿐이었다. 간밤에 무슨 실험을 했는지 그 잔해가 책상 위에 흩어져 있었다. 마이크로프트는 이런 것들을 허락해 주면 안 된다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그는 합리적인 시간에 셜록이 잠자리에 들도록 해야 했지만, 셜록이 평범한 인생을 살게 한다는 것은 지금 와서는 너무 늦은 일인 것 같았다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 방 안으로 살금살금 들어가 셜록의 침대를 정리하고 책상께로 걸어가 자고 있는 그를 끌어올렸다. 셜록은 잠에 취해 얌전했고, 겨우 반쯤 눈을 깜빡거렸을 뿐이다. 그가 완전히 잠이 깨 마이크로프트에게 못마땅한 눈빛을 쏘고 항의를 할 때 즈음엔 이미 마이크로프트가 셜록을 침대에 데려다 놓은 후였다. 마이크로프트는 이불을 덮어주었고 셜록은 그 속으로 바짝 파고들며 내뱉었다. “책상도 괜찮았거든.”</p><p>외고집이군. 그런 생각에 뒤이어 자신이 셜록에게 누구와 함께 살고 싶은지 물어본 적이 없다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 까다롭고, 고집이 세며, 문제를 일으키는 데 재능이 있는 셜록은 마이크로프트의 결정에 동의하지 않을 거라는 생각이 들었고, 마이크로프트는 셜록을 강제하고 싶지 않았다.</p><p>“셜록.” 지금은 이른 아침이었기에 목소리를 낮게 내었다. 게다가, 큰 소리로 이 문제를 논의하는 것은 싸구려 멜로 영화의 한 장면 같을 터였다. “같이 살고 싶은 사람이 있니?”</p><p>“스티븐 호킹.” 셜록이 베개 위에서 고개를 돌리며 아직 잠에 취한 목소리로 대답했다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 한숨이 나오려는 것을 참았다. “나 말고 다른 사람이 있냐는 뜻이었다.”</p><p>“형은 스티븐 호킹이 아니잖아.” 셜록이 지적하고는 하품을 했다.</p><p>“참 훌륭한 관찰력이다.” 마이크로프트가 말을 이었다. “현실적으로 대답하렴. 나 말고 네가 함께 살고 싶은 사람이 있니? 우리 친척들 중에? 친척이 아니라면 그냥 아는 사람들 중에 있을까?” 말하면서도 이상하게 들렸다. 그들 형제는 서로 외에는 딱히 아는 사람도 없었다. </p><p>셜록이 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 마이크로프트를 뚫어져라 응시했다. 마이크로프트는 자신이 한 말들을 주워 담고 싶었다. “누굴 말하는 거야?” 셜록이 명령조로 말하며 몸을 일으켰다. “나를 누구한테 보내려는 건데?”</p><p>“그런 사람 없단다.” 마이크로프트가 대답했다.</p><p>“형이어야만 해.” 셜록이 말했다. “형 아니면 난 가출해 버릴 거야. 아무도 날 찾지 못하는 곳으로.”</p><p>“내가 널 찾아내겠지.”</p><p>“아마도.” 셜록이 마지못해 인정했다. “형일 거라고 생각했는데. 왜 다른 사람이어야 해? 형을 내 맘대로 움직일 수 있는 방법을 터득했단 말이야. 다시 시작하긴 싫다구.”</p><p>“그것참 감동적이구나.” 마이크로프트가 말을 이었다. “날 믿어줘서 고마워해야겠지. 걱정 마라. 내가 될 거다. 그렇게 만들 거란다.”</p><p>셜록은 그를 미심쩍게 바라보았다. 셜록이 잠에서 깨며 논리적인 추론을 하고 있다는 것이 보였다. “내가 옆에서 - ”</p><p>“넌 아무것도 할 필요가 없단다. 내가 알아서 처리해 놓을게. 약속하마. 이제 다시 자렴.”</p><p>셜록은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 다시 천천히 누워 이불을 끌어당겼다. “왜 다른 사람이 될 거라고 생각해, 마이크로프트?”</p><p>많은 이유가 있었다. 그렇게나 좋은 머리를 가진 셜록이 그 이유를 하나도 추리하지 못했다는 사실이 놀라울 뿐이었다. 마이크로프트는 모든 이유들을 읊어주고 싶었다. <em>나는 이제 막 성인이 되었다. 나는 대학에 다니고 있다. 내게는 너와 함께 살 만한 집이 없다. 나는 열한 살짜리 소년을 어떻게 길러야 하는지 모른다. 나는 우리 집의 재정 상태를 잘 모르기 때문에, 내가 하고 싶은 것을 하면서 너에게도 마땅한 것들을 해 줄 수 있는 돈이 있는지 모르겠다. 그리고, 만약 그만한 돈이 없다면, 나는 현재의 자격과 조건으로 돈을 벌기 위해 무엇을 해야 하는지 아무 계획도 세워놓지 않았다. 그리고 너는 평범한 아이가 아니다. 지도와 규율이 필요하지만, 넌 내가 아는 다른 사람들보다 영리하기 때문에 네 맘대로 살 수 있도록 해 주어야겠지. </em>마이크로프트는 이 중에서 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 셜록이라면 얼토당토않은 이유들이라고 생각했을 거다. 셜록은 자기 자신을 어른으로 여겼고, 법이 그를 성인으로 취급해 주지 않는다는 사실은 귀찮은 짜증 그 이상도 아니었다. 셜록은 마이크로프트도 그 생각에 동의할 것이라 여겼다. 셜록 홈즈에게 해 주어야 하는 양육의 과정은 없다고. 셜록은 그저, 자신이 배가 고플 때 식탁에 음식을 차려줄 사람이 필요했고, 마이크로프트는 그 목적에 합당한 사람이었다. 밥을 차려주기 위해서 더 나이를 먹어야 할 이유는 없었고, 열한 살 짜리에게 열여덟은 충분히 어른처럼 보일 것이다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 그 모든 것 대신에 이렇게 말했다. “다른 사람이 되지 않도록 약속하마. 이제 다시 자렴. 그리고 도망치지 말고, 다른 사람에게 나와 함께 살고 싶은 이유가 나를 편히 조종할 수 있어서 그런 것이라고는 떠벌리지 말거라.”</p><p>“난 멍청이가 아니거든, 마이크로프트.” 셜록이 말했지만, 그의 눈은 이미 감겨 있었고 거의 잠든 채였다. 마이크로프트는 그 사실이 놀라웠다. 자신은 지금 긴장감에 휩싸여 온 신경이 예민해져 잠을 청하는 것조차 불가능했으니까. 그러나 셜록은 마이크로프트의 약속 하나로 세상 모든 것은 상관이 없다는 것처럼 평화롭게 자고 있었다.</p><p>빌어먹을, 나 말고 <em>다른</em> 사람을 찾아야 할지도 모르겠군.</p><p>마이크로프트는 정리 정돈이 되지 않은 셜록의 방을 둘러보며 이 천재를 감당해 낼 수 있는 사람이 있을지 생각해보곤, 아까의 생각을 즉시 접었다. 셜록의 말이 옳았다. 마이크로프트 자신이어야 했다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>마이크로프트는 집 안에 초인종이 울려 퍼질 때까지 집사가 가져다준 신문을 대충 훑어보며 억지로 입안에 음식을 밀어 넣고 있었다. 신문의 내용은 머릿속에 하나도 들어오지 않았다. 마이크로프트는 남이 보았을 때 신문이 단정하고 깔끔해 보이도록 조심히 접어두고, 집사가 어머니의 사무 변호사를 데리고 식당으로 들어오기를 기다렸다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 예전에 이 남자를 한 번 만난 적이 있었다. 어머니가 돌아가신 바로 다음 날, 자신을 어머니의 변호사라며 소개한 사람이다. 마이크로프트는 남자가 말하기도 전에 그 사실을 미리 알고 있었다. 집사가 마이크로프트에게 그 남자를 데리고 왔을 때, 단 한 번 훑어본 것만으로 추론할 수 있었다. 변호사들은 알아보기가 쉬웠다.</p><p>“하브로우 씨.” 마이크로프트가 자리에서 일어나 악수를 하며 정중하게 말했다. “앉지 않으시겠어요? 차를 따라드리겠습니다.”</p><p>“네, 감사합니다.” 마이크로프트가 가리킨 의자에 앉으며 하브로우가 대답했다. “예정보다 일찍 와서 아침 시간을 방해한 건 아닌지 모르겠네요. 홈즈 씨와 단둘이 얘기할 사안이 있었는데, 어제는 때가 아닌 것 같았습같았습니다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 차를 따르는 데 집중하면서 남자의 말을 귀담아들었다. “아닙니다.” 마이크로프트는 거의 자동적으로 그렇게 말하고 미소를 지으며 찻잔을 건네주었다.</p><p>“어젠 참 좋은 장례식이었어요.” 히브로우가 말했다.</p><p>“방금 그건,” 마이크로프트가 기분 나쁜 티를 내지 않으려고 애쓰면서 말을 이었다. “모순적인 말 아닌가요?”</p><p>“아.” 하브로우가 몇 초 뒤에 헛기침했다. 긴장할 때면 나오는 버릇 같았다. 하브로우는 찻잔을 내려놓고 말을 이었다. “셜록에 대해 말씀드릴 것이 있습니다.”</p><p>예상한 바이군. “네.” 마이크로프트는 눈썹을 올려 보였다. 계속 말하라는 뜻이었다.</p><p>“셜록은 어디에 있나요?”</p><p>“자고 있습니다. 그게 제일 나은 방법인 것 같아서요.”</p><p>“물론 그렇죠.” 하브로우가 동의했다. “그 일 후로는 제대로 잠도 못 잤을 테니까요….”</p><p>마이크로프트는 자신보다 셜록이 갖는 수면의 질이 훨씬 더 높다는 것을 믿어 의심치 않았다. 다만 그는 셜록의 양육권을 두고 논쟁이 벌어지는 중요한 자리에서, 셜록이 평소처럼 비협조적이고 거슬리게 행동하는 것을 원치 않았다. 마이크로프트는 작게 동의한다는 소리를 냈다.</p><p>하브로우는 초조해하면서 다시 기침을 했다. “마이크로프트 씨 어머니의 유언장은 수년 전에 작성되었습니다. 남편분께서 돌아가신 후에요. 그 후로는 조항이 수정되지 않았습니다. 사람들이 흔히 범하는 실수죠. 하긴 누가 죽음이 다가오는 것을 미리 알아차리고 대비할 수 있겠습니까?” 이 일이 웃을 만하다는 것처럼, 하브로우는 엷게 미소를 지었다.</p><p>“그렇겠죠.” 마이크로프트가 대답했다. “한평생을 죽음을 두려워하지 않으면서 보낼 수 있게 된 것은 진화가 가져다준 선물이니까요. 적어도 제 의견은 그렇습니다.”</p><p>하브로우는 무어라고 말해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯 머뭇거리다가 기침을 했다. “귀하께서는 법적으로 적합한 나이가 아니었습니다.”</p><p>“제 아버지가 돌아가셨을 때 말인가요? 네, 그때 저는 어렸었죠.”</p><p>“네, 압니다. 제 말은 - ” 하브로우는 또 한 번 기침했다. 마이크로프트는 남자를 위해 좀 더 친절하게 대해야 하는지 고민했다. 수면 부족과 온몸에 감도는 긴장이 평소보다 그를 더 까칠하게 만들고 있었다. 하브로우의 어조는 마이크로프트가 모든 것을 다 설명해주어야 하는 멍청이인 것처럼 온화하고 느렸다. 마치 마이크로프트가 아버지를 잃은 나이마저 기억하지 못한다는 듯이. 그건 별로 문제가 되지도 않았다. 문제는, 하브로우가 유언장을 엉성하게 작성해 이런 난장판을 만든 주범이라는 것이었다. 마이크로프트는 남자가 모든 뒷수습까지 떠맡아야 한다는 걸 알고 있었기에, 변호사가 그에게 상황이 유리하지 않다며 고백하도록 할 이유도 없었다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 아무것도 하지 않고 하브로우가 말을 계속하길 기다리며 차를 홀짝였다.</p><p>“귀하의 어머니께선 예기치 못한 죽음을 대비해 두 분 모두가 적절한 보살핌을 받을 수 있도록 준비해 놓으셨습니다. 물론 홈즈 씨께서는 성인이 되셨으니 해당 사항이 없지만, 셜록은….”</p><p>“어머니가 돌아가셨을 때 저는 성인이고 셜록은 성인이 아닐 경우에, 제가 셜록의 후견인이 된다는 것에 관한 조항은 왜 작성되지 않았는지 궁금하군요. 제가 보기에 충분히 고려할 만한 상황인 것 같습니다만?” 부드럽게 물었음에도 여전히 가시가 돋쳐 있었다. 하브로우는 마이크로프트의 의중을 알아차리고 몸을 움찔했다.</p><p>“음.” 하브로우가 말했다. “그렇죠….” 그리고 또 기침했다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 찻잔을 달칵 소리나게 내려놓으며, 팔꿈치를 탁자 위에 대고 두 손을 모아 깍지를 꼈다. 그는 하브로우를 차분히 바라보며 물었다. “셜록의 양육권을 얻으려면 누구와 결판을 내야 합니까?”</p><p>하브로우는 또 한 번 기침을 삼켰다. “홈즈 씨의 큰고모님이신 이피제니아 부인입니다.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 이 상황을 이미 예상하고, 어제 있었던 장례식에서 이피제니아 고모를 주의 깊게 관찰했다. 그 여자는 자비 없을 정도로 마이크로프트 곁을 맴돌며 호들갑을 떨어 댔다. 마치 커튼을 무슨 색으로 바꿀지 상상이라도 하는 것처럼 응접실을 열심히 둘러보기도 했다. “전 그분을 잘 알지도 못합니다.” 사실이었다. 그의 어머니는 외가 친척들 중 누구와도 가까이 지내지 않았다. 마이크로프트는 평생 동안 이피제니아 고모를 만난 일이 다섯 손가락 안에 들 것이라고 막연하게 생각했다.</p><p>“이피제니아 부인은 생존해 계신 마이크로프트 씨 어머님의 친적들 중 가장 가까운 분이십니다.”</p><p>그것 또한 사실이었다. 마이크로프트가 유언장에 언급될 사람으로 고모를 떠올렸던 이유도 그와 같았다. “이해가 가지 않습니다만.” 마이크로프트가 말을 이었다. “왜 그분이 셜록의 양육권을 가져가고 싶어 할까요?”</p><p>“셜록의 양육권을 가져가면 그에 책정된 돈을 받게 됩니다.” 하브로우가 조심스럽게 말했다. “꽤나 큰 금액입니다.”</p><p>그 정도는 마이크로프트도 예상한 바였다. 그의 큰고모 역시 마찬가지일 것이다. 그래도 남겨진 유산이 있다는 것을 알게 되어 다행이긴 했다. 마이크로프트는 돈의 액수와 재정 상태, 그리고 투자라는 체스 게임에 있어서 어머니의 능력을 대단히 평가하고 있었지만, 돌아가신 후 알게 된 유언장의 내용은 가히 충격적이었다. 그래서 마이크로프트는 지금껏 그에게 수천 파운드의 빚더미가 남겨졌다는 소식을 듣게 될까 봐 숨죽여 변호사의 말을 듣고 있었다.</p><p>“그 문제가 논쟁거리가 될까요?” 마이크로프트가 물었다. “법률적으로 말입니다. 제가 대신 셜록의 양육권을 갖겠다고 고집한다면, 큰고모님께서 법적으로 대응할 수 있습니까?”</p><p>“이피제니아 부인이 원하신다면…. 네. 충분히 가능한 법적 분쟁입니다.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 눈살을 찌푸리고 다음 화제로 넘어갔다. “남겨진 유산에 대해 듣고 싶습니다. 셜록의 양육권에 남겨진 돈 외 모든 것들을요.”</p><p>“귀하께서는 나머지 재산을 모두 물려받으셨습니다. 상당한 양의 돈이 다양한 형태로 남겨져 있었기에, 정확한 수치는 아직 계산 중이지만, 홈즈 씨와 셜록은 남겨진 유산을 균등히 나누어 상속받게 될 것입니다. 다만 셜록은 아직 법적으로 인정받는 나이가 되지 않았기에, 셜록 몫의 재산은 홈즈 씨에게 위탁됩니다. 이 저택과 부동산, 그리고 대규모 사유지도 모두 마찬가지입니다.”</p><p>“셜록이 열여덟 살이 되면, 제가 맡아둔 재산이 셜록에게 온전히 인계되겠죠?” 마이크로프트가 법적으로 재산 소유권을 인정받은 나이 역시 열여덟이었다.</p><p>“셜록이 태어나면서부터 물려받은 재산에 한해서는 그렇습니다. 하지만 귀하의 어머니께서 유언으로 남기신 재산은, 셜록이 스물 다섯 살이 될 때까지 귀하께서 맡고 있으셔야 합니다.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 깜짝 놀라며 말했다. “그럼 저도 스물다섯이 되어야 재산을 물려받을 수 있는 건가요?”</p><p>하브로우는 엷게 미소를 지어 보였다. “귀하의 어머니께서 고집하신 사항입니다. 홈즈 씨께서는, 필요하다면 지금 당장부터 홈즈 가의 모든 일을 처리할 권한을 가지게 됩니다. 당신의 어머니께서는 홈즈 씨를 전적으로 신뢰한다고 하셨으니까요. 하지만 셜록은 아버님을 닮았기에 홈즈 씨의 엄격한 지도가 도움될 것이라고 말씀하셨습니다.”</p><p>“어머니께서는 그 사실을 10년 전에 알고 계셨군요.” 마이크로프트는 어머니에게서 받은 신뢰의 표시에 우쭐하면서도 동시에 그의 어머니의 현명함이 자랑스러웠다.</p><p>“그래 보이네요.” 하브로우가 말했다.</p><p>“상당한 양의 유산이 남겨졌다는 말씀이시죠. 제가 대학을 마칠 때까지 모든 것들을 유지할 수 있을 만큼 충분한가요?”</p><p>“단순한 유지보다 더 많은 것들도 할 수 있는 금액입니다.”</p><p>“좋습니다. 이제 이피제니아 고모님만 상대하면 되겠네요.”</p><p>하브로우는 무언가 망설이고 있었다. 마이크로프트는 그런 하브로우를 보며 몸이 굳은 채로 그가 입을 열기를 기다렸다. 하브로우는 습관적으로 기침하곤 말을 시작했다. “이피제니아 부인이 귀하께 도움이 될지도 모릅니다. 그렇게 나쁜 생각은 아닌 것 같은데요….” 하브로우는 마이크로프트의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보곤 말끝을 흐렸다.</p><p>“그렇게 나쁜 생각이 아니라 하셨습니까? 제 동생이 늙은 고모와 살도록 어딘가로 보내버리는 일이요? 셜록을 한 번도 만난 적이 없고, 그래서 제 동생을 한 치도 모르는 사람에게 보내는 것인데도요?” 마이크로프트는 머릿속에 떠오른 말들을 입 밖으로 뱉지 않으려 혀를 깨물었다. 홈즈 가는 새로운 변호사를 고용해야 할 것이다. 눈앞의 남자보다는 덜 멍청한 사람으로 말이다. 대체 어머니는 무슨 생각이셨던 건지. 여덟 살의 마이크로프트에게 모든 것을 맡길 수 있다고 하셨던 이유를 알 만했다. 여덟 살보다 더 어린 나이의 마이크로프트라 해도 이 멍청한 사람보다는 훨씬 더 잘해낼 자신이 있었다.</p><p>대신에, 마이크로프트는 크게 숨을 들이마시며 말했다. “끔찍한 생각이에요. 다시는 제게 그런 제안을 하지 않으셨으면 합니다. 저는 이피제니아 고모님과 합의를 볼 것이고, 변호사님께서는 제 의견에 동참해 주시죠.”</p><p>“불법적인 일이 아니라면야….” 마이크로프트가 그를 노려보자 하브로우는 말을 끝마치는 대신 마른기침을 했다.</p><p>“마치,” 마이크로프트가 쾌활하게 말을 이었다. “불법과 합법 사이에 뚜렷한 경계가 있다는 것처럼 말씀하시는군요.”</p><p>하브로우는 그저 헛기침할 뿐이었다.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 도착해 있는 일가친척들을 만나러 서재로 들어갔다. 어머니의 유서를 읽는 장소로 응접실을 사용하고 싶지는 않았다. 다른 사람들에게 눈치가 없는 것처럼 보일 것 같았다. 식당은 여전히 아침 식사를 치우고 있었으니, 서재가 적당한 장소일 터였다.</p><p>그의 큰고모인 이피제니아가 급히 달려들어 마이크로프트에게 키스를 하려고 했다. 마이크로프트는 그녀에게 키스를 피하려는 듯한 인상을 주지 않고 성공적으로 그 위기를 모면했다. 그러자 이피제니아 고모는 허둥대며 그의 옆에서 난리법석을 피웠다. 큰고모의 나이가 몇인지 확신할 수는 없어도, 그 나이에 적합하지 않은 행동거지임은 분명했다.</p><p>이피제니아 뒤에는 음침해 보이는 세 명의 형제들이 서 있었다. 어머니의 가문인 윗컴 가의 사람들이었다. 세 사람은 모두 자신의 후계자들을 낳았고, 그 후계자들은 다시 아이를 낳아, 어제 이 집은 많은 수의 윗컴 사람들로 꽉 차게 되었다. 마이크로프트는 오늘만은 자신과 같은 증조할머니를 둔 것이 분명한 이 세 사람만이 왔다는 사실에 기쁘기도 했다. 마이크로프트는 홈즈 가의 가계도를 정확히 알고 있었지만, 자신이 그것을 외우고 있다는 걸 다른 사람이 알게 된다면, 그들의 눈에는 마이크로프트가 혈연에 신경을 쓰는 것처럼 비치리란 걸 인지하고 있었다. 그의 어머니는 친족에게 전혀 신경을 쓰지 않았고, 대신에 많은 지인을 곁에 두었다. 그래서 그는 어제 있던 장례식에서 어머니의 지인 한 명 한 명에게 모두 말을 걸었다. 그래도 어머니에게 친구란 존재는 없었다. 귓가에 어머니가 한 말이 들려왔다. <em>진정한 친구라면 너와 함께 체스를 둘 것이란다. </em>그의 어머니는 차를 홀짝이면서 마이크로프트가 마지막으로 움직인 체스 말의 수를 읽고 있었다. 사람들은 놀라울 정도로 어리석기 때문에 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다.</p><p>“셜록, 우리 아가는 어디에 있니?” 이피제니아 고모가 물었다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 그녀가 셜록을 ‘우리 아가’라고 불렀다는 사실을 지적하며 그것이 셜록을 잘 모른다는 증거라고 말해주고 싶었다. 대신에 그는 입을 열어 셜록은 유언장 낭독에 참석하지 않을 것이라고 말하려 했다.</p><p>그러나 마이크로프트가 무어라 말하기도 전에 셜록이 서재로 들어왔다. 셜록은 어제 입었던 슈트를 그대로 입고 있었다. 약속대로 넥타이를 매지 않았다는 것만 빼면 어제와 똑같았다. 마이크로프트는 분명 슈트가 젖었을 거라 생각했기에 셜록을 보며 인상을 찡그렸다. 물론 다른 이유도 있었다. 마이크로프트는 이 자리에 셜록을 참석하게 할 생각은 일말도 없었다. 셜록은 <em>설마 내가 형의 뜻대로 모든 게 돌아가도록 놔둘 거라 생각했어? </em>라는 표정으로 그를 마주 쳐다보았다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 조금 더 험악한 표정으로 셜록을 노려보다가, 기운만 빼는 것 같다는 생각이 들어 그만두었다. 셜록은 자신의 표정이 어떻든 상관하지 않았고, 오히려 마이크로프트가 화를 내는 상황을 즐기는 것 같았으니까.</p><p>“셜록, 아가야!” 이피제니아가 셜록의 곱슬머리를 쓰다듬으러 다가가며 부드럽게 말했다.</p><p>셜록은 다른 사람이 그의 머리를 만지는 걸 싫어했다. 정확히 말하자면, 누군가가 자신의 몸에 손을 대는 것 그 자체를 싫어했다. 마이크로프트가 그랬던 것처럼, 셜록은 매섭게 버릇없는 말을 쏘아붙이는 대신 이피제니아 고모의 곁에서 재빨리 도망치곤 마이크로프트의 옆에 딱 붙었다. 숨결이 닿을 만큼 가까운 거리였다. 마이크로프트는 깜짝 놀라 셜록을 내려다보고, 그의 동생이 무얼 하고 있는지 정확히 깨달았다. 셜록은 방 안에 있는 모든 사람이 그가 마이크로프트에게 많이 의지하며, 마이크로프트 없이는 큰 슬픔에 빠질 것이라 생각하는게 이득일 거라 추론한 것이다. 만약 셜록이 이 상황에 도움이 된다면, 마이크로프트는 셜록을 기꺼이 머물게 할 생각이 있었다.</p><p>하브로우는 다시 신경에 거슬리는 기침을 했고, 셜록은 미간을 찡그린 채로 그를 바라보았다. 마이크로프트의 눈에는 셜록의 생각이 훤히 읽혔다. <em>아저씨는 뭐가 문제죠? 목을 잘 가다듬으시든가, 그 짜증 나는 헛기침을 하지 말든가 둘 중 하나만 하지 그래요? </em>그러나 셜록은 평소답지 않게 입 밖으로 그런 말들을 뱉지 않았다. 대신에 그는 얼굴에서 짜증이 난 표정을 말끔히 지우고 천사 같은 목소리로 마이크로프트에게 물었다. “형, 나 엄마가 남긴 말들을 듣고 싶어.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록만 볼 수 있도록 눈썹을 살짝 추켜 올렸다. <em>대체 뭘 하는 거냐? 내가 이 상황에 기뻐할 거라곤 생각하지 말거라.</em> 셜록은 그를 무시하는 데 능숙한 만큼, 그의 표정을 읽는 데에도 능숙했다. 그래서 마이크로프트는 셜록이 확실히 그의 의중을 알아챘을 것이라 생각했다. “그래도 될 것 같구나.”</p><p>셜록은 그가 할 수 있는 최대의 기쁜 미소를 지어 보였다. 마이크로프트는 그 모습을 보고 조금 놀라지 않을 수 없었다. 도리에 맞지 않게 한껏 올라간 입꼬리는 셜록이 어린 천사 아이처럼 보이게 만들어 주었다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 이피제니아 고모에게는 평소처럼 대했으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 이피제니아 고모는 그런 취급을 당해야 마땅했다.</p><p>셜록은 마이크로프트의 생각을 읽고는, 얼굴에 가득 띤 웃음을 지우고 인상을 찌푸리며 소파 위에 앉았다. 여전히 다른 사람들은 셜록이 하느님이 창조한 이 푸른 지구에 최초로 발을 딛는 것을 허락받은 가장 사랑스러운 사람인 것처럼 행동하고 있었다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모만이 그랬다고 하는 것이 정확하겠다. 음침해 보이는 세 남자는 셜록에게 아무런 관심도 주지 않고 방 안의 물건들을 둘러보고 있었다. 마치 물려받을 물건이라도 있는 것처럼 말이다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 셜록이 앉은 소파 쪽으로 다가가 그에게 말을 걸었다. “가엾은 녀석, 오늘은 기분이 어떠니?”</p><p>“셜록은 목이 쉬었습니다.” 마이크로프트가 대답하고는 이피제니아가 앉으려 하기 전 재빨리 셜록의 옆자리에 앉았다.</p><p>셜록은 자기 오른쪽에 이피제니아 고모가 앉을 만한 공간이 없게 하려고 팔다리를 크게 벌렸다. 그리고 목이 아프다는 걸 들켜 기분이 나쁘다는 시선으로 마이크로프트를 흘낏 쳐다보았다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 그들이 소파에 자리를 마련해 주기를 기대하는 것처럼 두 사람을 내려다보고 있었다.</p><p>“자리에 앉으시면 시작하도록 하죠.” 마이크로프트가 기분 좋게 제안했다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 여전히 두 사람을 바라보고 있었다.</p><p>“고모 뒤에 의자가 있어요.” 셜록이 곧바로 말했다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 짜증이 난 듯 숨을 내뱉으며 뒤에 있던 의자에 앉았다. 그제야 셜록이 팔다리를 다시 얌전하게 모아두었다.</p><p>“이제 시작하죠.” 마이크로프트가 하브로우에게 말하자, 그는 기침을 하며 입을 열었다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 빌어먹을 기침에 대해 뭐라 말하고 싶은 것을 참느라 몸을 살짝 떠는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.</p><p>“사실 별로 특별한 건 없습니다.” 하브로우가 말을 이었다. “유언장은 상당히 간단하고 직설적으로 쓰였으니까요. 두 분의 어머니께선 모든 것들을 남겨주셨습니다. 두 분께선 정확히 반을 나누어 물려받으실 겁니다.” 하브로우는 마이크로프트와 셜록에게 그 말이 기쁜 소식인 것 마냥 미소를 지었다. <em>그쪽 어머니는 이제 돌아가셨습니다. 이제 부자가 되셨군요. 축하합니다! </em>“그리고 당연하게도,” 하브로우가 셜록에게 천천히 말했다. 이제 셜록의 분노 수치는 점점 더 상승하고 있었다. “셜록, 너는 아직 모든 것들을 물려받기에 너무 어려서, 네 형이 대신 맡아줄 것이란다. 즉 - ”</p><p>“저도 알아요.” 셜록이 짜증이 난 목소리로 말을 끊었다. “저는 언제 자격이 되나요?”</p><p>하브로우는 놀란 것 같았다. “네가 스물 다섯 살이 될 때란다.”</p><p>“스물다섯이라.” 셜록이 말했다. “그치만 형은 아직 스물 다섯이 아닌걸요. 그럼 누가 마이크로프트 형 몫의 재산을 맡아두고 있죠?”</p><p>하브로우는 마이크로프트가 대신 대답해주기를 바란다는 듯 그의 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 마이크로프트는 전혀 그럴 생각이 없었기에 하브로우의 시선을 무시했고, 결국 하브로우가 셜록의 질문에 대답하게 되었다. “아무도 그럴 필요가 없단다. 네 형은 열여덟 살에 재산 소유권을 인정받았으니까.”</p><p>셜록은 마이크로프트를 바라보며 불쾌하다는 듯 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 마이크로프트는 싱겁게 웃음을 지어 보였다.</p><p>“그럼 누가 셜록을 보살피나요?” 이피제니아 고모는 셜록을 걱정하는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.</p><p>“당연히 제가 셜록을 돌볼 겁니다.” 이피제니아 고모가 여기서 <em>아, 그래, 물론이지.</em> 라고 말해 주었으면 싶었다. 그럼 모든 것들이 깔끔하게 정리될 것이다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 의심스러울 정도로 오랫동안 말없이 그를 바라보기만 했다. “하지만 유언장에는 뭐라고 적혀 있죠?” 마침내 그녀가 하브로우에게로 시선을 돌리며 말했다.</p><p>하브로우는 불안하다는 듯 기침을 했고, 셜록은 마이크로프트의 옆에서 꼼지락댔다. “유언장에는 당신에게 셜록의 양육권을 넘긴다고 명시되어 있습니다. 양육비에 해당하는 금액과 함께요.”</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 탐욕이 가득 찬 눈길로 셜록을 바라보았다. 그녀는 다른 사람에게 자신의 시선이 애정으로 반짝거리는 것처럼 보이도록 바라는 것 같았지만, 마이크로프트를 속일 수는 없었다.</p><p>“유언장에 뭐라고 쓰여있는지는 상관이 없습니다.” 마이크로프트가 사무적으로 말했다. “제가 셜록의 양육권을 가져갈 겁니다.”</p><p>“어리석은 소리.” 이피제니아가 부드럽게 말했다. “너는 대학을 다니느라 바쁘잖니. 셜록을 돌보려면 많은 시간이 들 거야. 나는 네가 생각하는 것보다 훨씬 더 - ”</p><p>마이크로프트는 이피제니아 고모의 말이 끝나기를 기다렸지만, 애석하게도 셜록은 전혀 그럴 생각이 없었다. “나는 짐덩이 따위가 아니에요.” 셜록은 몹시 기분이 상해서 말했다.</p><p>“셜록.” 마이크로프트가 타이르듯 말했다.</p><p>"따분하고 지능이 덜떨어지는 멍청이들만 짐이 되는 거고,” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “저는 짐 따위가 아니에요.”</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 이미 인내심이 모두 바닥난 것처럼 억지웃음을 짓고 있었다. 이피제니아 고모와 같은 초보자들이 셜록의 입에서 나온 세 문장만을 듣고 인내심을 잃을 것이다. 최소한 열 개의 문장은 참아 줘야 간신히 셜록을 상대할 수 있을 텐데. “자, 셜록, 아가야, 합리적으로 생각 - ”</p><p>“합리적으로 생각하라고요?” 셜록이 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 두 눈을 크게 뜨고 말했다.</p><p>“셜록.” 아무 소용 없으리란 걸 알았지만 마이크로프트는 셜록을 한 번 더 불렀다.</p><p>“왜. 저 사람이 내가 합리적이길 원한다잖아? 내가 아는 사람 중에 합리적으로 사고할 수 있는 사람은 나밖에 없다고!”</p><p>셜록이 말한 것들은 모두 진심에서 우러나온 것이었다. 불행하게도 마이크로프트는 그 사실을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. “셜록 - ” 마이크로프트가 말을 시작했지만 이피제니아 고모가 끼어들었다.</p><p>“네 형이 할 일이 많은데도 널 돌봐주라고 고집을 피우는 건 아주 이기적인 - ”</p><p>셜록은 화를 억누르는 듯한 소리를 내었다. 이번에 분노를 자제하지 못하고 이피제니아의 말을 끊은 것은 마이크로프트였다. “한마디만. 더. 해보시죠.” 마이크로프트가 딱 잘라 말했다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 마이크로프트가 방 안의 모든 공기를 없애버린 것처럼 켁 하는 소리를 냈다. 마이크로프트의 강경한 어조에 놀란 것 같았다. 심지어는 셜록도 충격을 받았다는 표정으로 그를 보고 있었다. 마이크로프트는 자리에서 일어서서 말했다. “네 방으로 가거라.” 이번에는 감정이 담겨있지 않는 가벼운 어조였다.</p><p>셜록이 아까보다 더한 충격을 받았다는 얼굴을 하고는 다시 물었다. “뭐라고?” 마이크로프트는 자신의 동생이 받았을 충격을 헤아려 볼 수 있었다. 세상의 어느 누구도 셜록에게 자기 방으로 가라고 명령을 할 수 없었다. 만약 그랬다가는 좋은 구경거리가 될 터였다.</p><p>“아무 데나 상관없다.” 마이크로프트가 다시 말했다. “여기만 아니면 된단다.”</p><p>“그건 불공평해.” 셜록은 쉽게 움직일 수 없도록 소파 안으로 몸을 깊숙이 파묻었다.</p><p>“나도 동의한다. 그렇지만 아직 의논할 일이 남아 있어서 이피제니아 고모를 집 밖으로 내쫓을 순 없으니, 내가 해줄 수 있는 유일한 일은 나머지 한 명의 홈즈만이라도 고모와 같은 공기를 마시는 고통에서 벗어나게 해 주는 거란다.”</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 그 말에 불쾌해야 한다는 걸 알면서도 왜 그런지 이유를 알지 못하겠다는 듯이 이상한 소리를 냈다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 모든 상황을 고려해 적절한 추론을 내기를, 협조적으로 행동하기를 기다렸다. 셜록은 마이크로프트에게서 시선을 떼고 이피제니아를 흘끗 보더니 일어서며 말했다. “알았어.” 기적과도 같은 일이다. 셜록은 이피제니아 고모가 시야에 들어오도록 마이크로프트 옆으로 비켜섰다. “나는 마이크로프트 형 외에 다른 사람과는 같이 살 생각이 없어요.” 셜록이 선언했다. “만약 절 억지로 데려가신다면, 아무도 밝혀내지 못하게 고모를 아주 천천히 독극물에 중독시켜 버릴 거예요.”</p><p><em>그래, 멋지군.</em> 살해 위협 없이 조용히 방을 나갔더라면 더 좋았을 텐데 말이다.</p><p>셜록은 우아하게 발을 쿵쾅거리며 밖으로 나가고, 마이크로프트는 방에 남아 있던 세 명의 남자에게 몸을 돌려 말했다. “나가세요.”</p><p>상황이 막 흥미로워지기 시작하던 참이라 그 세 남자는 불만스러워 보였다. 그렇지만 그들 역시 아무런 항의도 없이 즉각 방을 나갔다. 마이크로프트는 셜록조차 거스를 수 없는 표정을 짓고 있는 것이 분명했다. 마이크로프트는 그 사실에 기뻐하며, 가볍게 문을 닫고 이피제니아 고모를 향해 돌아섰다.</p><p>“이제 일 처리를 해보죠.” 마이크로프트는 지금껏 손도 대지 않았던 차 쟁반 쪽으로 다가갔다.</p><p>“일 처리라니?” 이피제니아 고모는 화가 난다는 듯 말했다. “어린 셜록을 보살피는 건 처리해야 할 일이 아니란다.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 숙달된 손길로 조심스레 차를 따랐다. “방금 고모님께선 셜록에게 이기적이라고 했었죠. 셜록은 이제 열한 살이고, 자신을 잘 아는 유일한 사람이 곁에 있기를 바랐던 것뿐입니다. 셜록은 원래 이기적인 아이지만, 지금 이 상황에서는, 이기적이라는 비난을 받아야 할 이유는 없습니다. 절대로요.” 마이크로프트는 두 개의 찻잔을 든 채 이피제니아에게로 걸어갔다. “그러니 이제 셜록의 안위를 걱정하는 척은 그만두시죠. 만약 셜록을 진심으로 걱정하셨다면 그런 말들은 입 밖으로 내뱉지 않았을 테니 말입니다.” 마이크로프트는 정중하게 미소 지으며 이피제니아 고모에게 찻잔을 건넸다. 이피제니아 고모는 무엇을 해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯이 조용히 찻잔을 받아 들었다. “이제 일처리를 합시다. 분명히 고모께선 자신의 집이 열한 살짜리 소년을 돌보기에 얼마나 적합한지, 그리고 고모께서 베풀어 주는 젊고 열정적인 도움이 얼마의 보수를 받아야 하는지 논쟁하고 싶진 않으시겠죠.”</p><p>그러자 이피제니아 고모는 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아오른 채로 벌떡 일어섰다. “감히 네가 - ”</p><p>“앉으세요.” 마이크로프트가 부드럽게 말했다. “셜록의 양육권에 대한 모든 권리를 포기하기 전에는 이 집 밖으로 나가실 수 없습니다.”</p><p>“왜 그렇게 생각하는 것인지 이유를 - ”</p><p>“전 고모님에 대한 모든 사실들을 알고 있습니다. 제가 몰랐던 것들도, 곧 알게 될 겁니다. 저를 과소평가하거나 제 말이 과장되었다고 생각하지는 마세요. 고모님께서 셜록의 양육권에 책정된 재산을 가져갈 권한이 있다는 걸 저도 인정합니다. 그것만이 고모님의 유일한 목적 아니었습니까? 고모님께선 그 돈을 가져가시고, 대신에 제게 셜록의 양육권을 넘겨 주시면 됩니다. 그걸로 끝인 겁니다.” 마이크로프트는 차를 한 모금 마셨다. 설탕을 넣지 않았다는 걸 깨달았다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 다시 자리에 앉았다. 방금 받은 제의를 고려해보고 있다는 것이 얼굴에 뻔히 쓰여 있었다. 하브로우는 헛기침을 했지만 마이크로프트는 그를 무시했다.</p><p>이피제니아 고모가 마침내 입을 열었다. “네 엄마가 대체 뭘 생각하고 있었는지 궁금하구나. 너희 형제를 이렇게 키우다니 말이다.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 억지웃음을 지었다. 그는 찻잔을 가볍고 부드럽게 쥐고 있던 손에 힘을 주지 않으려 노력하면서, 방금 고모라는 여자가, 장례식이 있던 바로 다음 날에 어머니를 모욕하고 있다는 사실에 큰 의미를 부여하지 않으려 했다. “어머니는 저희가 원하는 것들을 얻어낼 수 있기를 바라셨을 겁니다. 오늘 아침에는 꽤나 뿌듯해하시겠군요.”</p><p>이피제니아 고모는 그를 노려보면서도, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.</p><p>하브로우는 감도는 침묵 사이로 기침하며 어색하게 말을 꺼냈다. “그럼 계약서를 작성할까요?”</p><p>“아니요.” 마이크로프트는 쳐다보지도 않고 말했다. “이미 유능한 변호사에게 서류를 작성하도록 맡겨 놓았습니다. 지금 제게 필요한 건 공식적인 계약서가 전달될 때까지 오늘 이루어진 합의의 효력을 유지하는 것뿐입니다.” 마이크로프트는 찻잔을 내려놓고 자리에서 일어서 책상으로 걸어갔다. 그는 오른쪽 맨 위에 있는 서랍을 열고 두툼한 종이 뭉치들과 멋진 만년필 한 자루를 꺼내어 하브로우 쪽으로 밀었다. “효력 유지를 위해 필요한 것들을 작성해주시죠. 한 글자라도 잘못된다면, 그쪽이 파산할 때까지 법적으로 적절한 대응을 할 겁니다.”</p><p>하브로우는 놀란 표정이었지만 곧 서류를 작성하기 시작했다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 하브로우가 작성한 서류를 쭉 읽어내려가며 자신이 법에 대해 좀 더 많이 알고 있었기를 바랐다. 마이크로프트의 눈에는 충분히 괜찮아 보였고, 이피제니아 고모 또한 계약의 적절성에 대해 왈가왈부하지 않을 만큼 공포에 질린 것 같았다. 솔직히, 이피제니아 고모에게는 최고의 거래였다. 그녀는 단지 돈을 원했을 뿐이었고, 셜록에 대해 내비친 걱정은 체면치레를 위한 것이었다. 마이크로프트는 작성된 서류에 서명하고 이피제니아 고모에게 건넸다. 그녀는 잠시 망설이다가 종이 위에 휘갈겨 서명했다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 한마디도 하지 않았다. 그는 종이를 접어서 자켓 주머니에 넣고 이피제니아 고모와 하브로우를 대문까지 배웅했다. “즐거운 하루 보내시길.” 마이크로프트는 문을 닫고 구석에 있는 갑옷을 바라보다가 말했다. “어땠니?” 그는 셜록이 계단 위에 앉아 있다는 걸 알고 있었다.</p><p>“생각보다 빨랐네.” 셜록이 대답했다.</p><p>“그래서 놀랐니?” 마이크로프트가 계단을 올라가며 말했다.</p><p>“내 양육비로 책정된 돈을 다 줬어?”</p><p>“그랬단다.” 마이크로프트가 계단 꼭대기에 앉아있는 셜록 옆에 앉으며 말했다.</p><p>“그럼 아니, 전혀 놀라지 않았어. 그게 고모가 원하는 전부였잖아. 아무것도 가져가지 못하도록 했어야지.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 그 사실을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 동시에 그는 위험을 감수하고 협상을 시도하기에는 셜록이 더 소중한 존재라는 것 또한 알고 있었다. 마이크로프트는 셜록의 양육권을 원했고, 이피제니아 고모가 그걸 알았다면, 마이크로프트는 그가 넘겨주어야 했던 양육비 이상의 것들도 줄 생각이었다. 그 돈 하나로 합의가 된 것이 다행이었다. 만약 셜록에게 이 생각을 소리 내 말해준다면 셜록은 그를 감성적이라며 비웃을 것이다. 그래서 마이크로프트는 대신에 이렇게 말했다. “연기가 아주 훌륭하더구나. 내 옆에 가까이 앉는다든지 한 것들 말이다.”</p><p>셜록은 자기도 만족한 연기였다는 듯이 동의했다. “고마워.”</p><p>“사랑스러운 눈빛으로 날 쳐다보길 기대했는데 말이지. 그랬다면 더 훌륭한 연극이 되었을 텐데.”</p><p>“그런 표정은 지을 수가 없었어.” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “사람이라면 자고로 한계를 알아야지. 과도한 자신감은 실패의 첫걸음인걸.”</p><p>“맞는 말이구나.” 마이크로프트가 미소를 지으며 말했다. 그는 팔을 대고 뒤로 기대었다.</p><p>“이제 우린 뭘 하지?” 잠시 후 셜록이 물었다.</p><p>마이크로프트 역시 별다른 생각은 없었다. 앞으로의 삶에 대한 계획을 세워야 했다. 지금까지 그랬던 것처럼, 몇 시간 후나 하루 뒤의 일을 상상하는 것처럼 사소한 일이 아니었다. 그래서 지금은 어떻게 시작해야 할지 몰랐다. “너는 다시 자러 가렴.”</p><p>“나 안 아프거든.” 셜록이 콧방귀를 뀌었다.</p><p>“침실에 실험할 거리가 있잖니, 오늘 아침에 보았단다.”</p><p>셜록은 잠시 망설였다. “맞아. 토양 시료들인데, 가지고 있던 것들은 몽땅 실험이 끝났어. 엄마랑 나는….”</p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록의 뒷말을 추측했다. 틀림없이 어머니는 셜록을 런던 곳곳으로 데리고 가 시료들을 채취할 수 있게 해 주었을 것이다. 셜록의 목이 쉰 걸로 보아 오늘만은 집 밖으로 나서지 않는 것이 현명하겠지만, 이제 비는 그쳤고 마이크로프트는 집 안에만 머무른다면 숨이 막혀올 것 같았다.</p><p>“그럼 나가자.” 마이크로프트가 자리에서 일어섰다. “시료들을 채취하러 가야지.”</p><p>셜록은 그를 올려다보며 웃었다. 서재에서 그랬던 것처럼 과도하게 환한 웃음은 아니었다. 그냥 평범한 미소였다. 그 미소는 아까보다 훨씬 더 나았다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>셜록은 더 이상 아프지 않다며 고집을 피우지 않았다. 대신에, 셜록의 말을 그대로 옮기자면, 죽음의 문턱에 이른 것 같다고 했다. 만약 셜록이 ‘죽음의 문턱’을 언급하지 않았더라면 마이크로프트는 셜록의 건강 상태가 염려되었을 거다. 빤히 들여다보이는 셜록의 드라마틱한 단어 선택 덕에 마이크로프트는 셜록이 그저 전형적인 감기를 앓고 있을 뿐이란 걸 추리할 수 있었고, 셜록을 침대에 눕히고는 (그 대가로 셜록은 그를 매섭게 째려보았다) 주방장에게 저녁으로 치킨 수프를 만들어 달라고 했다.</p><p>셜록의 침실 문 뒤에서 흘러나오는 바이올린 소리로 미루어 보아 셜록은 그가 눕혀 놓은 침대에서 빠져나온 것이 분명했다. 셜록이라면 심하게 반항적인 행동 대신에 그가 할 수 있는 범주 내에서 마이크로프트의 지시를 최대한 위반하려고 할 것이다. 이를테면 실험을 한다든가 하는 것처럼.</p><p>마이크로프트는 어머니의 침실에서 멀리 떨어진 서재에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 그곳에서도 바이올린 소리가 들렸고, 그 소리는 그에게 어느 정도 위로가 되어 주었다. 바이올린을 연주할 수 있다는 건 그보다 더한 문제도 일으킬 기력이 있다는 것일 터였으니, 그것만으로도 충분히 만족스러웠다. 마이크로프트는 깊게 숨을 들이마시고 책상의 첫 번째 서랍을 열었다.</p><p>그의 어머니는 언제나 계획적으로 살아왔고, 마이크로프트는 언제나 어머니의 그런 면을 존경했다. 덕분에 마이크로프트가 통제하고 처리해야 하는 모든 일을 끝내기까지 많은 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 언제나처럼, 가장 먼저 걱정해야 할 존재는 셜록이었다. 셜록이 이튼 고등학교에 입학하기까지는 아직 2년이라는 시간이 남았기에 마이크로프트는 그 2년에 대한 계획이 필요했다.</p><p>두 가지 선택사항이 있었다. 첫 번째 방법은, 셜록이 기숙학교로 전학을 가는 것이었다. 그럼 마이크로프트는 대학을 다니면서도 그 기숙학교의 방학을 제외한 시간 동안은 셜록을 걱정하지 않아도 될 터였다. 두 번째 방법은, 셜록이 기숙학교가 아닌 현재 다니고 있는 학교에 머물면서, 오후 시간 동안 셜록을 돌봐줄 사람을 고용하는 것이었다. 어머니는 언제나 셜록이 자기 멋대로 생활할 수 있도록 내버려 두었고, 그래서 셜록은 지금과 같은 고집스럽고 의욕이 넘치는 아이가 되었다. 그럼에도 셜록을 집사만 있는 이 집에 혼자 내버려 둘 수는 없었다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 어떻게 할지 대강 결정하고는 셜록의 침실로 가 문을 가볍게 노크했다. </p><p>바이올린 소리가 멈추었다. “들어와!” 잠시 뒤에 셜록이 소리쳤다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록이 침대 안에 얌전히 누워 있는 것을 보고 눈썹을 추켜올렸다. 셜록은, 지금껏 자신은 여기 가만히 누워 있었다는 눈빛을 보내고 있었다.</p><p>“이미 네가 연주하는 바이올린 소리를 들었단다, 셜록.” 마이크로프트가 말했다.</p><p>“대체 무슨 소리를 하는 건지 모르겠네.” 셜록이 대답했다. 그의 눈은 장난기가 깃든 모습으로 살짝 반짝였다.</p><p>열 때문에 반짝이는 게 아니었으면 좋겠군. 마이크로프트는 책상 앞 의자를 셜록의 침대 가로 가져왔다. “얘기할 게 있단다.”</p><p>“그래, 그게 아니었다면 잘 쉬고 있는 날 건드리지 않았겠지.” 셜록이 밝은 목소리로 대답했다.</p><p>“학교 문제에 대해서 어떻게 하고 싶니?”</p><p>“안 갈래.”</p><p>“그런 건 선택지에 없단다.”</p><p>“왜?”</p><p>“넌 학교에 가야 하니까. 그건 이미 결정된 문제란다.”</p><p>“<em>결정된</em> 거 아니거든.” 셜록은 자신의 주장을 더 강하게 뒷받침하려는 듯 격렬하게 기침을 해대기 시작했다.</p><p>“이길 수 있는 싸움만 시작하렴. 이건 네가 이길 수 있는 싸움이 아니란다. 너는 매우 영리하니 학교에서 배우는 대부분의 것들을 혼자 공부할 수 있으리란 걸 안다.”</p><p>“<em>모든 것들을</em>.” 격한 기침 후에 약간 쉰 목소리로 셜록이 그를 정정했다.</p><p>“좋다. 모든 것이라고 하자. 그런데 학교는 지식을 배우기 위한 공간만이 아니란다. 다른 사람과 어떻게 지내는지 배우는 곳이야. 넌 앞으로 평생 동안 사람들에 둘러싸여 살아야 할 거란다.”</p><p>“다 지루해. 나는 사람들이 싫어.”</p><p>“원래 사람들은 지루한 존재다. 그리고 왜 그들을 싫어하려고만 하니? 최소한 친구를 만들지 않더라도, 인맥은 넓혀야 해. 그건 너도 잘 알 텐데.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록을 바라보며, 어머니와 함께 둔 수많았던 체스 게임 중 오갔던 대화를 떠올렸다. <em>걱정하는 마음은 약점이 된단다, 마이크로프트. </em>셜록은 아무것도 걱정하지 않았다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 그런 가치관 아래에서 했던 일들을 떠올리며, 걱정에 대한 어머니의 조언이 옳았다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그래도 마이크로프트는 마음을 고쳐먹지 않기로 했다. 마이크로프트는 그 순간부터, 셜록을 향한 그의 애정이 약점이 되지 않게 하겠다고 다짐했다. 마이크로프트는 앞으로 마주할 모든 체스 게임에서 승리할 것이고, 동시에 셜록에게도 애정을 쏟을 것이다. 누군가 그렇게 할 수 있다면, 마이크로프트도 해낼 수 있을 거다.</p><p>마음속으로 결정을 내리고, 마이크로프트는 그들이 당면한 문제로 다시 주의를 돌렸다. “전학을 가고 싶으니?”</p><p>셜록은 별로 내키지 않는 듯해 보였다. “무슨 학교로?”</p><p>마이크로프트는 살짝 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그건 같이 정하면 될 것 같구나. 중요한 건, 기숙학교여야 한다는 거란다.”</p><p>“여기 사는 대신에?” 셜록이 물었다.</p><p>“정확히 파악했구나.”</p><p>셜록은 오랫동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그의 창백한 눈빛에는 아무것도 담겨있지 않았다. “별로 그러고 싶진 않아.” 셜록이 조심스레 대답했다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 첫 번째 방안에 대해 더 이야기해 보는 것을 그만두었다. 셜록의 목소리에는 연약함이 깃들어 있었고, 마이크로프트는 셜록이 그런 종류의 감정을 달가워하지 않는다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그래서 그는 셜록을 강제하고 싶지 않았다. 셜록이 이 집에서 살길 원한다면, 셜록은 이 집에서 살아야 할 권리가 있다. 마이크로프트가 억지로 기숙학교로 보내지 않아도 셜록은 앞으로 셀 수 없이 큰 장애물들을 마주할 예정이었다.</p><p>“그럼 다른 일반 학교로 전학을 가고 싶니?”</p><p>셜록은 다시 생각해보고 무겁게 입을 열었다. “아니, 홀 학교가 제일 나은 것 같아.”</p><p>“그리고 홈즈 가 사람이라면 다녀야 하는 곳이니까.” 마이크로프트가 말했다.</p><p>셜록은 그것도 장점으로 볼 수 있는지 납득이 가지 않는다는 표정이었지만, 많은 얘기를 하는 대신에 간단하게 말했다. “지금 학교에 남아 있을래. 학교를 굳이 다녀야 한다면.”</p><p>“너는 학교에 다녀야 한단다. 내가 케임브리지에 가야 하듯이.” 마이크로프트는 잠시 망설였다. “음…. 혹시 말이다….” 셜록은 평소답지 않게 말끝을 흐리는 마이크로프트를 의아해하며 쳐다보았다. 마이크로프트는 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. “나는 대학을 다닐 계획이야. 그 말인즉슨 너와 매일을 함께할 수 없단다.” 셜록이 그 생각에 반대하며, 형이 가까이 있는 게 좋다고 말하면 어떻게 해야 할지 감이 오지 않았다. 케임브리지 대학을 그만두는 것을 아예 생각해 본 적이 없었다.</p><p>“당연히 형은 대학을 가야지.” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “내가 학교에 가야 한다면, 형도 대학에 다녀야 해. 그리고 난 형이 여기 있는 게 별로 달갑지 않은걸.”</p><p>마이크로프트는 안도의 웃음을 지었다. “그럴 거라 생각했다. 그럼 너를 돌봐줄 사람을 고용해야겠구나.” </p><p>셜록은 화가 난 표정이었다. “뭐라고?”</p><p>마이크로프트는 그런 셜록을 가볍게 무시했다. “네가 매 끼니를 챙겨 먹도록 해주고, 학교를 결석하지 않도록 챙겨주면서, 네가 머리를 하루에 한 번은 빗도록 해줄 사람이 필요하단다.”</p><p>“집사가 있잖아.”</p><p>“집사의 업무는 너를 돌보는 게 아니란다.”</p><p>“난 이미 열한 살이야.” 셜록은 그가 할 수 있는 한 콧대를 높이 치켜들며 오만하게 말했다. “나를 돌보는 건 내가 해야 할 일이란 거지.”</p><p>"너를 돌보는 건 내가 해야 할 일이란다.” 마이크로프트가 말했다. “내가 대학에 간 사이에 네게 무슨 일이 일어난다면 내가 이피제니아 고모에게 뭐라고 말해야 하겠니? 우리 아가 셜록, 이피제니아 고모는 마음이 미어질 거다.”</p><p>그의 말에 셜록은 키득거리며 웃었다. 셜록이 소리 내어 웃는 걸 보는 건 정말 오랜만이어서, 마이크로프트는 그 말을 한 자신이 뿌듯했다. “그럼 유령이 되어서 평생 동안 고모를 괴롭힐 거야.” 셜록이 말했다. “만약 내가 죽는다면 말이지.”</p><p>“내가 아니라 이피제니아 고모를 괴롭힐 예정이란 걸 알게 되어 기쁘구나. 어찌 되었든 간에, 나를 대신해 줄 사람을 찾아야겠어. 네가 하고 싶은 대로 하도록 놔둔다면, 너는 재를 연구해 보겠다면서 이 집을 불태울 거잖니.”</p><p>셜록은 정말로 그 아이디어를 실현해 보려는 것 같았다.</p><p>“방금 그 말은 무시해라.” 마이크로프트가 다급하게 말했다. “그리고 방금 그게 내가 없는 동안 너를 돌보아 줄 사람을 고용해야 하는 이유란다.”</p><p>“유모.” 셜록이 날카롭게 말했다. “<em>유모를</em> 고용하려고 하는 거네.”</p><p>“네가 적당한 사람을 고르도록 날 도와줘도 된단다. 남자든 여자든.” 마이크로프트가 말했다.</p><p>“나한테 최종 결정권이 있는 거야?” 셜록이 제안했다.</p><p>“당연히 아니다. 그래도 유모 문제에 대한 네 생각은 존중해 주도록 하마.”</p><p>“그 사람과 함께 살아야 하는 건 나야.” 셜록이 항변했다.</p><p>“최종 결정권을 네게 주면, 아무도 고용하지 못하도록 할 거잖니.”</p><p>셜록은 화가 나서 코를 킁킁거리며 과장된 몸짓으로 이불을 휙 뒤집어썼다. “형 <em>진짜 싫어</em>.” 셜록이 불평한다. “차라리 이피제니아 고모랑 살겠다고 할걸 그랬어. 고모는 유모를 고용하지 않았을 텐데. 내가 학교에 가지 않아도 내버려 뒀을 거야.”</p><p>“에우리피데스(고대 그리스의 비극 시인 - 역자)의 한 작품 같은 비극이구나.” 마이크로프트가 느리게 말했다. “에우리피데스는 네가 앞으로 학교에서 배울 사람이란다.”</p><p>“에우리피데스가 누군진 나도 알아.” 셜록이 이불 아래에서 말했다.</p><p>아니, 셜록은 몰랐다. 마이크로프트는 이불 속에서 웅크리고 있는 셜록의 형체를 보며 미소 지었다. “레몬과 꿀을 넣은 차를 가져다 주마.”</p><p>“나 안 아프거든.” 셜록이 말했다.</p><p>“그러니? 얼마 전까지만 해도 죽음의 문턱을 들락날락했던 것 같은데.”</p><p>셜록은 잠시 아무 말이 없었다. “형 진짜 싫어. 학교에서 만난 모든 사람한테 내 형이 얼마나 가증스러운 인간인지 다 말해버릴 거야.”</p><p>“‘그럼 난 매일 밤 베개에 얼굴을 파묻고 울어야겠구나.” 마이크로프트가 그 말을 강조하며 말했다.</p><p>“나가.” 셜록의 대답은 마이크로프트가 이번 라운드의 승자라는 뜻이었다. 마이크로프트는 셜록을 위해 차를 가져다주러 밖으로 순순히 나갔다.</p><p>마이크로프트가 차를 들고 돌아왔을 무렵 셜록은 다시 자고 있었다. 마이크로프트는 찻잔을 침대 맡 탁자에 올려두고 셜록이 그토록 싫어하는 유모를 찾아보려 직업소개소에 문의를 넣으러 나갔다.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록을 돌봐줄 적임자를 찾을 작정이었다. 셜록의 표현을 빌리자면, <em>짜증 나고, 둔한 멍청이</em>를 고용하는데 많은 시간이 걸린다 할지라도 별로 걱정할 건 없었다. 케임브리지에서 놓친 수업은 가정교사에게 간단히 배우면 될 것이었다. 셜록에게 말했던 것처럼, 마이크로프트가 학교를 다니는 이유도 다른 사람과 함께 생활하는 법을 배우기 위해서였고, 이제 마이크로프트는 그 분야에서 셜록이 평생 도달할 수 없을 경지에 이르렀다. </p><p>그래서 마이크로프트는 이 문제에 기꺼이 시간을 투자했고, 셜록을 다룰 수 있을 만한 사람을 단 한 명도 만나지 못했기에, 질문 도중 셜록이 계속 끼어들어 부적절한 말을 해 대도 별로 개의치 않았다. 셜록은 이런 질문들을 했다. <em>아줌마는 굉장히 광범위한 포르노 수집가군요. 어느 작품이 제일 좋았어요? 아저씨 집에 있는 술들을 다 물로 바꾸면, 아저씨가 입을 닦으려고 약장을 뒤지는 광경을 볼 수 있을까요? 전 그쪽이 진 도박 빛 때문에 유괴당하고 싶은 생각은 전혀 없어요. </em>마지막 말은 질문이 아니긴 했다. 마이크로프트 역시 같은 결론에 도달해 있었다. 셜록이 그걸 소리 내어 말했을 때 마이크로프트는 터져 나오는 웃음을 서투르게 억눌렀다. 몇 명의 지원자들은 마이크로프트에게 그가 셜록을 버릇없게 행동하도록 내버려 둔다고 비난했다. 그 말을 들은 마이크로프트도 자신이 셜록에게 더 엄하게 대해야 한다는 점은 인정했지만, 셜록이 맞는 말을 할 때에는 엄하게 대하기가 어려웠다. 셜록은 예의가 바르진 않아도, 항상 옳은 말만 했으니까.</p><p>“적임자를 찾을 수 없을 것 같아.” 셜록이 서재의 카펫에서 채취한 다양한 형태의 섬유 조각들을 연구하면서 말했다.</p><p>“그래, 그럴 것 같구나.” 마이크로프트는 읽고 있던 시에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 말했다.</p><p>“우린 아무도 고용할 수 없을 거야. 그럼 나는 해적선에서 살게 되겠지.”</p><p>“셜록, 너도 해적선의 선장이 될 수 없다는 걸 알고 있잖니.” 마이크로프트는 그렇게 말하며 페이지를 넘겼다.</p><p>“아니거든!” 셜록이 반박했다.</p><p>“지금 바로는 아니지. 너는 높은 자리에 올라갈 만큼의 인내심도 없으니 마구잡이로 대열을 헤치고 나아가려 할 것 아니니. 그럼 네가 마주할 건 선장 자리가 아니라 널빤지 위를 아슬아슬하게 걸으며 결국 바닷속으로 빠져 맞게 될 죽음일 것 같구나.”</p><p>셜록은 대답이 없었다. 마이크로프트는 당장이라도 고개를 돌려 셜록의 표정을 감상하고 싶었다.</p><p>“아니, 난 안 그럴 거야.” 셜록이 마침내 대답했다.</p><p>“그러니? 왜 그렇게 생각하지?” 그제서야 마이크로프트는 고개를 돌려 셜록을 마주 보았다. 셜록의 새로운 시나리오에 관심이 생겼다.</p><p>셜록은 뻔뻔스럽게 말했다. “왜냐면 형이 날 구해줄 거잖아. 형은 내가 그렇게 죽도록 내버려 두지 않을 테니까.” 셜록은 확신을 담아 그렇게 말하고는 섬유 조각으로 다시 눈을 돌렸다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 그 사실이 옳다는 걸 알았지만 셜록이 자신을 확고하게 믿는다는 것에 약간 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. “네가 처형 당할 때 내가 어떻게 널 구하겠니? 해적선에는 전화기 같은 것도 없단다. 내게 위험하다는 걸 어떻게 알릴 수 있겠어?”</p><p>셜록은 올려다보지도 않고 말했다. “그럴 필요 없잖아. 형은 간단히 <em>추리해낼</em> 수 있을 거야. 형은 마이크로프트 홈즈니까. 언젠가는 그 이름에 큰 의미가 생기겠지. 사실 지금도 그렇긴 하지만.”</p><p>“가랑잎 주제에 입만 살았구나, 셜록.” 마이크로프트는 옆에 있던 쿠션을 집어 들고 셜록을 향해 던졌다.</p><p>셜록은 날아오는 쿠션을 가볍게 피하며 입꼬리를 말아올렸다.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>두 사람은 육아 경력이 있는 모든 지원자들에게 죄다 퇴짜를 놓았다. 마이크로프트는 곰곰이 생각하며, 육아 경력이 있는 사람은 거들떠도 보지 말았어야 한다는 결론에 이르렀다. 셜록은 어떤 식으로든, 어떤 형태로든 전형적인 아이가 아니었다. 어린아이들을 돌보는 데 익숙한 사람들은 셜록을 어떻게 다뤄야 할지 전혀 모를 것이다. 마이크로프트에게는 완전히 색다른 사람이 필요했다.</p><p>직업소개소의 담당자는 화가 난 것 같았다. 그는 마이크로프트가 유모를 고용하길 원하면서 (마이크로프트는 ‘짜증 나고, 둔한 멍청이’라고 말하는 대신에 유모라고 말한 것뿐이었다) 왜 육아 경력이 없는 사람을 찾고 있는지 이해하지 못했다. 그는 까다롭게 구는 마이크로프트를 비꼬며 자기 사무실의 인턴이라도 면접을 보겠느냐고 물어왔고 그에 발끈한 마이크로프트는 제일 자격이 없다고 분류한 지원자와 면접을 볼 테니 그 사람을 자기 편으로 보내주지 않겠느냐고 딱 잘라 말했다.</p><p>그렇게 해서 그와 셜록은 응접실에 마사 허드슨 부인과 함께 앉아있게 된 것이었다.</p><p>서류상으로 그녀는, 아무 경력도 없었다. 허드슨 부인의 직업 경력은 미미했고, 그마저 모두 수십 년 전에 일한 기록뿐이었다. 과거로부터 현재까지의 기록에 큰 공백이 있었고, 마이크로프트는 그것을 보며 얼굴을 찌푸리곤 어디서부터 질문을 시작해야 할지 고심하고 있었다.</p><p>여느 때처럼 셜록이 첫 번째 질문을 던졌다. “아주머니 남편은 어디 있어요?”</p><p>"죽었단다.” 허드슨 부인이 대답했다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 허드슨 부인을 힐끗 올려다보고 셜록에게로 눈길을 돌렸다. 셜록은 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채로 눈앞의 지원자를 열정적으로 관찰하며, 겉모습에서 추리해 낼 수 있는 모든 것들로 목록을 만들고 있었다. 마이크로프트는 다시 허드슨 부인을 보았다. 앞에 놓인 서류들처럼, 허드슨 부인의 겉모습에서 알아낼 수 있는 것들은 거의 없었다. 허드슨 부인은 마이크로프트와 셜록의 어머니만큼이나 나이가 많아 보였고, 나이 빼고는 모든 것들이 어머니와 다른 모습이었다. 확실히 어머니는 허드슨 부인이 입고 있는 옷들은 절대 입지 않으셨을 거다. 허드슨 부인은 젊은 층이 입을 옷들과, 나이 든 사람이 입을만한 옷들을 한꺼번에 입는 특이한 패션 센스를 발휘했다. 여기까지 지하철을 타고 왔고, 아침에는 급하게 차를 마셨으며, 허브 진정제를 애용하는 사람이었다. 허드슨 부인에게는 사랑하는 여동생이 한 명 있었는데, 먼 시골에 살고 있어 원하는 만큼 자주 만나는 사이는 아니었다. 아마도 동생은 서리(잉글랜드 남부에 위치한 지역- 역자)에 살고 있을 거다. 이 정도는 쉽게 추론이 가능했고, 그 외의 것들은 전혀 갈피도 잡히지 않았다.</p><p>“허드슨 부인.” 마이크로프트가 쓸모없는 종이 뭉치들을 옆으로 치우며 말했다.</p><p>“어디서 죽었어요?” 셜록이 물었다.</p><p>“플로리다란다.” 허드슨 부인이 대답했다. “혹 플로리다에 가 보았니? 거긴 엄청나게 덥단다. 그래서 엉덩이 쪽에 문제가 있을 때 요양을 가기에 딱 좋지. 그리고 내가 엉덩이에 문제가 있는 사람인데, 그것 때문에 가끔씩 진정제를 사용해야 한단다.” 허드슨 부인은 걱정스러운 표정으로 셜록에게서 시선을 떼고 마이크로프트를 바라보았다. “혹시 그게 문제가 될까요?”</p><p>“아뇨.” 셜록이 대답하자 허드슨 부인은 다시 셜록을 바라보았다.</p><p>마이크로프트도 셜록을 바라보았다. 셜록은... 흥미로워 하는 것 같았다. 셜록은 지금껏 만나왔던 모든 지원자들 중 허드슨 부인이란 사람에게 제일 관심을 보이고 있었다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 허드슨 부인을 찬찬히 훑어보며 호감 가는 부분을 찾으려 했다. 며칠 전 예상치 못하게 고아가 된 소년을 끌어당기는 모성적인 분위기를 풍기고 있어서일까? 그렇지만 이미 두 사람은 허드슨 부인보다 더 나이가 많은 지원자들을 마주했었고, 셜록은 그들 중 누구에게도 관심을 보이지 않았다.</p><p>“그럼 최근에 플로리다에 방문하신 건가요?” 마이크로프트가 허드슨 부인을 돌아보며 물었다. 진지한 질문을 해볼 필요가 있어 보였다.</p><p>“그래요. 방금 영국으로 돌아왔죠. 집에 오니 좋지 않은가요? 그러니까, 하루의 끝에 가족이 있는 유일한 장소잖아요.”</p><p>“저는 과학 실험을 주로 해요. 많이요.” 셜록이 불쑥 끼어들었다. 마치 그 말이 허드슨 부인에게 던지는 일종의 시험인 양 셜록의 눈은 한껏 가늘어져 있었다.</p><p>“어떤 실험이니?” 허드슨 부인이 관심을 보이며 물었다.</p><p>“중요한 실험이요.” 셜록이 대답했다. “제 실험물들에 손을 댄다거나, 제 허락 없이 다른 곳으로 옮기지 마세요. 제 방에 있는 모든 것들도 건드리지 마시고요.” </p><p>허드슨 부인은 살짝 기분이 상한 것 같았다. “난 네 가정부가 아니란다.”</p><p>“전 가끔 밥 먹는 걸 잊어버려요.” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “그래서 누군가 제가 차를 가져다주어야 해요. 그러니까 형, 허드슨 부인이 내게 차를 끓여줘야 하지 않을까?”</p><p>“그게 말이다 - ” 마이크로프트는 차를 끓여주는 것은 허드슨 부인의 일이 아니라 요리사가 할 일이라고 말할 요량이었다.</p><p>“가끔씩 차를 가져다주겠지만, 난 네 <em>가정부가</em> 아니란다.” 허드슨 부인이 셜록에게 말했다.</p><p>셜록은 잠시 생각하다가 다시 물었다. “그럼 비스킷은요?”</p><p>“그것도 가끔씩은.” 허드슨 부인이 말했다. 마이크로프트는 그 말의 진짜 뜻은 <em>‘언제나’</em> 였다는 것을 추리해낼 수 있었다. 셜록이 만족스럽게 소파에 기대는 걸로 봐서 셜록도 추리해낸 모양이다.</p><p>“전 죽음이라는 소재에 병적인 흥미를 가지고 있어요.” 셜록이 즐겁게 말했다. 몇 년 전에 셜록을 담당하던 학교 교사가 상담 도중 이와 같은 말을 했었고, 어머니는 그 말을 그저 웃어넘기셨다. 셜록은 매우 즐거워하며 자신이 받은 평가를 자랑스러워했을 뿐이다.</p><p>“그건 점잖지 못한 태도구나.” 허드슨 부인은 그렇게 말하면서, 벌써 셜록에게 흠뻑 빠진 것처럼, 셜록이 세상에서 가장 영리한 아이인 것처럼 셜록을 향해 미소 지었다.</p><p>마이크로프트는 두 사람을 번갈아 바라보았다. 마이크로프트는 그들 사이에 감도는 애정 어린 분위기에 어리둥절해 하면서도, 좋은 일은 감사히 받아들이면 될 것이라 생각했다. 셜록과 같은 방에 5분 이상 갇힌 후에도 셜록을 애정 어린 눈빛으로 바라볼 수 있는 사람이라면 몇 톤의 황금을 주면서 고용할 가치가 있었다. “언제부터 일을 시작하실 수 있나요?” 마이크로프트가 물었다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>마이크로프트의 걱정과는 달리 모든 일이 만족스럽게 흘러가고 있었다. 학교 문제는 예상했던 대로였고, 물려받은 재산은 안전한 여러 곳에 돈을 나눠 투자했으며, 이피제니아는 계약서에 불평 없이 서명한 후 조용히 물러나 있었다. 나머지 친척들 중 마이크로프트가 셜록의 양육권을 가져가는 것에 반대 의사를 표하는 사람도 없었다. 셜록은 어떤 문제도 일으키지 않고 건강하게 지내는 것 같았다. 그때 이후로 셜록과 한 마디를 나눈 적이 없어도, 마이크로프트는 셜록이 허드슨 부인을 꽤나 마음에 들어 한다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 셜록은 무언가 맘에 들지 않으면 매우 크게 그 불만들을 떠벌리고 다닐 인물인데도 계속해서 침묵을 유지했고, 그 말인즉슨 셜록이 지금 상황에 만족한다는 뜻이었다. 마이크로프트는 안도할 수 있었다. </p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 가장 어려운 난관을 해결했다고 긍정했다. 허드슨 부인과 집사가 보고한 내용들에 더더욱 안심이 되었다. 집사는 셜록이 엄청난 골칫거리라 말하며 최근에는 개구리가 먹지 않고 얼마나 오래 생존할 수 있는지 실험하기 시작했다고 말했다. 허드슨 부인은 셜록 덕에 집안 온구석에 개구리 사체가 나동그라져 있다며, “참 짓궂지 않니.”라고 덧붙였다. 어쩌면 모든 것들이 잘 해결될 것만 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>두꺼운 우편물 봉투가 도착한 날, 마이크로프트는 그 우편이 오리란 걸 거의 잊고 있던 상태였다. 마이크로프트는 그 봉투를 들고 방 안에 홀로 들어가, 심호흡을 하고는 어머니의 부검 결과 보고서를 천천히 읽어내렸다. 두 번이나. 그리고 그는 셜록에게 전화를 걸었다.</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인이 전화를 받았고 마이크로프트는 반사적으로 예의를 갖추어 인사했다. “안녕하세요, 허드슨 부인. 잘 지내고 계시나요?”</p><p> </p><p>“아, 마이크로프트.” 허드슨 부인은 마이크로프트의 목소리가 반가운 것 같았다. “별일 없죠? 일은 잘 풀리고 있나요?”</p><p> </p><p>“네.” 마이크로프트는 전혀 상관할 바가 아니라는 듯이 대강 대답했다. “셜록 집에 있나요?”</p><p> </p><p>“당연하지.” 전화기 너머로 허드슨 부인이 셜록을 부르는 소리가 들렸다. “셜록! 네 형이 바꿔달라고 하는구나!”</p><p> </p><p>그리고 약간 소란스러운 소리가 나더니, 셜록의 목소리가 들렸다. “대체 목적이 뭐야?”</p><p> </p><p>“셜록!” 허드슨 부인이 꾸짖는 소리가 들렸다. “예쁘게 말해야지.”</p><p> </p><p>“지금 형이 아주 중요한 실험을 방해했다구.” 셜록이 그에게 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“아무것도 안 하고 있었잖니.” 허드슨 부인의 목소리가 들렸다. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>머릿속으로</em> 생각 중이었어요.” 셜록이 씩씩대며 반박했다. “엄청나게 정신을 집중하고 있었다고요. 그래서 원하는 게 뭔데?”</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 그 사실을 말해주는 게 왜 이토록 어려운 건지 알 수 없었다. “오늘 어머니의 부검 보고서가 내게 도착했단다.”</p><p> </p><p>“그걸 <em>왜</em> 형이 받아?” 셜록이 불평한다. “왜 나이가 많다는 이유만으로 재밌는 걸 다 가져가냐고."</p><p> </p><p>“이건 재밌는 게 아니란다, 셜록.” 마이크로프트가 날카롭게 대꾸했다.</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 아무 말이 없었다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 상처받았다는 걸 알았지만 아무 사과도 하지 않았다. 셜록은 마이크로프트의 반응을 예상하지 못한 것 같았다. “사망 원인이 뭐래?”</p><p> </p><p>“알레르기로 인한 과민성 쇼크라고 하더구나.” 마이크로프트가 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 아까보다 더 오랫동안 말이 없었다. “그럴 리가 없어. 부검이 잘못된 거야. 멍청이들. 이러니 내가 부검을 했어야 하는데.”</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 눈 주변을 문질렀다. 머리가 아파오기 시작했다. “부검 결과에는 아무런 문제가 없단다, 셜록.”</p><p> </p><p>“형 과민성 쇼크가 뭔지는 아는 거야?” 셜록이 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“당연히 알고 있다.” 마이크로프트가 쏘아붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>“대체 엄마가 알레르기를 일으킨 게 뭐야? 엄마는 아무런 알레르기도 없었는데!”</p><p> </p><p>“부검 결과 상으로는 견과류라고 나와 있단다.”</p><p> </p><p>“견과류?” 셜록이 비명에 가까운 새된 소리로 말했다. “<em>견과류라고</em><em>?</em> 말도 안 돼. 시신을 파내서 다시 부검을 해봐야 해.”</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 두 손으로 무거워져 오는 머리를 받쳤다. “그럴 필요 없단다…. 어머니는 견과류에 알레르기가 생기신 거고, 그 결과 과민성 쇼크로 돌아가셨어, 셜록. 이미 일어난 사실이란다.”</p><p> </p><p>“하지만 그건…. 그럴 확률은….” 셜록은 불확실하게 말꼬리를 흐렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“희박하지.” 마이크로프트가 지친 채로 말했다. “불가능한 게 아니라.”</p><p> </p><p>“이게 다…. 엄마가 견과류를 먹어서라고.” 셜록은 이 소식이 사실일 리가 없다고 믿는 것 같았다. 마이크로프트는 그 기분을 완벽히 이해했다. 그도 그랬기에 부검 보고서를 두 번이나 읽었다. 겉으로 보기에 건강했던 어머니가 한순간에 갑작스럽게 돌아가신 이유가 무엇이라고 생각해 왔었는지는 잘 모르겠어도, 결코 알레르기일 거라 예상하지는 않았다. “엄마는 견과류를 먹었고,” 셜록이 느리게 말을 이었다. “그날 집에는 아무도 없었던 거야. 그게…. 그게 다라는 거지.”</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록이 지난 모든 기억을 돌아보며 어머니에 대해 관찰한 사실들을 되짚어보는 중이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 이 모든 것이 말이 되게끔, 마인드 팰리스의 넓은 복도에서 정신없이 뛰어다니며 증거를 정리하고 있을 것이다. “어머니가 견과류에 대한 알레르기가 생겼다는 걸 겉으로 보고 추리해 내기는 불가능하단다, 셜록.”</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 말이 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“셜록?”</p><p> </p><p>“허드슨 부인 바꿔줄까?” 셜록은 감정이 느껴지지 않는 목소리로 대꾸했다. </p><p> </p><p>“셜록” 마이크로프트가 불렀지만 허드슨 부인이 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“마이크로프트? 괜찮은 건가요? 셜록에게 뭐라고 말했어요?”</p><p> </p><p>“셜록 어디 갔습니까?”</p><p> </p><p>“얼굴이 종잇장처럼 하얗게 질려서 지금 위층으로 올라가고 있어요.”</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “어머니께서 견과류에 대한 알레르기 반응으로 돌아가셨습니다.”</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인이 혀를 쯧쯧 차며 말했다. “불쌍해라. 그 사실을 지금 안 건가요?”</p><p> </p><p>“방금 부검 보고서를 받았습니다.” 마이크로프트가 조금 망설이다가 덧붙였다. “허드슨 부인, 셜록이 돌아가신 어머니를 가장 먼저 발견했어요. 알고 계셔야 할 것 같군요.”</p><p> </p><p>“어머.” 겨우 두 음절로 이루어진 그 단어는 많은 뜻을 내포하고 있었다. 허드슨 부인은 잠시 아무 말이 없었고, 마이크로프트는 그 일이 장래 셜록의 행동에 미칠 영향에 대해 허드슨 부인이 충분히 이해하도록 기다려 주었다. “셜록에게 부검 보고서를 보내주는 건 어때요?” 허드슨 부인이 고민 끝에 말했다. “그 애 기운을 북돋아 줄 것 같아서요. 알다시피, 셜록은 과학 같은 것들을 좋아하잖아요."</p><p> </p><p>마이크로프트는 셜록이 부검 보고서를 받고 기쁜 표정을 하는 걸 다른 사람이 이해할 수 있을지 상상해 보았다. 허드슨 부인이란 보석을 우연히 발견하지 못했더라면 지금쯤 무슨 일이 닥쳤을지 생각도 하기 싫었다. 요즘 자주 드는 생각이었다. “네.” 마이크로프트가 말했다. “감사합니다. 말씀하신 대로 하죠, 허드슨 부인.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>셜록 홈즈는 모든 하인들이 쉬는 날에, 그러니까 그의 어머니가 모든 하인들에게 휴가를 준 날에 돌아가신 어머니를 발견했다. 그의 어머니는 하인들 각각의 쉬는 날을 일일이 조정하기보다 한 번에 모든 사람에게 휴가를 주는 것이 더 편리하다고 말해 왔었다. 그래서 셜록은 학교를 마치고 운전사가 집 앞에 그를 내려주었을 때, 문을 열면 마주할 광경을 전혀 예상하지 못했다. 셜록은 평소처럼 현관문을 열고 들어가다가, 현관 앞에서 갑자기 발걸음을 멈추었다. 그때부터 알 수 있었다. 그날 이후로 셜록은 문을 열고 들어오자마자 어떻게 어머니의 죽음을 추리해낼 수 있었는지 알아내려 많은 시간을 쏟았는데도, 결코 만족할 만한 결론에 도달하지 못했다. 그저, 이다음에 내디딜 발걸음이, 앞으로 다가올 자신의 삶을 송두리째 바꿔 놓으리란 걸 느낄 수 있었을 뿐이었다.</p><p> </p><p>그날 발견된 어머니의 시신에 대해 셜록이 기억하고 있는 특징들은 수첩에 단정한 글씨로 적혀있었다. 이전에 써놓은 과학적인 아이디어들을 지나, 한 페이지를 더 넘기면 그제서야 그날의 기록들을 볼 수 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>반듯이 누운 자세</em>
</p><p>문쪽에서 약 7미터 떨어진 거리</p><p>좌측 팔이 구부러져 있고, 좌측 손은 목에 올려져 있음</p><p>우측 팔은 쫙 펴진 상태. 우측 손은 커피 테이블 위 놓여있는 전화기 방향으로 주먹을 움켜쥐고 있음</p><p>약간 부은 눈가</p><p>우측 관자놀이 부근에 멍이 듦.</p><p>파랗게 질린 피부, 차가움, 약간의 사후 경직, 죽은 지 약 세 시간? </p><p>바닥에 놓여있던 물건들:</p><p>· 여기저기 흩어진 체스 말들- 흰색 룩, 흰색 폰 2개, 검은색 폰 3개, 검은색 나이트, 검은색 비숍</p><p>· 간식 접시</p><p>· 반쯤 먹은 당근 케이크 조각</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 침대에 앉아 수첩에 적어놓았던 것들을 다시 읽었다. 삼 일 동안 열일곱 번이나 본 내용이었다. 셜록은 평소 그랬던 것처럼, 수첩을 바라보며, <em>반쯤 먹은 당근 케이크 조각</em>이라고 적힌 문장을 바라보았다. 놓치기엔 너무나 명백한 단서였다. 셜록은 어머니가 아마도 질식사했을 거라고 추정했다. 어머니는 질식했을 때 나타나는 증상을 보이고 있었다. 그게 다른 이유 때문이었다는 걸 지금에서야 알 수 있었다. 그리고 셜록은 어떠한 도움을 주기에도 대략 세 시간이나 늦은 상태였다.</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 어머니를 발견하자마자 그 사실을 알 수 있었다. 그래서 그는 응급 구조대에 전화를 걸지 않았다. 아무런 소용이 없을 테니까. 대신에 셜록은 마이크로프트에게 전화했다. 그리고 자신이 지금 진지하게 말하고 있다는 걸 마이크로프트에게 납득시키고 나서, 흩어진 체스 조각들을 그날 아침에 보았던 모양 그대로 다시 정리해 두었다. 그리고 위층으로 올라가 신중하게 본 것들을 기록했었다.</p><p> </p><p>결국 아무런 소용도 없는 일들이었다. 셜록은 마이크로프트가 말해 준 죽음의 원인을 전혀 예상하지 못한 상태였다. 그 단순한 것을 추리하지 못한 자신이 너무나 바보 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인이 노크했다. 정확히 말하자면, 누군가가 문을 두드렸고, 그 주체는 허드슨 부인일 수밖에 없었다. 셜록의 방문에 노크할 사람은 허드슨 부인이 유일했다. 나머지 하인들은 될 수 있는 한 셜록을 피해 다녔다.</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 수첩을 닫고 침대에서 먼 쪽 바닥으로 대충 던져놓고 말했다. “왜요?”</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 손에 든 봉투를 흔들어 보이며 문을 열고 들어왔다. “네 형이 부검 보고서를 보냈단다, 셜록. 네가 보고 싶어 할 것 같아서.” 허드슨 부인은 그에게 환한 미소를 지어 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 봉투를 보며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 보고 싶기도 했고 동시에 쳐다보고 싶지도 않았다. 셜록은 완전히 새로운 사건을 원했다. 다른 무언가, 자신의 잘못이 아닌 무언가를 원했다.</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 봉투를 받아 수첩이 있는 바닥으로 던져놓고는, 허드슨 부인을 똑바로 쳐다보며 말했다. “아주머니 남편은 안 죽었네요.”</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 약간 놀란 표정이었다. “뭐라고 했니?”</p><p> </p><p>“그때 거짓말하셨잖아요. 어느 정도는 거짓말이었는데, 그게 다가 아니군요. 제가 아직 알아내지 못한 상황이 존재하는 것 같아요. 뭔지 말해줘요.”</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 침대 발치에 앉아 셜록을 바라보았다. 셜록이 터득한 정보에 따르면, 허드슨 부인은 셜록의 직접적인 부탁은 웬만하면 들어주는 편이었다. “그이는…. 거의 죽었단다. 아직 죽지는 않았지.”</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 허드슨 부인을 면밀히 살펴보았다. “아픈 거예요?" 질문을 던지긴 했지만, 올바른 답이 아닌 것 같았다. 이미 알고 있는 몇 가지 사실에 부합하지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 고개를 저었다. “그는 - ”</p><p> </p><p>“잠깐만요.” 셜록이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. “아직 말하지 마요. 생각할 시간이 필요하니까. 플로리다. 그래, 플로리다에 있군요. 아주머니와 같이 영국으로 돌아오지 않았어요. 플로리다라, 거의 죽었지만, 아픈 것도 아니고, 죽음을 예상한다면…. 혹시 사형수인가요? 아주머니 남편이 <em>살인자예요?</em>" 셜록은 그 사실에 대해 기뻐해서는 안된다는 걸 알고 있었다. 원래라면 부적절한 것에 흥미를 느낀다고 해서 딱히 신경을 쓰지 않았지만 허드슨 부인에 대한 일이라면 신경이 쓰였다. 허드슨 부인의 마음을 아프게 하고 싶지 않았다. “죄송해요.” 셜록이 재빨리 덧붙였다. “죄송해요. 혹시 아주머니 남편이 살인자예요?" 셜록은 흥미로운 기색을 최대한 감추면서, 이런 상황에서 마이크로프트가 말할 법한, 우려가 담긴 어조를 흉내 내려 애썼다.</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 셜록을 보며 웃었다. “셜록, 정말이지, 이런 일을 가지고 좋아하면 안 된단다. 사람들은 네가 끔찍하다고 생각할 거야.”</p><p> </p><p>“누가 다른 사람 생각들을 신경이나 쓴대요?”</p><p> </p><p>“내가 신경 쓴단다.”</p><p> </p><p>“그래서 남편이 사형수인 걸 아무한테도 말하지 않으시는 거죠.”</p><p> </p><p>“네가 생각하는 그런 쪽의 이야기가 아니란다.”</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 그 말을 가볍게 무시했다. 셜록은 이 새로운 사건이 기막히게 멋지다고 생각하는 중이었다. 오직 셜록만을 위해 만들어진, 훌륭한 퍼즐이었다. “누명을 쓴 건가요?” 셜록이 침대에서 자세를 고쳐 앉으며 신나게 물었다. “제가 아주머니 남편이 무죄라는 걸 증명해 주고 감옥에서 빼내오기를 원하세요?”</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 그를 바라보았다. 지금껏 보아왔던 허드슨 부인의 표정 중에 가장 심각해 보였다. 셜록은 자신이 무얼 잘못 말했는지 생각하기 시작했다.</p><p> </p><p>“전 할 수 있어요, 아시잖아요.” 허드슨 부인이 자신의 능력을 의심하고 있을지도 모른다고 생각한 셜록이 강하게 덧붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>“아, 물론 나도 그렇게 생각한단다.” 허드슨 부인이 천천히 말했다. “그런데 그이는 나쁜 사람이란다, 셜록. 끔찍하고…. 나쁜 사람이야.”</p><p> </p><p>“유죄군요.” 셜록이 그 사실을 깨달으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“기소된 죄목에 한해서는 그렇고, 그 이상도 별반 다르지 않지. 정말…. 끔찍한 사람이야.”</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 무릎 위에 두 손을 굳게 움켜쥐고 있었다. 셜록은 그런 허드슨 부인을 바라보며, 인상을 찡그렸다. “그 사람을 무서워하는군요.”</p><p> </p><p>“조금 무서워하는지도 모르지.” 미소를 짓는 허드슨 부인의 입술이 살짝 떨렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜요? 이미 사형 판결을 받았잖아요.”</p><p> </p><p>“하지만 만약에…. 항소라는 것도 있잖니, 셜록. 절차상의 문제도 너무 복잡하고. 미국의 법 제도는….”</p><p> </p><p>셜록은 선택의 여지가 없다고 생각했다. 허드슨 부인이 두려워하는 일은 없어야 했다. 평생 동안, 무슨 일이든지. 셜록이 허드슨 부인의 곁에 있는 한은. “제가 막을게요.” 셜록이 결심했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭘 막는다는 거니?”</p><p> </p><p>“그 사람이 풀려나는걸요. 감옥에서 나오는걸요. 법 제도를 악용하지 않도록 막을게요. 그 사람이 있어야 하는 곳에 있도록, 그리고 처형되어서 다시는 아주머니를 위협하지 않도록 할게요.” 셜록은 충동적으로 허드슨 부인의 손을 잡았다. 전에 다른 사람이 하는 걸 본 적이 있었고, 셜록은 이 행동이 위로를 위한 것이라고 추측했다. 그리고 그 추측은 맞아떨어졌다. 심지어 셜록은 허드슨 부인의 손을 꽉 쥐기도 했다. “무서워하지 마세요. 제가 지켜드릴 테니까.” 셜록이 맹세했다.</p><p> </p><p>허드슨 부인은 무어라 말해야 할지 모르겠다는 얼굴이었다. 셜록은 혹시 허드슨 부인이 눈물을 터뜨리는 건 아닌가 싶었다. “그러지 않아도…. 나를 안전하게 지켜주는 건 <em>네</em> 일이 아니란다.”</p><p> </p><p>“아시다시피, 홈즈 가 사람들은 다른 이들을 안전하게 지키는데 능해요.” 셜록은 어머니를 잠깐 생각하고는 말을 이었다. “대개는요. 우리를 적으로 두는 것보다 아군으로 두는 게 훨씬 더 좋죠.” 적어도 마지막 말은 사실이었다. 그의 어머니와 마이크로프트가 자주 하던 말이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“다른 사람들에게 보여주는 네 모습보다 너는 훨씬 더 사려 깊구나.” 허드슨 부인이 그렇게 말하고는, 셜록의 두 손을 꼭 쥐었다.</p><p> </p><p>셜록이 생각하기에, 방금 그 말은 일종의 동의였다. 셜록은 침대 헤드보드에 기대어 앉아 만족스럽게 말했다. “아주머니 남편이 관련된 사건의 서류들을 다 봐야겠어요.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-body">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-content no-margin text-left font-kopub-batang visible font-size-level3">
    <p>
      <em>1992년 9월</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존 왓슨은 이튼 고등학교에서 자연스럽게 학생들 사이에 섞여 생활하기를 원했다. 굳이 주목받지 않으면서, 조용히 살고 싶었다. 그의 바람대로 될 것이라 기대한 건 아니었어도, 그렇게 되기를 바랐다. 존은 이튼 고등학교로 떠날 짐을 싸면서 스스로에게 그렇게 되뇌었다. 그의 어머니는 그를 못마땅한 눈길로 바라보며, 마치 자기 분수를 모르고 날뛰는 아이 취급을 했다. <em>이튼 고등학교에 다니는 왓슨이라니? </em>어머니는 이렇게 말했었다. <em>네가 그럴 자격이 없다는 건 다들 한눈에 눈치챌 거다.</em> 물론 존은 그럴 자격이 있었다. 존은 공평하고 정당하게 입학 허가를 받았으니까. 그럼에도 존이 기숙사를 찾아 헤매는 동안 그에게 따라붙는 호기심 어린 눈빛에, 존은 그가 정말로 자격이 없는 것 같다는 생각을 했다. 벌써부터 자연스럽게 섞여 들어갈 계획은 틀어진 것 같았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“길을 잃은 것 같은데,” 결국엔 다른 학생이 존에게 말을 걸었다. “기숙사 찾는 걸 도와줄까?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 그가 길을 잃은 것처럼 보이지 않았기를 바랐다. 그저 혼자서, 평온하게 산책을 즐기고 있는 것처럼... 그것도 짐가방을 질질 끌면서. 빌어먹을, 남들의 눈엔 <em>명백히</em> 길을 잃은 것처럼 보였을 거다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“난…. 맞아.” 쓸데없이 부정할 필요는 없을 것 같았다. “홀랜드 기숙사를 찾고 있어.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아, 그건 간단해. 바로 저기 있는 건물이야.” 존에게 말을 건 학생은 그들이 서 있던 건물 바로 건너편에 있는 기숙사를 가리켰다. 존은 그 간단한 것도 알아채지 못한 자신이 바보 같았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“고마워.” 존은 그 학생에게 말하며, <em>나는 나 스스로를 바보나 멍청이라 생각하지 않아</em>라는 뜻을 담아 확신에 찬 미소를 지어 보이려 애를 썼다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“뭐 이런 걸 가지고. 난 마이크 스탬포드야.” 마이크가 손을 내밀었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그에 존은 조금 안도할 수 있었다. 지금 이 상황은, 친구를 사귀는 것과 비슷했으니까. 존은 상대방이 내민 손을 잡고 악수했다. “나는 존 왓슨.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“너 몇 학년이야?” 마이크가 의아하게 물었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“졸업반이야.” 존이 대답했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>마이크는 더욱 의아한 표정을 지으며 고개를 갸웃거렸지만 더는 뭐라 물어오지 않았다. “나도 그래. 그럼 우리 곧 다시 만나겠구나.” 마이크는 존의 옆을 떠났다. 누군가와 약속을 한 것이 분명했다. 마이크는 이미 알고 있는 사람들을 만나, 이젠 집 같아진 기숙사에서 마지막 학년을 평화롭게 보낼 것이었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 전학을 오겠다고 고집을 부린 것이 후회되었다. 머리가 훼까닥 돌아버린 건 아닌가 싶었다. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그는 마이크가 가리킨 건물을 향해 짐가방을 끌었다. 그 건물은 담쟁이덩굴에 뒤덮인 벽면이 눈에 확 들어오는 2층짜리 건물이었다. 당당하고 웅장한 그 건물에 대칭 모양으로 창문이 줄지어 늘어선 것을 보고 존은 자신이 살던 공영 임대 아파트를 생각했다. 여기에 전학 온 것은 완전히 미친 짓 같았지만, 존은 자신에게 생긴 새로운 집을 바라보며 다짐했다. <em>너는 이튼 고등학교에 왔어.</em> 그렇다고 해서 자신감이 솟구치진 않았고, 오히려 아무하고도 말을 섞으면 안 되겠다는 의구심만 커져 갔다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그의 방이라고 안내받았던 기숙사 방문이 활짝 열려있었고, 그 안에는 누군가가 있었다. 사실, 누군가 있는 것보다 더 많은 무언가가 있었다. 그 방은 갖가지 잡동사니들로 엄청나게 어질러져 있었다. 분류할 수 없을 정도로 많은 <em>물건들이었다</em>. 불안불안하게 쌓아올려진 책과 신문, 그리고 잡지 더미들. 페트리 접시와 플라스크는 방 안에 존재하는 모든 평평한 공간이란 공간에 흩어져 있었고, 인간의 두개골과 매우 흡사한 것 같은 정체불명의 무언가도 보였다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“원하는 거라도?” 방 안에 있던 누군가가 고개도 들지 않은 채로 물었다. 그제서야 존은 두개골 모양의 물건에서 눈길을 돌려 상대를 바라보았다. 같은 반 학생일 것 같은 그는 창가의 책상 위에 놓인 현미경에 시선을 고정한 채로, 손으로는 초점을 맞추기 위해 현미경을 조작하고 있었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그게…. 뭔가 착오가 있었던 것 같아. 미안.” 오늘만 해도 존은 백 번은 넘게 바보가 된 기분이었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아니.” 그가 종이 위에 글씨를 휘갈겨 쓰며 말했다. “여긴 네 방이 맞아.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존도 그 생각을 하고 있던 참이었다. 학교 행정부에서 뭔가 실수가 있지 않았다면, 이 방은 분명 그가 적어 놓은 방 번호였다. 존은 다시 그 학생을 바라보았다. 이제 그는 의자에 등을 대고 앉아 자신을 관심이 가득한 눈으로 바라보고 있었다. 그는 이튼 고등학교 교복을 갖춰 입고 있었는데, 넥타이만 매지 않은 상태였다. 존은 자신의 옷차림이 하찮은 것만 같은 기분이었다. 아니, 방 안에 있는 그 사람의 모든 것이 존을 하찮아 보이게 했다. 마치 존이란 인간이 뿌리에서부터 다시 다듬어져서, 다림질이라도 할 필요가 있는 것처럼 말이다. 방 안의 그는 무언가 드라마틱하고 다른 세계에서 온 것 같은 느낌을 풍기고 있었다. 그 애는 광대뼈가 도드라지게 튀어나와 있어서 자칫하면 외계인같이 이상하게 보일 수 있는 외모인데도, 그런 느낌보다는 오히려 호기심을 자극했다. 그 애의 입술선은 활처럼 휘어 있었는데, 어찌나 모양이 신기하던지 실제 입술이 아닐 것만 같았다. 그 입술은 바보 같다는 느낌보다 역설적이게도 귀족적인 분위기를 풍겼다. 또 눈동자는 연한 색이었는데, 존의 위치에서는 무슨 색인지 확실히 보이지 않았다. 그러나 눈동자가 무슨 색이든 간에, 날카롭게 빛나고 있는 것만은 확실했고, 머리칼은 제멋대로 휘어진 검은 곱슬머리였다. 그 애의 모든 것은 지나치게 드라마틱하고 불필요했는데도, 동시에 위풍당당하고 뇌리에 강하게 박혔다. 그에 비하면 존은 자신이 우습게 느껴졌다. 만약 이튼에 다니는 모든 사람들이 이런 식으로 생겼을지, 그리고 만약 그렇다면 자신이 충분히 눈에 띄지 않는다는 이유로 퇴학당할지 궁금해졌다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존의 침실에 있는 이 정체 모를 침입자가 터무니없을 정도로 길고, 우아한 손가락을 한 데 모아 뾰족한 모양을 만들어 그의 모형 같은 입을 톡톡 건드리고는 말했다. “아주 흥미로운 종류의 협박 편지라. 안에 뭐가 들어있을지 아주 기대되는걸.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 눈을 한 번 깜빡였다. 짐가방을 들고 있던 손에 힘이 들어갔다. “방금 뭐라고?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“넌 여기 전학 온 거야. 그것도 졸업반에. 졸업반인데도 전학을 온다고? 말도 안 되는 일이지. 그리고 넌 공영 임대 주택에서 살았고 공립 학교를 다녔군. 네가 그 근방에서 이름난 수재였다고 해도 여기 올 만한 이유는 없었을 텐데. 그럼 뭔가 다른 이유가 있는 모양이군.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 인상을 찌푸리고 그게 너랑 무슨 상관이냐고 쏘아붙이려 했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“말해주지 마.” 그 애가 말을 끊었다. “나 혼자서 알아내겠어.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 부아가 치밀어 오르기 시작했다. “말해주려던 거 아니었거든.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아, 뭔가 사연이 있긴 있었나 보네.” 그 애가 승리감에 젖은 표정으로 결론지었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 솟구쳐 오르는 짜증에 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. “네 알 바 아니거든. 그런데 대체 그건 어떻게 안 거야?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그 애는 거만하게 콧방귀를 뀌며 말했다. “<em>죄다</em> 어려운 추리는 아니었어. 난 셜록 홈즈니까.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>상류층이나 쓸 법한 고급지고 이상한 이름이었다. 존은 열이 받아 생각했다. <em>고급지고 이상한 외모와 목소리에 딱 걸맞은 이름이네.</em> 존은 이상한 것들이 널려 있는 바닥을 헤치고 짐가방을 끌고 방 안으로 들어왔다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“조심해.” 존이 박제된 다람쥐에 걸려 거의 넘어질 뻔하자 셜록 홈즈란 애가 날카롭게 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“넌 내 방에서 뭘 하고 있는 건데?” 방 안에 있는 장애물들을 요리조리 피해 침대가에 겨우 도착한 존이 캐물었다. 침대는 종이들로 뒤덮여 있었는데, 그 종이들에는 하나같이 복잡한 방정식들이 빼곡히 쓰여 있었다. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“여긴 내 연구실이야.” 셜록 홈즈가 대답했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 어리벙벙한 채로 셜록을 바라보았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“뭐, <em>아무도</em> 쓰고 있지 않았고” 셜록이 엄청나게 크게 콧방귀를 뀌며 설명했다. “난 추가적인 공간이 필요했거든.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“너도 네 방이 있지 않아?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“당연하지. 바로 옆방이야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“딱 좋네.” 존이 말을 이었다. “그럼 여기 있는 것들 다 네 방으로 옮기자.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그럴 순 없어.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“대체 왜?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“내 방에는 이런 물건들이 있으면 안 돼. 그럼 또 혼날 거고, 난 이미 많은 문제를 일으키고 다녀서 말이야. 넌 이 정도로 트집 잡히진 않을 거야. 그리고 우리에겐 협박 편지라는 아주 좋은 기회가 주어졌잖아.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“우리?” 존이 되물었다. “우리라니?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록 홈즈는 고개를 끄덕였다. “당연하지. 이제부터 우린 이 방을 같이 쓰는 거야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“안 돼.” 존이 말했다. “우린 이 방을 같이 쓸 수 없어. 여긴 내 방이라구.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“여긴 네 방이고 동시에 내 연구실이야. 그러니, 우리는 방을 같이 쓰는 거지.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“여긴 네 연구실이 아냐.” 존이 강하게 말했다. “여긴 내 방이라고.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“둘 다야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“어떻게 둘 다일 수가 있어?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“여기엔 실험 도구들도 있고, 침대도 있잖아.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“침대긴 침대지. 그것도 위에…. 저거 설마 풍선껌이야?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록 홈즈는 처음으로 자리에서 일어섰다. 셜록은 존보다 키가 컸는데, 그 사실에 존은 짜증이 났다. 셜록 홈즈라는 사람의 전체를 이루고 있는 귀족적이고, 우아한 몸짓과 표정보다도 키가 크다는 사실이 더 싫었다. 셜록은 고상하게 존을 지나쳐 침대 위의 올려진 것들을 한곳으로 모으기 시작했다. “실험을 위해서야. 있잖아, 내가 좀 정리해 놓을게.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 약간 창피하다는 듯 말했고, 그래서 존은 조금이나마 승리의 감정을 맛보았다. “좋아.” 존이 짐가방을 침대 위에 올려놓으며 맞장구쳤다. “정리해 놔. 그리고 앞으로 침대 위에는 아무것도 올려놓지 마. 거긴 내 영역이니까.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 고개를 끄덕이고 침대 위에 있던 물건들을 방 안에 산더미처럼 쌓여있던 책 더미 위에 죄다 올려놓았다. 그때서야 존은 자신이 침대 외의 공간은 셜록의 연구실이 되도록 허락해 준 셈이라는 걸 깨달았다. <em>어쩌다 이렇게 됐지?</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 한숨을 푹 쉬고 셜록이 하는 의미 없는 행동들을 지켜보았다. 셜록은 그걸 ‘정리’라고 생각하는 것 같았는데 사실은 물건 더미를 다른 더미 위에 옮기는 작업일 뿐이었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“닭 모형이 필요한 실험이 있어?” 존이 물었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“당연 아니지.” 셜록이 잠깐 동안 환하게 미소 지으며 대답했다. “그건 그냥 장난용이야.” 셜록은 이만하면 많이 치웠다는 듯이 만족스러운 얼굴로 몸을 곧추세웠다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 전혀 그렇게 생각하지 않았고 그 말을 소리 내어 얘기하려 했지만 셜록이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“나랑 같이 어디 좀 가자.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“어딜 가는데?” 존은 눈앞의 이 미친놈이 뭘 제안할지 상상도 가지 않았기에 불안하게 물었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“학교에서는 네가 이 캠퍼스를 견학하도록 일정을 짜 놨을 텐데, 그건 신입생들이랑 같이 다녀야 해.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“나도 신입생인데.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아니, 아니, 1학년 애들이란 뜻이었어. 열세 살짜리. 이튼 고등학교에서의 첫 견학을 사감 선생이랑 1학년 애들과 함께 보내고 싶진 않겠지. 그럼 <em>아무것도</em> 얻는 게 없을걸.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그 문제에 대해선 셜록의 말이 맞는 것 같았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그러니까 이 내가 이튼 기숙사 견학을 시켜주겠다고. 그리고 네 조언도 필요하니까.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“내 조언이라니?” 존이 의아하게 물었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“응. 과학의 관점에서.” 셜록은 그렇게 말하며 이미 문가로 향하고 있었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“잠깐만. 왜 내가 과학에 대해 잘 안다고 생각하는데?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 문 뒤로 고개를 내밀고 입꼬리를 올려 씩 웃었다. “내가 여길 연구실로 쓰게 해줬잖아. 이제 서둘러.” 셜록은 기쁨에 겨워 당장이라도 춤을 출 기세였다. <em>“위험할 수도 있어.”</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>*</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 셜록이 안내하는 이튼 고등학교 견학이 엄청나게 유용한지 아니면 놀랄 정도로 쓸모없는 것인지 결정할 수 없었다. 대부분의 시간 동안 존은 매우 빨리 걷는 셜록을 따라가느라 바빴다. 셜록은 그 와중에도 멀리 있는 건물들을 가리키면서 이렇게 말했다. “저긴 지루한 멍청이들이 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 걸 배우는 곳이지. 저 건물에는 가지 마. 내가 봤을 땐 저 안에 있는 사람들이 수은 중독으로 천천히 죽어가고 있는 게 확실하니까. 아무도 내 말은 믿지 않지만.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 그 수은과 관련된 그 건물이 어디 있는지 마음속으로 기억하고는 셜록의 뒤를 따라 들판을 가로질렸다. 무성히 자란 나무들은 9월의 노을 속에서 그림자처럼 서 있었다. “너 나랑 동갑이야?” 존은 자신이 친구를 사귈 때까지 잠시 동안만 셜록과 함께 다니면 좋을 것 같다는 생각이었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아니, 난 6학년이야.” 셜록은 여전히 휙휙 걸으며 말했다. “아마 우린 몇 개 수업을 같이 듣게 될걸. 나는 내 위의 학년 수업도 듣거든.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“왜?” 존이 물었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“왜냐면 선생들은 그게 나한테 동기 부여가 될 거라고 생각하니까. 선생들은 다 멍청하기 짝이 없어.” 셜록의 목소리에선 짙은 경멸이 묻어 나왔다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아.” 존은 알아차릴 수 있었다. “넌 여기서 제일 똑똑한 애니까. 당연하지.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 걸음을 멈추고 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴서 존을 바라보았다. “난 학교를 다니지 말았어야 해.” 셜록이 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 점점 흥미가 생겼다. “그럼 왜 이튼에 다니고 있는 거야?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 아까보다 더 인상을 구겼고, 다시 나무 사이를 향해 휙 돌아섰다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 미소지으며 그를 따라 걸었다. “우리 어디 가는 건데?” </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“강가로. 거긴 조용하고 학교와는 고립되어서 아무도 우릴 방해하지 않을 거야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“왜 강가로 가는데?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 다시 걸음을 멈추고 존을 내려다보았다. “지금 겁나?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 그 말을 듣고 놀라 빈 들판을 경계하는 눈으로 둘러보았다. “겁내야 해?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“넌 방금 날 처음 봤잖아. 그리고 난 어딘가 고립된 곳으로 널 데려가고 있다고 했고. 내가 사람을 죽일 수 있는 수천 가지 방법을 알고 있다는 것도 알아 둬. 그쪽으로 많이 공부해 뒀거든.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 눈썹을 찌푸리며 말했다. “저기, 기분 나빠하진 말고 들어. 난 임대 아파트에서 자랐다고. 온몸으로 상류층이라는 티를 팍팍 내는 사람은 너밖에 본 적이 없어. 그러니까 나한테 넌 한 주먹감일 것 같은데.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 눈을 가늘게 떴는데 기분이 나쁜 것 같지는 않았다. 오히려... 사실, 존은 얼굴 표정을 잘 해석하지 못하는 편이었다. 잠시 후에 셜록은 다시 걸음을 재촉했고 존은 셜록을 따랐다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“왜 내가 싸움을 못한다고 생각하는 거지?” 셜록이 걸으면서 물어왔다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“너 싸움 잘해?” 존이 대답 대신 물었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“나도 기본적인 호신술은 배웠어, 존.” 셜록이 대답했다. “이튼에서도 그건 필요하니까.” 그들이 강기슭에 다다르고 나서, 셜록은 무엇인가 찾으려는 것처럼 진흙 속을 열렬히 파헤치기 시작했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록이 더 편하게 땅을 파려고 무릎을 꿇고 앉자 존은 셜록이 입고 있는 비싼 이튼 교복 바지의 상태가 걱정되어 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 이 학교의 모든 것들은 말도 안 되게 비쌌는데, 셜록은 인생을 살면서 돈 문제에 대해 고민해본 적은 없을 터였다. 셜록은 존이 몇 달 전만 해도 상상조차 하지 못할 가격의 교복에다가 온통 오물을 묻힌 채로 땅바닥을 거의 기어 다니고 있었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록이 입고 있던 셔츠가 튀어나온 잔가지에 걸려 찢어졌다. 셜록은 “젠장” 같이 들리는 단어를 중얼거리고는 나무 밑동을 계속해서 무릎으로 기어 다녔는데, 자칫하면 강둑으로 굴러떨어져 물에 빠질 것 같은 위치였다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“조심해 줄래?” 존은 물에 뛰어들어 허우적거리는 셜록을 구하고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없었다. 그는 마음속으로 셜록이 수영할 줄 알기를 바랄 뿐이었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“이 정도는 괜찮아.” 셜록이 안심하라는 듯 얘기하고는 강둑 너머로 몸을 숙여 무언가를 끄집어냈다. 셜록의 눈에는 승리감이 가득 차 있었다. “좋았어!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록이 끄집어낸 건 꽤 큰 나무판자였다. 길이가 거의 셜록의 팔만 했다. 셜록은 그 판자를 존이 서있는 곳까지 질질 끌고 왔다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 판자에 관심이 없었고, 그저 엉망이 된 셜록의 교복만을 쳐다보았다. “맙소사, 너 꼴이 완전 엉망이 됐어.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 대수롭지 않게 더럽혀진 교복을 내려다보았다. “이 정도는 늘상 있는 일인걸. 존, 이걸 봐!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“대체 매일 뭘 하길래 그래?” 존은 그렇게 말하고 나무판자로 시선을 돌렸다. 해가 점점 지고 있어서, 존은 자신의 눈앞에 있는 불분명한 위협의 정체가 무엇인지 보이지 않았다. “이게 뭔데?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“이건 곰팡이야, 존.” 셜록은 만족스럽게 활짝 웃으며 판자에 자라난 세 개의 곰팡이 무리들을 가리켰다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그렇네. 어둡고, 습하고, 따뜻한 곳은 곰팡이가 자라기 딱 좋지.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“이건 내가 키운 곰팡이야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“네가 곰팡이를 키웠다고? 굳이 말하자면 나무판자가 키운 거고, 곰팡이가 혼자서 자란 거지. 네가 한 게 아니잖아.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 기분이 상한 표정이었다. “내가 시작하게 해 준거야. 자랄 장소를 조금 옮겨 줬지. 판자 위에 곰팡이를 놓아두고 번식할 수 있는지 알아보기 위해서 여기다 뒀어.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“언제 이런 걸 했대?” 방금 막 가을학기가 시작한 참이었다. 존은 갑자기 궁금증이 생겨 셜록에게 물었다. “너 방학 때 집에 안 가?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“당연히 방학엔 집에 가지. 이건 저번 학기 때 해놓은 거야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“여름방학이 되기 전에 미리 실험을 시작했다고?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“당연하지.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“너도 방금 학교에 온 거라면, 내 방을 그렇게까지 어질러 놓을 시간이 없지 않아?” 존이 물었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“대체 무슨 말을 하는 거야? 난 널 위해 방을 깔끔하게 쓰고 있었다고!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 백 퍼센트 진심인 것 같았기에 존은 그 문제에 대해 이야기하는 걸 관두고 곰팡이로 다시 시선을 돌렸다. “훌륭하네. 아주 잘했어. 곰팡이를 키워냈구나, 너.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“이건 <em>아스페르길루스야.</em>” 셜록이 자랑스럽게 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“너 지금 독 있는 곰팡이를 키운 거야?” 존이 아까 했던 말을 다시 고쳐 말하며 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“네가 알고 있을 줄 알았어.” 셜록은 기뻐하는 표정이었다. “걱정하지 마, 이걸로 널 죽이거나 하진 않을 테니까. 그냥 이 곰팡이가 얼마나 키우기 쉬울지 궁금했을 뿐이야. 만약에, 누군가 어떤 사람을 죽이길 원한다면, 이론적으로 그 사람은 아스페르길루스 곰팡이를 키워서 그걸 살해 도구로 이용할 수 있지 않을까? 그렇다면 정말 깔끔한 방법이 될 텐데, 안 그래?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 잠깐 생각해보곤 말했다. “그렇긴 그렇네. 그래도 효과가 확실하진 않을 텐데. 그러니까 내 말은, 비소처럼 말이야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“하지만 추적하기에는 더 어렵잖아.” 셜록이 주장했다. “모든 살해 도구에는 각기 장단점이 있는 법이지.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“성인을 죽이려면 엄청난 양의 곰팡이가 필요할 텐데. 성인은 많은 양의 아플라톡신 독소(곡물의 곰팡이가 내는 독소 - 역자)에 노출되어도 쉽게 죽지 않아. 그리고 효과를 장담할 수도….” 존은 자신이 말하고 있는 주제가 무엇인지를 깨닫고는 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 그리고 셜록을 올려다보며 물었다. “죽이고 싶은 사람이라도 있는 거야?” 이 모든 상황은 매우 수상쩍었으니까.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 그 질문에 당황하는 것 같았다. “아니. 음, 그러니까, 날 짜증 나게 하는 사람이 있기는 하지만, 누구를 죽이려고 하는 건 아냐.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그럼 이건….” 존이 아스페르길루스 곰팡이를 가리켰다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 존이 가리키는 곰팡이를 흘끗 보고 되물었다. “이게 뭐?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그럼 왜 독성 곰팡이를 기르고 있는데?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 존이 그가 본 사람 중 가장 멍청하다는 눈빛으로 바라보았다. “아까 말해줬잖아. 그냥 <em>실험이라고</em>. 따라와.” 셜록은 나무판자를 겨드랑이에 끼우고 그들이 걸어왔던 길 쪽으로 걷기 시작했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 눈살을 찡그렸다. “그렇게 들고 가면 셔츠에 아스페르길루스 곰팡이가 다 묻잖아.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“넌 의사가 꿈이군.” 셜록이 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 놀라서 눈을 한 번 깜빡이고는 셜록을 따라잡으려 걸음을 빨리했다. “그건 또 어떻게 알았어?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아주 간단한 추리지. 넌 인간 면역 체계에 곰팡이가 어떤 영향을 미칠지 잘 알고 있었어. 그건 인체에 관심이 많다는 뜻이야. 그리고, 넌 사람들을 돌보려는 경향이 있어. 내가 혼날까 봐 네 방에 연구실을 그대로 두도록 허락해 줬고, 우리는 방금 만난 사이인데도 내 옷에 대해 계속 잔소리하고 내가 강물에 빠질까 봐 걱정했잖아. 그래, 확실히 그런 쪽 성향이고, 그중에서도 의사지. 그럼 모든 퍼즐이 맞춰져. 그래서 넌 마지막 학년을 앞두고 여기에 전학을 온 거잖아. 마지막 학년에 굳이 전학을 갈 이유가 뭐가 있겠어? 왜냐면 넌 의사가 되고 싶고, 이튼 고등학교에 다니면 더 좋은 의과대학을 갈 수 있으니까. 그리고 더 좋은 대학을 졸업하면 더 좋은 병원에 취직할 수 있으니까겠지. 그런데 넌 언제나 의사가 꿈이었어. 솔직히 누가 여름방학 동안 갑자기 곰팡이가 인간 면역계에 미칠 영향을 공부하겠냐고? 넌 충분히 머리가 좋고, 오랫동안 의사를 꿈꿨는데도 이튼 고등학교에 지금에서야 왔다는 건, 이번 여름에 뭔가 상황이 바뀌었단 얘기겠지. 아니면 올해 초일 수도 있고. 아마 돈이 생겼던 걸 거야. 그것도 꽤 많은 금액이. 네가 입고 있는 옷들로 봐서, 넌 까다로운 사람이 아냐. 그런데도 내가 교복을 더럽히는 걸 걱정하는 건, 이 교복이 얼마나 비싼지 알고 있어서 그런 거겠지. 넌 장학금도 없이 이튼에 입학할 정도로 많은 돈이 있는데도, 큰돈을 쓰는 것에 익숙하지 않아. 아무리 많은 돈이 생겼다 해도 임대 아파트에서 살던 애가 갑자기 마지막 학년에 이튼에 올 정도는 아닐 테니까, 그 돈은 이튼 고등학교와 뭔가 연관이 있는 걸거야. 아직 그게 뭔지는 모르겠지만, 곧 알아낼 거야.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“방금 그거…. 엄청났어.” 존이 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그 말에 셜록은 갑자기 우뚝 서서 존을 내려다보았다. “정말로?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 셜록의 반응에 고개를 갸웃했다. 셜록은 자신이 천재라는 걸 분명히 알 테고, 방금 그건 자신의 천재성을 자랑하려고 한 말들이 분명해 보였으니까. “응, 정말로.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“보통 사람들은 그렇게 말하지 않는데.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그럼 보통 사람들은 뭐라고 말하는데?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“꺼져 버려.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그 말에 존은 웃음이 터졌다. 셜록은 반쯤은 놀라고, 반쯤은 만족한 표정으로 미소 같은 걸 짓고는 돌아서서 다시 걸어가기 시작했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 셜록의 뒤를 쫓았다. 이러니 셜록은 이튼 고등학교에서도 호신술이 필요했을 거다. 그 얘기는 더는 꺼내지 않기로 생각하며 존은 대신 이렇게 말했다. “지금 몇 시야?” 혹시 저녁식사를 놓쳤을까 싶었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그래, 그건 미안.” 셜록은 존이 마음속으로만 생각하고 있던 질문에 대답했다. “허드슨 부인을 여기로 데려오도록 허락을 받을 수만 있다면 더 편해질 텐데. 그럼 허드슨 부인이 음식을 가져다주실 테니까.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“허드슨 부인이 누구신데?” 존이 물었다. 두 사람은 홀랜드 기숙사에 도착해 복도에 있는 많은 사람들을 헤치고 걸어가는 중이었다. 대부분의 학생들은 셜록을 이상하게 쳐다보며 가까이 오려고도 하지 않았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“허드슨 부인은 내…. 설명하기 어려워.” 셜록이 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p><em>가정부 같은 사람인가 보네,</em> 존이 생각했다. 셜록은 가정부가 있었다. 아마 그렇게 놀랄 만한 일은 아닐 거다. 이튼에 다니는 모든 학생들은 다 가정부 한 명쯤은 있을 테니까.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 존의 방문 앞에 멈춰 서서 자신 있게 열쇠로 문을 열었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. “잠깐. 너 내 방 열쇠를 가지고 있었어?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“당연히 가지고 있지. 그럼 내가 어떻게 여길 드나들었겠어?” 셜록은 이미 방 안에 들어가서 독성 곰팡이가 잔뜩 묻어 있는 판자를 책상에 내려놓은 상태였다. 저 부근은 이미 더럽혀졌을 것이 분명했다. 셜록은 움직임을 멈추고는 존을 돌아보았다. “신경 쓰여?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그게….” 셜록의 연구실이 존의 방 안에 있다면 셜록이 여길 드나들 수는 있어야 했다. 아직도 존은 어쩌다가 자신이 연구실을 자신의 방 안에 그대로 두도록 허락해 준 건지 감이 오지 않았다. 그걸 말하는 대신에 존은 홀린 듯 이렇게 내뱉었다. “한밤중에 들어오는 건 안 돼.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 곰곰이 생각했다. “<em>자주는</em>.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“뭐라고?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“한밤중에 <em>자주</em> 왔다 갔다 하지 않을게.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“셜록, 그때쯤이면 난 잠을 청하는 중일 거라구.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“하지만 언제 과학적인 영감이 떠오를지 모르잖아, 존.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“한밤중에 왔다 갔다 하는 건 안 돼, 셜록.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 애매한 소리를 내면서 어깨를 으쓱하더니 다시 나무판자에 주의를 집중했다. 존의 눈에는 셜록이 그가 필요한 만큼 한밤중에 드나들 수 있다고 방금 결정 내린 것이 보였다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그리고” 존이 짐을 풀어야겠다고 생각하면서 침대 위에 놓인 짐가방 쪽으로 향하며 말했다. “난 독성 곰팡이랑 한 방에서 잠을 자고 싶은 생각은 없거든. 곰팡이는 네 방에다 갖다 놓으면 고맙겠어.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 현미경으로 곰팡이를 살피는 데 집중하면서 손을 흔들어 보였다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 서랍장을 열어보고는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. “셜록.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아, 그거. 양말 넣을 공간이 필요했거든.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“네 방 서랍장에는 양말 넣을 공간도 없어?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“없어.” 그게 충분한 대답인 양 셜록은 그 한마디를 뱉었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>존은 다시 한숨을 내쉬고 공간을 만들어 보려 셜록의 양말을 한쪽으로 밀기 시작했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“조심해.” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “다 순서가 있는 것들이니까. 네 양말들을 나한테 맡기면 네 거에도 분류 체계를 만들어 줄게.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“내 양말들은 분류될 필요 없거든.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“양말을 분류하는 작업은 아주 중요한 거야, 존.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“아니, 그렇지 않아. 그리고 난 너한테 양말을 빌려주고픈 생각도 없어.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“마음대로 해.” 셜록이 말했다. 존은 그런 셜록을 보며, 양말을 빌려주지 않은 자신이 애처럼 굴고 있다는 생각이 들었다. 존은 그건 말도 안 되는 생각이라며 스스로를 다독였다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“네가 셜록 홈즈구나.” 존의 뒤에서 누군가 말했다. 존은 뒤를 돌아보았고, 셜록은 현미경에서 눈을 떼고 소리가 나는 쪽을 쳐다보았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>슈트 차림의 한 남자가 팔짱을 낀 채로 존의 문가에 기대어 있었다. 그는 실망스러우면서도 재밌단 표정을 지으며 셜록을 보고 있었다. 존은 그 남자가 20대 후반쯤이나 30대일 것이라 짐작했다. 남자는 갈색 머리에 갈색 눈동자를 가졌고, 살짝 너그럽기도 한 분위기를 풍기고 있었다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“그쪽은 누구시죠?” 셜록이 큰 소리로 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“널 담당할 새 지도 교사란다.” 남자가 흥미롭다는 듯이 대답했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“뭐라고요? 그럼 애컬리는 어딜 간 거죠?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“이것 참 난감하구나.” 남자가 말을 이었다. “교장선생님께서 담당 교사를 바꾸기 전에 내게 그 사실을 알리지 않은 것 같군.” 남자는 장난스레 걱정하는 표정을 지어 보였다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 조금도 즐거워 보이지 않았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>그 남자는 셜록에게서 눈을 떼고 존을 바라보았고, 그런 그의 얼굴엔 장난기가 사라지고 유쾌한 표정만이 남아 있었다. “그리고 넌 존 왓슨이겠구나. 이튼 고등학교에 온 걸 환영한다. 나는 레스트레이드 선생님이고, 네 지도 교사는 아니지만 네 생명과학 선생이란다.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>레스트레이드는 손을 내밀었다. 존은 좋은 인상을 남기고 싶은 마음에 조심스레 손을 맞잡고 악수했지만, 방 안에 독성 곰팡이와 온몸이 오물투성이인 셜록 홈즈가 있는 이상, 그럴 가능성은 없어 보였다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“자, 이제” 레스트레이드가 말했다. “너희 둘 다 저녁 식사를 놓쳤더구나. 사감 선생님께선 별로 달가워하지 않으셨는데, 내가 너희 둘은 그럴 만한 이유가 있었을 거라고 설득했단다.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“셜록은 제게 이튼 견학을 시켜주고 있던 중이었어요.” 존이 사실대로 말했다. “셜록은 제가 1학년 후배들과 함께 견학하는 굴욕을 당하지 않길 원했거든요.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“친절하기도 하지.” 레스트레이드는 셜록의 옷 상태를 살피며 말을 이었다. “그런데 그 견학에 자연 탐사도 포함되어 있던 모양이구나?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 레스트레이드를 날카롭게 쏘아보았다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>레스트레이드는 놀랍게도 껄껄 웃을 뿐이었다. “가서 저녁을 먹으렴.” 그가 말했다. “그리고 내가 학생들을 너무 봐 준다는 소리를 듣지 않도록 내일은 제시간에 왔으면 좋겠구나.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“전 제시간을 지킨 적이 한 번도 없거든요.” 셜록이 건방지게 대꾸했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“이미 알고 있다.” 레스트레이드가 말했다. “우리가 앞으로 함께 보내게 될 수많은 징계 시간들이 벌써부터 기대가 되는구나.” 레스트레이드는 셜록에게 윙크하고는 밖으로 걸어나갔다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 화가 나서 씩씩거렸다. “새 선생으로 짜증 나고 참기 힘든 인간이 왔잖아.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“좋은 분 같던데.” 존이 부드럽게 말했다. “네가 거기 계속 앉아서 새 선생님에 대해 불평하도록 놔두고 싶은데, 네가 데리고 가준 견학은 제일 중요한 정보가 빠졌다구. 아까 선생님이 말씀하신 저녁은 어디서 먹을 수 있는 건데?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“알았어.” 셜록은 분노가 조금 수그러든 채로 말했다. “가서 저녁이나 먹자.” 셜록은 그렇게 말하며 자리에서 일어섰다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“먼저 독 있는 곰팡이부터 네 방으로 옮기고.” 존이 말했다.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>셜록은 인내심이 바닥나고 있는 듯 흥 소리를 냈다. 그러면서도 고분고분히 나무판자를 들고 자기 방 안으로 들어갔다.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post-body">
      <p></p>
      <div class="post-content no-margin text-left font-kopub-batang visible font-size-level3">
        <p>“아직도 끔찍한 결정인 거란 생각이 드는군요.” 기숙사 사감이 그렉 레스트레이드에게 말했다. 그렉은 무어라 답할지 생각하며 찻잔 끝을 손가락으로 톡톡 두드렸다.</p>
        <p>그렉은 이렇게 답하기로 했다. “전 그렇지 않습니다.”</p>
        <p>“선생님 생각이 그런 줄은 잘 알지만, 셜록 홈즈란 애를 잘 몰라서 그러시는 겁니다. 제 생각엔 당장 왓슨 군을 떨어뜨려 놔야 해요. 왓슨 군이 홈즈 학생에게 더 나쁜 영향을 받기 전에 말입니다.”</p>
        <p>“셜록이 <em>나쁜 영향을</em> 끼치는 것 같진 않던데요.” 그렉이 말했다. 그저 기숙사 사감의 과장된 표현일 거라 생각했다. 솔직히, 이튼에 다니고 있는 모두가 과장법을 사랑하는 것 같았다.</p>
        <p>“홈즈 때문에 어제 그 둘은 저녁 식사에 참석하지 않았지요.”</p>
        <p>“그게 왜 나쁜 영향입니까. 그리고 그때 셜록은 존에게 이튼 기숙사 견학을 시켜주고 있었습니다.” 그렉은 기숙사 견학을 시켜줬다는 셜록이 어디 진흙탕에서 한바탕 구르고 온 거 같은 몰골이었단 건 쏙 빼고 이야기했다. “제 눈엔 서로가 점점 마음을 열어가는 것 같았어요. 정말로요.”</p>
        <p>“그럼 더 안 좋은 상황인 거네요.” 기숙사 사감이 콧김을 내뿜었다. “이 전학생에게 홈즈가 얼마나 나쁜 영향을 미칠지 상상도 못 하시겠죠.”</p>
        <p>“존은 그렇게 연약해 보이지 않던데요. 오히려 존은 끔찍했던 차 사고로 알코올 중독자였던 부친을 잃은 후에도 법적 절차를 거쳐 여기 이튼에 올 방법을 모색한 아이죠. 연약한 것과는 완전히 거리가 멀지 않은가요?”</p>
        <p>“아직도 왓슨 군이 홈즈에게 좋은 영향을 줄 거라 생각하시는 모양입니다.” 기숙사 사감은 마치 그렉이 방금 ‘탁자 위에 놓인 찻잔들이 노래를 부르는군요.’라고 얘기한 것처럼 반응했다.</p>
        <p>“이것보다도 더 이해할 수 없는 일들이 일어나지 않았습니까.” 그렉이 강하게 말했다. “그러니 저는 충분히 해 볼 만하다고 생각합니다.”</p>
        <p>문을 똑똑 두드리는 소리가 났고, 여자 교사 한 명이 문 사이로 고개를 내밀고 말했다. “말씀하시는 중에 죄송하지만, 벌써 벌점이 들어왔어요.”</p>
        <p>“벌점이라뇨?” 그렉이 놀라서 말했다. “학기 첫날에요? 왜 그냥 경고로 끝내지 않고요?”</p>
        <p>그녀는 살짝 웃으며 사감에게 벌점 기록부를 건네주었고, 그 웃음에 그렉은 뭔가 예감이 좋지 않았다. 그렉은 여자 교사의 이름을 기억하려 끙끙댔는데, 천 오백명의 학생들을 제외하더라도 이튼에는 백 오십명의 교사들이 있었기에 그렉의 머릿속은 둥둥 떠나니는 수많은 이름들로 과부하가 걸릴 뿐이었다.</p>
        <p>기숙사 사감이 그의 질문에 대신 대답해 주었다. “경고가 아니라 벌점이 나간 이유는 홈즈가 또 말썽을 피웠기 때문이죠. 이미 그 애의 명성은 소문이 자자하니까요.” 사감은 벌점 종이를 그렉에게 건네었다. 이럴 줄 알았다는 표정이었다.</p>
        <p>“대체 셜록이 벌써부터 뭘 했길래 그러는 건가요?” 그렉이 벌점 기록부에 적힌 것을 읽으며 물었다. 기록부에는 셜록이 화학 담당 교사에게 자신은 이미 화학 선생보다 훨씬 더 많은 지식을 알고 있으니 이번 학기에는 수업을 듣지 않겠다 선언했다고 쓰여 있었다. “멋지군요.” 그렉은 한숨을 쉬었다. 자신의 직장 생활이 복잡해지지 않도록 셜록이 가만히 있어주었으면 싶었다. “제가 처리하죠.” 그렉이 기숙사 사감에게 말했다.</p>
        <p>“원칙적으로는 제가 면담을 해야 합니다.” 기숙사 사감이 말했다.</p>
        <p>“원칙적으로는 학기 첫 날부터 학생에게 벌점을 주진 않죠.” 그렉이 대답했다.</p>
        <p>“보아하니 셜록이 자초한 일인 것 같은데요.” 사감이 말했다.</p>
        <p>“제가 셜록과 얘기 좀 하겠습니다.” 그렉이 말을 이었다. “셜록이 구제불능이라고 못 박기 전에 제게 일주일만 주시죠.”</p>
        <p>“셜록이 구제불능이란 건 이미 3년 전에 결정 내린 사안입니다.” 기숙사 사감이 코웃음을 쳤다. “전 언제나 홈즈의 퇴학에 대찬성이었는데, 안타깝게도 홈즈의 형이 이 학교에 많은 돈을 쏟아부으며 퇴학을 막고 있어요. 그래도 기쁜 마음으로 선생님께 일주일의 시간을 드리죠. 선생님께서 제게 다시 찾아와 제 말이 맞다는 걸 인정하기까지 일주일이나 걸릴 것 같진 않지만 말입니다.”</p>
        <p>“그렇군요.” 그렉은 아무 뜻 없이 그렇게 대꾸하고 자리에서 일어나 여자 교사를 바라보았다. “셜록이 어디에 있는지 압니까? 아직 화학 교실에 있나요?”</p>
        <p>“오, 아니요.” 그녀는 그 사실에 거의 기뻐하는 것 같았다. “화학 선생님께서 홈즈 군이 교실에서 툴툴대는 꼴이 보기 싫다고 말했거든요. 아마 홈즈 군에게 기숙사로 가라고 하셨을 거예요."</p>
        <p>“이런 건 다 어떻게 아는 겁니까?”</p>
        <p>“다 학교 가십거리들이죠. 앞으로 배워야 할 게 많으시네요, 그렉.” 그녀는 뻔뻔하게 웃으며 이게 우스운 일이라는 듯 한 쪽 눈을 윙크했다.</p>
        <p>“셜록이 정말 기숙사로 갔을까요?” 그렉이 여교사를 따라 사감실을 나오며 물었다.</p>
        <p>그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “아마도요.”</p>
        <p>그 답변은 특별히 도움이 되지 않았다. 그렉은 셜록의 생활 기록부를 모두 읽어보았지만, 셜록의 기록부에는 ‘애용하는 은신처들’과 같은 내용이 적혀있지 않았다. “셜록이 방에 없다면 어디에 갔을까요?”</p>
        <p>“신만이 아시겠죠. 아마 가면 안 될 어딘가에 있지 않을까요?” 여교사가 말했다. “그럼, 수고해요.” 그녀는 셜록의 방 반대편으로 걸으며 그렉 쪽에서 멀어져 갔다. 그렉은 한숨을 쉬고 벌점 기록부를 슈트 주머니에 집어넣고는 셜록의 방으로 향했다.</p>
        <p>방문은 닫혀있었고, 그렉은 문을 두드렸지만 안에선 아무런 반응도 없었다. 그렉은 잠시 무언갈 생각하다가 옆으로 걸어 존 왓슨의 방 앞에 서서 날카롭게 문을 두드렸다. 의미심장하게 긴 몇 초가 지나고, 삐걱 소리를 내며 문이 열렸다. 셜록은 문을 열자마자 이렇게 내뱉었다. “젠장.”</p>
        <p>“여기 있었구나.” 그렉이 말했다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 매우 불만족스러운 표정이었다. “희박한 확률이지만 열쇠를 두고 나간 존일 수도 있다고 생각했었는데.”</p>
        <p>“미안하구나.” 그렉이 말을 이었다. “그런데 주인도 없이 존의 방 안에 들어가 있어도 되는 거니?”</p>
        <p>“존은 상관 안 써요.” 셜록이 강하게 말했다.</p>
        <p>그렉은 퍽이나 그렇겠다고 생각했지만 왜 다른 사람의 방에 들어가 있는지에 대해 왈가왈부하는 건 지금 별로 중요하지 않아 보였다. “네 방으로 오렴. 다른 사람의 방에서 상담을 하고 싶진 않구나.”</p>
        <p>“전 상담받을 필요 없는데요.” 셜록이 말했다.</p>
        <p>“벌점에 대해서 말이니? 물론 당연히 상담할 필요가 있단다. 학교 규칙이잖니.”</p>
        <p>“그냥 상담을 했다고 보고하고 그냥... 가면 되잖아요.” 셜록은 희망적으로 말했다.</p>
        <p>그렉은 고개를 갸웃했다. “전에 널 담당하던 선생님이 그렇게 하시더냐?”</p>
        <p>“아뇨. 그랬으면 좋았겠죠.”</p>
        <p>“지금 네 방으로 가거라.” 그렉이 단호하게 말했고 셜록은 한숨을 푹 쉬었지만 말을 듣기는 했다. 그것도 가능한 한 천천히 걸으면서 말이다. 셜록이 침대에 털썩 드러눕자 전부터 못마땅한 눈초리였던 그렉은 눈을 뒤룩 굴렸다. 이 드라마틱한 몸짓 하며, 아무래도 셜록은 연극부에 있어야 할 것 같았다. 그렉은 셜록의 침대 맞은편 벽에 몸을 기대고 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. “화학 수업에 흥미가 없다면 수강신청은 왜 한 거니?”</p>
        <p>“시간표를 채워야 했으니까요. 규칙에 위반된다면서 아무것도 듣지 않는 건 안된다 그랬어요.”</p>
        <p>“그럼 네가 잘 모르는 교과목을 선택하지 그랬니.” 그렉이 말했다. “이를테면 천문학 같은 것 말이다.”</p>
        <p>“왜 제 인적 사항을 외우고 있으시죠?” 셜록은 의심스러운 눈초리를 하며 물었다.</p>
        <p>“네가 이 학교에서 제일 골칫덩어리 학생이니까 그렇지.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 자랑스러워하는 것 같았다. “제가요? 멋지네요.”</p>
        <p>그렉은 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 셜록의 눈에 자신이 이 상황을 흥미로워 한다고 비치지 않았으면 싶었다. 사실 그렉의 딴에서 셜록은 조금 흥미로운 아이였고, 셜록의 문제점이 무엇인지 정확히 알 것 같았다. 왜 그동안 아무도 알아주지 못했는지 이해가 되지 않을 정도로 명백해 보였다. 셜록은 지루한 거였다. 단어만으로 표현할 수 없고, 지루한 것의 수준을 넘어서는 지루함이었다. 모든 상황들은 셜록이 다들 알고 있는 것보다 더 뛰어나다는 걸 나타내고 있었고, 학교 수업은 셜록에게 너무 쉬운 거였다. “네 화학 선생님과 얘길 해 보마.” 그렉이 말했다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. “부탁이니 그러지 마세요. 화학 선생은 시끄럽게 꽥꽥거리는 소 같다고요.”</p>
        <p>“그러는 넌 무슨 왕자님인 줄 아니.” 그렉이 이렇자 말하자 셜록은 기분이 상했다는 목소리를 냈다. “네겐 참 다행이겠구나. 난 꽤 괜찮은 사람이란다.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 그 말을 믿지 않는 것 같았다. “아, 그러세요? 근데 그게 저랑 무슨 상관이죠?”</p>
        <p>“왜냐하면 네가 화학 수업을 듣는 대신 내게 개인 교습을 받고 그걸로 출석을 대신해 달라고 화학 선생님께 부탁드릴 거니까. 대신 출석 인정은 내 평가에 따라 달려 있단다.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 무슨 연극배우처럼 격렬하게 눈을 뒤룩 굴렸다. “그건 더 <em>별로잖아요</em>.” 그가 툴툴거렸다.</p>
        <p>“끝까지 들어보렴.”</p>
        <p>“타만 슈드 사건.” 그렉이 말을 이었다. “그게 뭔지 아니?”</p>
        <p>셜록이 그를 똑바로 바라보았다. “분명 외국어네요.”</p>
        <p>“그럼 <em>루바이야트</em>는? 그건 알고 있니?”</p>
        <p>“지금 문학 작품 같은 걸 물어보는 거예요?” 셜록이 불평했다. “전 - ”</p>
        <p>“1948년 12월 1일에 호주 애들레이드에 위치한 서머튼 해변에서 신원불명의 남성이 시체로 발견되었었지. 남자의 주머니에선 작은 종이 조각 하나가 나왔는데, 페르시안 시인이 쓴 <em>루바이야트</em>라는 책에서 잘려 나온 것이었단다. 그것도 단 두 글자의 시구가.”</p>
        <p>“타만 슈드.” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “그 두 글자였군요.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 침대 위에서 삐뚜름하게 앉아있던 자세를 고쳐 그렉을 정면으로 마주 보았다. 생각에 잠긴 셜록의 날카로운 눈동자가 그렉을 응시하고 있었다. 정말이지 이건 그렉이 원했던 것보다 더한 반응이었다. “그래, 그 두 글자였지.”</p>
        <p>“타만 슈드가 무슨 뜻이죠?”</p>
        <p>“그건 네가 알아내야지. 그리고 신원불명의 남자가 누구인지도.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 잠시 망설였다. 새로운 사건에 관심을 드러내면 그렉이 옳았다는 걸 인정하는 셈이 되기에 그 사이에서 갈등하는 것 같았다. 셜록은 결국 무관심한 태도로 일관하기로 결정했고, 그렉의 눈에도 그런 셜록의 생각이 훤히 보였다. “알았어요.” 셜록이 관심없다는 투로 말하며 손을 휘적거렸다. “그 개인 교습이란 건 언제 있죠?”</p>
        <p>“그건 네 시간표를 확인해보렴.” 그렉이 기대던 벽에서 몸을 떼며 말을 이었다. “곧 생명과학 시간에 보겠구나. 그리고 존에게 잘해주는 게 좋을 거다. 네가 못되게 굴면 엉덩이 한 번쯤은 걷어차일 것 같거든.”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>이튼 고등학교에서의 첫날은 존의 인생 중 가장 이상한 날이었다. 요즈음 예전보다 이상한 나날들을 보내고 있었음에도 이튼에 다니고 있다는 비현실적인 감각은 여전히 익숙해지지 않는 종류였다. 솔직히 말해서 아버지의 죽음은 비현실적인 상황 축에도 끼지 않았다. 오히려 아버지의 죽음을 전해 듣던 그 순간, 존은 그동안 자신이 마음속으로 언젠가 이런 일이 일어나기를 기다리고 있었단 걸 깨달았다. 하지만 나머지는 예상과 달랐다. 아버지가 죽었단 사실보다 아버지를 죽음으로 몰고 간 차 사고가 아버지의 과실이 아니었다는 점이 더 놀라웠다. 차 사고의 결과로 그의 가족이 엄청난 양의 합의금을 받게 되었다는 것 역시 놀라웠다. 그리고 사고를 일으켜 죄책감에 시달리던 운전자가 존이 이튼 졸업반 입학시험을 볼 수 있도록 해줄 만큼 이튼 고등학교와 연줄이 있었다는 건 훨씬 더 놀라운 일이었다. 졸업반으로 전학을 간다는 건 이튼에서는 전례 없던 일이기에 더욱 그랬다. 하지만 이 모든 것들은, 존이 이튼 고등학교에서 첫날을 보낼 때까지 아무런 실감도 나지 않았다. 그리고 지금, 이튼에서의 하루를 보낸 존은, 앞으로는 이보다 더 놀랄 만한 일들이 펼쳐질 것만 같았다.</p>
        <p>존은 그의 담임 선생님을 만났다. 담임 선생님은 친절해 보였지만 존이 마지막 학년을 앞두고 전학을 왔다는 것에 엄청나게 걱정을 했다. “<em>한 번도</em> 이런 적이 없었는데. 시험에서 모두 1등급을 받을 수 있을지 모르겠구나. 이거 정말 난감하단 말이지. 그래도, 뭐, 어떻게든 될 거란다.”</p>
        <p>존이 희망했던 수업을 모두 편성한 시간표는 매우 빽빽했고, 그 수업들을 모두 따라잡으려면 존은 엄격한 일과표를 충실히 지켜야 했다. 그리고 자기소개서도 작성해야 했다. 정말 모든 일들에 깔려 죽을 것 같은 느낌이었다.</p>
        <p>존은 같은 졸업반 학생들과 앉아 저녁 식사를 했다. 식당조차도 매우 고급스럽고 호화로웠는데, 다른 학생들은 이런 사치를 그저 당연하게 여기는 것 같았다. 존은 절대 이런 삶에 익숙해지지 말자고 다짐했다.</p>
        <p>반 친구들은 대부분 친절해 보였다. 존은 그들과 아무런 공통점도 없었지만 이 정도는 이미 예상한 바였다. 거기다가 존은 자신이 셜록을 그리워한다는 걸 인정해야 했다. 셜록은 완전히 미친놈이긴 했지만, 존에게 많은 질문을 하지 않았다. 셜록은 이미 존에 대해 모두 알고 있는 것 같았고, 아직 알지 못하는 사실들은 조만간 밝혀낼 수 있을 것처럼 자신의 능력에 매우 자부심이 있었다. 그래서 존은 과거에 대한 질문을 애써 피하려 들지 않아도 되었다. 그가 어디서 왔는지, 무슨 학교에서 전학을 왔는지, 어떻게 졸업반 입학 시험을 볼 수 있었는지, 그의 부모님 직업은 무엇인지 같은 질문들. 보통 사람이라면 존에게 물어볼만한 질문이었고, 존도 그 사실은 알고 있었지만 대답하는 것이 두려웠다. 존은 차라리 셜록과 저녁 식사를 함께 먹으며 사람을 죽일 수 있는 방법에 대해 열띤 토론을 나누고 싶었다. 어쩌면 변호사가 제안했던 심리 상담을 받았어야 했을지도 모르겠다.</p>
        <p>존의 바람과는 다르게 셜록은 저녁 식사를 하러 내려오지 않았다. 그날 아침 일찍 셜록이 인정사정없이 화학 수업에서 쫓겨난 뒤로 셜록은 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 저녁 식사를 앞두고 방에 잠깐 들렀을 때 존은 안에 셜록이 있을 거라 반쯤 예상하고 있었는데, 예상과 다르게 방 안은 텅 비어 있었다. 그리고 존은 그때서야 그가 셜록이 옆에 있어주기를 원한다는 걸 깨달았다. 존은 자신만의 공간에, 혼자 있다는 것에 익숙하지 않았다. 이래서 셜록이 다짜고짜 방을 실험실로 쓰게 해달라고 했을 때 강하게 거절하지 않은 것도 같았다. 존은 저녁을 먹으러 내려가며 막연하게 예전의 집이 그리워져서 나중에 해리에게 전화를 걸어야 하나 싶었다.</p>
        <p>저녁을 먹고 나서도 존의 방은 여전히 비어 있었다. 존은 스멀스멀 차오르는 실망감들을 애써 밀어내고 해리에게 전화를 하러 가기로 했다. 해리도 새 학교에 전학을 갔고, 새 학교에서의 생활에 대한 열정으로 잔뜩 들떠 있었다. 그리고 해리는 이튼 고등학교에서의 첫날이 어땠는지 듣고 싶어 했다. 존은 모든 수업들에 대해 이야기했지만 셜록에 대해선 한 마디도 꺼내지 않았다. 셜록을 미친 것처럼, 아니 그와 셜록이 모두 미친 것처럼 들리지 않도록 셜록을 설명할 길이 없어 보였다.</p>
        <p>존은 해리와의 대화를 마치고 전화를 끊은 후에 자신의 방에 대해 생각했다. 이상하고 낯선 주위의 사물들, 그리고 주위에서 들려오는 낯선 소리들이 있었다. 가령 시골 지역에서만 느껴지는 조용함이라던가 다른 방에서 들려오는 희미한 말소리들, 그리고 오래된 건물에서 나는 삐걱거리는 소리들이 들려왔다. 존은 어젯밤 긴장과 초조함에 잠을 이룰 수가 없었다. 갑자기 피곤함이 물밀듯 밀려오는 것 같았다. 운이 좋다면 오늘은 어제보다 더 괜찮게 잘 수도 있을 것 같았다. 이튼에서의 하루는 이미 지났고, 이미 한 번 잤던 침대에서 잠을 청하는 거였으니까.</p>
        <p>존은 불을 끄고 침대 속에 몸을 파묻었다. 그로부터 얼마 지나지 않아 문이 홱 열리고 배려 없이 형광등이 켜졌을 때, 존은 이제 막 잠이 들려고 하는 참이었다.</p>
        <p>존은 깜짝 놀라 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 아드레날린의 작용으로 심장이 미친 듯 뛰었다. 물론, 침입자의 정체는 셜록이었다. 셜록은 방 안으로 날 듯이 들어와 웅크리고 앉아서는 물건 더미들을 뒤지기 시작했다.</p>
        <p>“셜록.” 존이 불평했다.</p>
        <p>“찾을 게 있어서.” 셜록은 그게 정당한 이유인 양 말했다. 그리고는 물건들을 이리저리 던지기 시작했다. 말 그대로, 셜록은 온갖 물건들을 이리저리 던졌다.</p>
        <p>“난 막 잠을 자려고 했다구.” 존이 말했다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 침대 발치에 털썩 앉으며 존 쪽을 바라보았다. 셜록은 아직도 교복을 입고 있었는데 넥타이는 여전히 매지 않은 채로 옷매무새가 흐트러져 있었다. 머리도 마찬가지로 엉망이긴 했어도 두 눈만은 밝게 빛났다. “레스트레이드가 미제 사건을 숙제로 내줬어.” 셜록은 그 말을 하며 매우 기쁜 것 같았다. 심지어 침대에서 살짝 폴짝거리는 바람에 매트리스가 출렁거렸다.</p>
        <p>셜록이 고분고분히 나가줄 기미가 없어 보였기에 존은 아예 자기를 포기했다. “그게 뭔 말이야?”</p>
        <p>그 말에 셜록은 짜증이 난 것 같았다. “범인이 누군지 밝혀지지 않은 살인사건이란 뜻이야.”</p>
        <p>존은 한숨을 쉬었다. “나도 미제 사건이 뭔지는 알거든. 레스트레이드 선생님께서 그걸 숙제로 주셨다는 게 무슨 말이냐고 물어본 거였어.”</p>
        <p>“레스트레이드가 화학 수업 대신에 이 사건을 해결해 보라고 했어.”</p>
        <p>“그래, 말 한 번 잘했다 너. 오늘 아침에 있던 그 사건 말야, 굳이 꼭 그래야 했었어?”</p>
        <p>셜록은 손을 휘휘 저었다. “화학은 완전히 시간 낭비였어, 존.”</p>
        <p>“그럼 앞으로 모든 분과 수업에서 내쫓길 계획이야? 같은 교실에 친구가 있어서 좋았단 말이야."</p>
        <p>셜록은 존이 갑자기 사투리를 남발하며 말하고 있다는 것처럼 이상한 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 그러자 존은 순간 당황했다.</p>
        <p>“여기에선 다들 ‘분과’수업이라고 말하는 것 같던데, 아니었어?” 이튼만의 용어를 익혔다고 생각했는데 그게 아니었나 보다. 이튼에서 쓰이는 모든 단어들이 이전의 학교에서 사용하던 것과는 완전히 다른 바람에 존은 거의 현기증이 날 것 같았다.</p>
        <p>“맞아.” 셜록이 뜸을 들이며 말했다. “분과라고 부르는 거 맞아.” 셜록은 목을 가다듬더니 침대 안으로 더 깊숙이 자리를 잡고 앉았다. “1948년 12월 1일에 호주 애들레이드에 위치한 서머튼 해변에서 한 남성이 숨진 채 발견되었어.”</p>
        <p>“그게 레스트레이드 선생님이 주셨다는 미제 사건이야?” 존이 추측했다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 굳이 대답하려 들지도 않았다. “남자의 주머니에선 여러 가지 물건들이 나왔어. 사용한 버스 티켓과 사용하지 않은 기차표, 껌, 빗, 담배, 성냥 같은 것들이 들어 있었고 주머니 맨 밑바닥에 ‘타만 슈드’라는 두 글자가 적힌 종이 조각이 나왔어.”</p>
        <p>“그게 무슨 뜻인데?”</p>
        <p>“끝 혹은 종결.”</p>
        <p>“왜 주머니에 그런 걸 가지고 있었을까?”</p>
        <p>“아무도 모르지. 심지어 아무도 그 남자가 누군지 몰라. 44년이 지났는데도 아무도 피해자의 신원을 밝히지 않았고, 범인도 마찬가지로 밝혀지지 않았어. 이 사건은 마치 <em>크리스마스</em> 같다구.”</p>
        <p>“네가 그렇게 생각한다면 뭐.” 존은 거의 반세기가 지난 미제 사건에 이토록 흥분하는 셜록을 보며 흥미가 돋았다.</p>
        <p>“내가 밝혀내겠어.” 셜록이 자신 있게 말했다.</p>
        <p>“호주에서 일어났고 44년이나 지난 살인 사건을 이튼 고등학교 침실 안에서 해결하겠단 거야?”</p>
        <p>“아니.” 셜록이 말하더니 더 이상 억누르지 못하겠다는 표정으로 씩 웃었다. “네 방에서 해결하겠단 거지.”</p>
        <p>존은 셜록을 보며 눈을 흘겼다. “이제 자게 좀 나가.” 그렇게 말하긴 했지만, 그게 정말 자신이 원하는 건지 확신이 서지 않았다. “밤중에 내 방에 들락날락 거리지 않기로 했잖아.”</p>
        <p>“자주는.” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “자주 왔다 갔다 하지 않기로 했지.”</p>
        <p>“난 그렇게 약속한 적 없거든.”</p>
        <p>“아니, 약속했어. 그것도 오늘 오후에.”</p>
        <p>“난 오후에 여기 없었는데?”</p>
        <p>“네가 주의를 기울이지 않은 건 내 탓이 아냐.”</p>
        <p>존은 땅이 꺼져라 한숨을 쉬었다. 셜록은 앞뒤가 꽉 막힌 놈이었다. “진짜로. 이제 나가 줘.”</p>
        <p>“찾아야 하는 게 있다니깐.” 셜록이 침대에서 폴짝 뛰어내려 다시 물건 더미들 쪽으로 향하며 말했다. “전에 담배와 담뱃잎에 대한 실험을 한 적이 있어. 이번 사건의 증거를 확인해봐야 해서. 난 신경 쓰지 말고 다시 자.” 셜록은 다시 온 사방으로 물건을 무턱대고 던지기 시작했다.</p>
        <p>존은 셜록이 옆에서 부산스럽게 뭔가를 던지고 있는데 누가 잘 수 있겠냐고 일침을 쏘고 싶었지만, 그 모든 게 무색하게도 존은 금방 잠에 들었다.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tamam Shud 사건은 실제 호주에서 일어난 미제 사건으로 구글에 치면 쫘르륵 정보들이 나와요! (다만 죽은 남성의 얼굴 사진이 떡하니 나오니 심장이 약하신 분들은 주의해 주셔요.. 무서운 사진은 아니지만 막연하게 전 소름이 끼쳐서ㅠㅠ) 실제 루바이야트의 시구는 Tamam 이었지만 기자들이 오타를 내는 바람에 Taman Shud 사건이라고도 일컬어지게 되었다고 해요. 원문도 Taman이라고 쓰여 있었기에 굳이 타맘이라고 번역하지는 않았습니다!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post-body">
      <p></p>
      <div class="post-content no-margin text-left font-sans-serif visible font-size-level3">
        <p> </p>
        <p>그 해 9월은 너무나도 조용했다. 국제 정치 얘기가 아니다. 정치판은 평소와 똑같이 난장판이었고, 조용한 것은 오히려 셜록 쪽이었다. 그리서 마이크로프트는 믿을 수없이 신경이 날카로워져 있었다. 그는 성질이 난 학교 관계자와 통화를 하는 것에 익숙해져 있었고, 심지어 지금은 짧은 가을방학을 앞두고 있는 시기였다. 본래 이때쯤이면 마이크로프트는 셜록의 담임 교사부터 기숙사 사감, 그리고 교장에 이르기까지 모두와 통화를 하고 셜록이 계속해서 이튼에 다닐 수 있도록 얼마의 기부금을 위탁해야 하는지 결정하느라 바쁜 시기였다.</p>
        <p>하지만 마이크로프트의 휴대폰은 무서울 정도로 조용했다. 셜록과 관련된 문제로 단 한 번의 연락조차 온 적이 없었고, 그렇다는 건 학교에서 마이크로프트의 연락처를 잃어버렸거나 셜록이 죽어 버렸다는 것 중 하나라고 마이크로프트는 결론지었다.</p>
        <p>그래서 그는 혹시라도 모르는 마음에 이튼 고등학교에 전화를 걸었다.</p>
        <p>셜록의 기숙사 사감은 그의 전화를 받고는 놀란 눈치였다. "사실 우리가 수다를 떠는 이 시간이 그리워지던 참이었지요. 홈즈 씨도 같은 마음이셨나 봅니다?"</p>
        <p>"전화가 오지 않으니 어쩔 줄을 모르겠더군요." 마이크로프트가 여유롭게 되받아쳤다. 그리고 그 말은 사실이었다. "이번 학기가 지나고 제게 단 한 번도 연락을 하지 않으셨죠."</p>
        <p>"연락드릴만 한 사항이 없었으니까요."</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 심장이 쿵 떨어지는 것 같았다. "셜록에게 무슨 일이 있습니까?"</p>
        <p>그러자 기숙사 사감이 웃으며 말했다. "아무 일도 없습니다. 잘 지내는 것 같아 보이던데요. 아직 셜록의 새 담임 선생님과 상담을 하지 않으셨나요?"</p>
        <p>마이크로프트의 책상에는 곱게 정리된 두 더미의 서류 파일들이 있었다. 하나는 중동 쪽에서 일어난 일촉즉발의 상황에 대한 서류였고, 다른 하나는 셜록과 관계된 것들이었다. 셜록 파일이 훨씬 더 두꺼웠는데, 맨 위에는 셜록의 새로운 담임교사인 그레고리 레스트레이드에 관한 서류가 놓여있었다.</p>
        <p>이튼에 다니는 대부분의 상급생들은 본인의 담임 교사를 고를 수 있었음에도 이튼의 교장은 셜록의 담임교사로 레스트레이드를 배정했다. 마이크로프트는 셜록의 결정권이 박탈당했다는 것에 아무런 불만은 없었지만서도 레스트레이드가 적임자일지는 확신하지 못했다. 여러모로 그는 실력이 출중해 보였으나 대부분의 이튼 교사들과 다른 전공을 공부했기에 그랬다.</p>
        <p>늘상 그랬듯이 얼마 지나지 않아 레스트레이드가 전화를 걸어 셜록에 대해 길고 장황한 불평을 늘어놓을 거라 예상했기에, 마이크로프트는 굳이 그에게 먼저 연락할 생각조차 하지 않았다. 그리고 지금, 마이크로프트는 보통 사람이라면 나쁜 소식이 전달되기를 기다리지 않고서, 그저 자식들이 어떻게 하고 있는지를 확인하려 담임 교사에게 전화하는 것이 흔한 일인지 고민하고 있었다. 어쩌면 지금까지 전화하지 않았다는 것이 셜록에게 무관심하다고 비칠 수도 있을 것 같았다.</p>
        <p>"아뇨." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "아직 연락하지 않았습니다만 곧 전화를 드리지요."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>그렉은 마이크로프트 홈즈로부터 온 메시지를 받았다. 그는 단번에 그 이름을 알아채고, 다시 연락하기를 망설였다. 셜록에 관한 일이 잘 풀리고 있다고 안심하고 있었는데, 어쩌면 셜록이 형에게 그렉의 방식에 대해 불만을 토로했던 걸까?</p>
        <p>그렉은 길게 심호흡을 하고 표시된 번호로 전화를 걸었다. 그러자 어떤 여자가 전화를 받았고, 그렉은 마이크로프트 홈즈를 바꿔달라고 말했다. 그 여자는 격식을 차린 억양으로 '잠시 기다려주세요.'라고 답했다. 그에 그렉은 이튼의 교사 직을 받아들인 게 조금 미친 짓이었다고 생각했다. 그 선택 하나로 그는 일순간에 비서들이 대신 전화를 받아주는 사람들 한복판에서 살아가야 했으니까. 그렇다고 그렉이 그 선택을 후회하는 것은 아니었다. 그는 이튼 고등학교가 마음에 들긴 했다. 학생들은 대부분 명석했고 태도도 그리 나쁘지 않았으며 그들을 온실 속 화초처럼 대하지 않을 누군가를 필요로 할 뿐이었다. 그렇지만 가끔씩은, 지금과 같은 상황에서는, 그렉은 도무지 어울리지 않는 곳에서 허우적대는 기분이었다.</p>
        <p>"레스트레이드 씨." 수화기 건너편에서 부드럽고 유려한 목소리가 들렸다. 그 목소리는 셜록의 억양보다 더 고급진 상류층 특유의 억양을 가지고 있었다. "이렇게 곧바로 연락을 주셔서 감사하군요."</p>
        <p>"아닙니다." 그렉이 전홧줄을 손가락에 빙빙 감으며 말했다. "무슨 문제라도 있으신가요?"</p>
        <p>"제가 묻고 싶은 말입니다." 마이크로프트 홈즈란 사람이 말했다. "보통 이쯤 되면 셜록이 저지른 잘못들을 통보하는 엄청난 양의 연락이 쇄도하기 마련이었습니다. 그런데도 선생님께선 아직 제게 단 한 번도 연락을 하시 않으셨죠."</p>
        <p>"연락을 드릴 만한 일은 없어요. 셜록은 잘 지내고 있습니다." 그러자 상대방이 오랫동안 말이 없었기에 그렉은 확인차 '여보세요?'라고 묻기도 했다. 전화기를 내려놓는 소리는 들리지 않았지만 의심스러울 만큼 상대는 조용했다.</p>
        <p>"듣고 있습니다." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "잠시 생각 중이었습니다. 제 동생의 생김새가 어떻던가요?"</p>
        <p>"생김새가 어떻냐고요?" 그렉이 멍청하게 되풀이했다.</p>
        <p>"셜록의 눈동자가 무슨 색이죠?"</p>
        <p>"음…. 그건 잘 모르겠네요. 푸른색? 푸른색 비슷한 그런 색이었던 것 같습니다."</p>
        <p>"셜록의 눈 색이 맞는 것 같군요." 마이크로프트가 사색에 잠겨 대답했다.</p>
        <p>"잠시만요." 마이크로프트가 물은 질문의 의중을 알아챈 그렉이 말했다. "지금 셜록이 무슨 속임수를 써서 제가 다른 학생을 셜록으로 착각하게 만들었다고 생각하시는 겁니까?"</p>
        <p>“그럴 가능성도 고려해 봐야겠죠. 셜록은 지나치게 명석하니까요.”</p>
        <p>"셜록에게 의심이 매우 많으시군요."</p>
        <p>"전혀요. 다만 셜록을 현실적인 눈으로 바라보는 것뿐이죠."</p>
        <p>그 말에 그렉은 화가 났다. "셜록은 잘 하고 있습니다."</p>
        <p>"무례한 질문이지만, 대체 어떤 방법으로 제 동생을 모범적인 이튼 학생으로 만들었는지 꼭 여쭤봐야 할 것 같군요."</p>
        <p>"아시겠지만, 셜록은 그저 지루한 거였습니다." 그렉이 말했다.</p>
        <p>"예, 당연히 압니다. 매일 듣는 소리인걸요."</p>
        <p>"그래서 풀 만한 수수께끼를 던져주었죠."</p>
        <p>"무슨 수수께끼 말입니까?"</p>
        <p>"미해결 살인사건 중 유명한 것으로 골라 주었죠."</p>
        <p>"미해결 살인사건을 알려주었다고요? 대체 왜 그랬습니까?"</p>
        <p>"그건 말이 되는군요." 마이크로프트는 드디어 사건의 실마리를 찾았다는 목소리였다. "셜록은 풀리지 않는 의문들을 좋아하지요. 그리고 선생님께선 생명과학으로 길을 틀기 전 범죄학을 전공하셨고요. 음, 그리고 화학 쪽으로도 약간 공부했군요. 셜록과 관심분야가 꽤나 잘 맞을 것 같습니다."</p>
        <p>"지금 제 뒷조사라도 하신 겁니까?" 그렉이 믿지 못하겠다는 투로 물었다.</p>
        <p>"아니요, 그저 선생님의 인적사항을 읽고 있을 뿐입니다." 마이크로프트가 간단명료하게 대답했다.</p>
        <p>그렉은 화를 낼까도 고민해 보았다. 그 고민의 결과는, 화를 내봤자 아무 소용도 없을 것이란 결론이었다. 마이크로프트 홈즈가 누구든 간에, (셜록은 그의 형에 대해 일말의 언급조차 없었다. 사실 셜록은 타만 슈드 사건 외에는 아무 얘기도 하지 않았다) 그는 그렉이 전혀 알고 싶지 않은 것들에도 접근할 권한이 있는 것이 분명했다. 그래서 그렉은 셜록으로 화제를 바꾸었다. "셜록이 정말 관심 있는 분야의 수업만 들을 수 있도록 다른 선생님들과 합의했습니다. 여전히 셜록의 수준이 수업을 훨씬 넘어서고 있긴 하지만, 수업 시간을 완전한 시간 낭비라고 생각하지 않는 이상 그럭저럭 잘 견디더군요. 그리고 나머지 비는 시간에는 셜록이 자율 학습을 하도록 교장선생님의 허가도 받았습니다."</p>
        <p>“그거 좋은 방법이군요.” 마이크로프트는 진심으로 감명받은 것 같았다. “좋은 접근법이에요. 그런데 왜 저는 그 일에 대해 아무 연락도 받지 못했을까요?”</p>
        <p>“그건 교장 선생님께 여쭤봐야 할 사항인 것 같네요. 저는 그분께 승인을 받았고, 당신의 허락을 구하는 일이 제 담당이라곤 생각하지 않았습니다.”</p>
        <p>“셜록에게 무슨 사건을 주었습니까?”</p>
        <p>“서머튼 해변에서 사체로 발견된 신원불명의 남자에 관한 - ”</p>
        <p>“타만 슈드 사건을 주셨군요.” 마이크로프트가 말을 끊었고 그렉은 그가 알고 있다는 것에 놀랐다. “아주 좋습니다. 한동안 셜록이 바빠지겠네요.”</p>
        <p>“지금까지는 그래 보입니다. 혹 셜록이 무슨 얘기라도 했나요?”</p>
        <p>“셜록과는 대화를 한 적이 없습니다.”</p>
        <p>“셜록과 대화를 하지 않았다고… 언제부터요?” 그렉이 혼란스러워하며 물었다.</p>
        <p>“당연히 학기가 시작되고 나서부터죠.” 마이크로프트가 당연한 것 아니냐는 듯 대답했다. “곧 있을 짧은 방학에 셜록을 보게 되겠군요. 그럼 그때 셜록과 얘길 나눠 보죠.”</p>
        <p>그렉은 그 말을 곱씹어 보다가 말했다. “음, 제가 봤을 때 셜록은 그 사건에 푹 빠졌더군요. 셜록이 만들어놓은 사건 개요도를 한 번 보셔야 해요. 존의 방 한 쪽 벽면을 다 차지하는 크기에다가, 엄청나게 많은 것들이 붙어 있고, 우리 중 누구도 그걸 이해할 수는 없지만 - ”</p>
        <p>“존이라니요?” 마이크로프트가 끼어들었다.</p>
        <p>아, 학기의 시작부터 셜록과 연락하지 않았다고 했었지, 그렉이 속으로 생각했다. “네, 존 왓슨이요. 졸업반에 전학 온 학생인데, 셜록의 옆방을 씁니다. 셜록과 꽤나 친한 친구가 되었죠.”</p>
        <p>“잘못 아신 것 같습니다만.” 마이크로프트가 말했다.</p>
        <p>그렉은 마이크로프트가 왜 그러는지 이해가 되지 않았다. “어떤 것을요?”</p>
        <p>“셜록에겐 친구가 없습니다.”</p>
        <p>지금까지 대화를 하면서 몇 번 짜증이 났던 것과는 다르게, 그 말에 그렉은 머리끝까지 화가 났다. “그게 하나뿐인 동생에 대해 할 말입니까?”</p>
        <p>마이크로프트가 코웃음을 쳤다. “오, 그러지 마시죠. 셜록을 만나본 적 있는 사람이라면 누구나 인정하는 사실일 텐데요.”</p>
        <p>그렉은 셜록에게 존 이외의 친구가 없단 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 셜록은 인기의 중심이 될 만한 성격의 아이가 아니었고, 셜록은 그 사실에 별로 연연해 하지도 않았다. 그중에서도 그나마 존의 의견을 조금 신경 쓰는 것 같았다. 그렉은 왜 그런지 이해할 수 없어서, 그저 셜록 홈즈가 다른 십여 명의 친구를 두는 것보다 존 왓슨 한 명을 택할 것이라는 사실을 받아들이기만 했다. 가끔씩 그렉은 이번 학기 이전의 셜록에게 이튼이 어떤 곳이었을지 생각해보곤 했다. 셜록은 분명 눈물 나게 지겹고 견딜 수 없이 외로웠을 것이다. 그러니 여기저기서 문제를 일으키고 다니는 것이 당연했다. 셜록처럼 무례하고 오만한 천재가 아닌 어떤 아이라도 그렇게 변했을 것이다. 마이크로프트가 이렇게 가볍게 언급할 문제가 아니었다. “아시다시피” 그렉이 씩씩대며 말했다. “셜록에게 문제가 있다면 그건 좋은 사람이 되는 법을 배우기 전에 뛰어난 사람이 되는 법을 배웠다는 것 하나겠지요.”</p>
        <p>“아, 그래서 제가 문제라고 말하고 싶으신 모양입니다?” 마이크로프트가 차갑게 말했다.</p>
        <p>“아니요, 셜록을 기른 사람을 탓하는 겁니다.”</p>
        <p>“<em>제가</em> 셜록을 길렀습니다.”</p>
        <p>“그렇다면 당신이 문제인 것이겠군요.” 그렉이 앞뒤 가리지 않고 말했다. “셜록에게 조금 더 다정히 대해줄 수 있었을 텐데요.”</p>
        <p>“전 언제나 그랬습니다. 다정히 굴지 않은 건 셜록이죠.”</p>
        <p>“그것참 다정하고 성숙한 사람이나 할 말이겠군요.” 그렉이 콕 짚어 말했다.</p>
        <p>“지금 매우 부적절한 언행을 하고 계십니다만.”</p>
        <p>“그게 셜록과 저의 공통점인 것 같군요. 지금 당장 전화를 끊고 교장 선생님에게 저에 대해 항의하려 전화해도 전 아무 상관없습니다. 제가 말하지 않아도 이미 하고 싶어 안달이 나신 것 같긴 하지만요. 하지만 그러기 전에, 셜록이 이튼에 입학한 이후로 9월 내내 한 통의 연락도 받지 않으셨다는 사실을 다시 생각해 보시길 바랍니다. 지금 전 학교 관계자에게서 연락이 한 통도 오지 않았다는 사실이 아니라, <em>셜록에게도</em> 아무런 연락이 없었다는 말을 하고 싶은 겁니다.”</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 대답이 없었고, 그렉은 그가 대강 짐작했던 사실이 딱 맞아떨어졌단 걸 알 수 있었다.</p>
        <p>“전 이제 수업이 있습니다.” 자신이 확실하게 해고될 만한 말을 하기 전에 마이크로프트 홈즈란 사람과 전화를 끊어야 할 것 같았기에 그렉은 거짓을 꾸며 말했다. “더 하고 싶으신 얘기라도 있으십니까?”</p>
        <p>“없습니다.” 마이크로프트가 딱딱하게 말했다.</p>
        <p>“좋네요. 그럼, 안녕히 계십시오.” 그렉은 대답을 듣기도 전에 전화를 끊어버렸다.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 잘 놀라는 사람이 아니었다. 셜록에 관해서라면 특히 더 그랬다. 이제 셜록이 어떤 행동을 하든 별로 놀랍지가 않았다. 마이크로프트는 비록 정확한 내용까지는 아니더라도, 셜록의 드라마틱하고 버릇없는 행동들을 머릿속에서 대강 그려낼 수가 있었다.</p>
        <p>그런데 셜록은 드라마틱하고 버릇없는 행동들을 하지 않았고, 그건 놀랄 만한 일이었다. 담임교사의 말을 따르자면, 셜록은 미해결 사건을 열렬히 파헤치고 있었다. 담임교사의 말을 따르자면, 셜록에게 친구가 생겼다. 마이크로프트는 그 모든 것들을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 몰랐다. 뇌종양이 생겨 셜록의 성격이 바뀌었다는 것이 가장 가능성 있는 상황 같았다.</p>
        <p>다른 사람이었다면, 하나뿐인 동생에 대해 들려오는 이런 소식을 듣고는 기뻐했을 것이다. 하지만 마이크로프트는 엄청나게 걱정이 되었다. 전혀 셜록 다운 행동이 아니었고, 마이크로프트는 그 사실을 받아들일 수가 없었다.</p>
        <p>짧은 방학이 시작되고 마이크로프트가 셜록을 데리러 가기로 한 날, 당연히도 예상하지 못한 업무들이 물밀듯 밀려왔고 마이크로프트는 그 대신에 운전사를 보내야 했다. 그리고 마이크로프트가 별장에 도착했을 때는 의도했던 것보다 훨씬 늦은 시간이었다.</p>
        <p>요즘 들어 셜록은 별장에 오는 것을 선호했다. 셜록은 런던의 집으로 다시 돌아가기 싫다고 말했고, 마이크로프트는 셜록이 맘대로 하게 놔두었다. 허드슨 부인도 별장이 동생이 사는 곳에서 더 가까웠기에 별장 쪽을 더 선호했고, 마이크로프트는 모든 것이 딱 맞아떨어졌다고 생각했다.</p>
        <p>마이크로프트가 현관까지 걸어가자 주차장의 자갈들이 발밑에서 다닥거리는 소리를 냈다. 그가 충분히 가까이 다가가기도 전에 현관 문이 열리는 것을 본 마이크로프트는 깜짝 놀랐다. 현관 복도에서 흘러나오는 불빛이 허드슨 부인 위로 드리우고 있었다.</p>
        <p>“마이크로프트.” 허드슨 부인이 꾸짖었다. “이렇게 늦은 시간까지 운전을 하면 어떡해요.”</p>
        <p>“내일까지 기다렸다면” 마이크로프트가 피곤한 목소리로 말했다. “셜록을 다시 학교로 데려다주기 전까지 셜록을 거의 보지 못했을 거고, 셜록을 다시 데려다주기로 한 날에는 무슨 일이 터져서 런던에 발이 묶일 것 같은 느낌이 들어서요.”</p>
        <p>“얼른 들어와요.” 허드슨 부인이 호들갑을 떨며 말했다. “먹을 거라도 좀 가져다 줄게요.”</p>
        <p>“부인께서는 여기 가정부가 아니시잖아요.” 마이크로프트가 코트를 벗어들고 허드슨 부인을 따라 부엌으로 향하며 부드럽게 말했다.</p>
        <p>허드슨 부인은 애정이 담긴 눈길로 상냥하게 웃으며 부엌에 있는 식재료들을 가져오기 시작했다. 치즈 토스트 위에 얹은 구운 토마토겠군, 마이크로프트가 추리했다. 지금과 같은 상황에서는 천국같이 느껴지는 음식이었다.</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 식탁에 앉아 물었다. “셜록은 어디 있나요?”</p>
        <p>허드슨 부인은 시장에서 사온 시골식 빵을 자르고 있었다. 마이크로프트는 그걸 보며 입안에 침이 고이기 시작했다. “지금쯤 자고 있어야 하지만, 우리 둘 다 그렇지 않으리란 걸 잘 알잖아요. 그렇게나 셜록을 보고 싶다면 그냥 올라가도 될 거예요. 위층에서 책을 읽고 있을 거거든요. 이번 방학 때 집에 오면서 엄청난 양의 책 더미를 들고 오더라고요. 살인 사건을 풀고 있다고 하면서.” 허드슨 부인은 소리 내어 웃으며 토스트기에 빵을 넣고 넉넉한 양의 체더치즈를 썰기 시작했다.</p>
        <p>“잘 지내는 것 같아 보이던가요?” 마이크로프트가 물었다.</p>
        <p>허드슨 부인은 토마토를 준비하려다가 갑자기 고개를 돌려 마이크로프트를 바라보았다. 허드슨 부인의 눈에는 거의 눈물이 고인 것 같았고, 마이크로프트는 조용하던 9월부터 차근차근 쌓아오던 걱정의 무게가 한꺼번에 그를 향해 가라앉는 것 같았다.</p>
        <p>“셜록에게 무슨 문제라도 생겼습니까?” 마이크로프트가 걱정이 목소리에 묻어 나오지 않기를 바라며 물었다.</p>
        <p>허드슨 부인은 고개를 가로저으며 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. “오, 마이크로프트, 셜록은 ‘잘’ 지내는 게 아니에요.” 그 말에 마이크로프트는 셜록에게 일어날 수 있는 모든 상황들을 빠르게 머릿속으로 나열하며, 실력 좋은 의사에게 맡기려면 어디로 가야 하는지, 셜록을 위해 살 수 있는 가장 비싼 것들은 무엇이 있는지 목록을 만들기 시작했지만, 허드슨 부인의 이어진 말에 재빠르게 돌아가던 모든 두뇌 회로가 정지되었다. “셜록은 <em>행복해</em> 보여요.”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>마이크로프트가 셜록의 침실 앞에 섰을 때 그는 셜록이 잠이 들었는지 확신할 수 없었다. 셜록의 방에 켜진 불이 문틈 사이로 새어 나오고 있긴 했지만, 셜록이 불을 켠 채 잠이 드는 건 일도 아니었다. 마이크로프트는 모든 것을 고려해 볼 때, 아침에 셜록과 얘길 하는 편이 더 낫겠다고 결론지었다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 늦은 시간에 아침을 먹으러 친히 내려와 주었다. 그는 잘 때 입었던 것이 분명한 티셔츠와 잠옷 바지 차림으로 책과 작은 공책, 그리고 펜을 손에 들고 있었다. 셜록의 머리는 빗지 않아 엉망이었고, 마이크로프트는 그런 셜록이 언제나 너무 야위어 보인다고 생각했다. 셜록은 식탁 의자에 털썩 앉아 아침 인사도 하지 않은 채로 책에 코를 박고는 읽기 시작했다. 그럼에도 마이크로프트는 셜록이 행복해 보인다는 허드슨 부인의 말뜻을 이해할 수 있었다. 셜록에게는 이전에는 없던 느긋하고 밝은 분위기가 풍겼고, 마이크로프트는 그 사실에 조금 짜증이 난다는 걸 인정해야 했다. 합리적이지 못한 감정이지만 겨우 한 달 동안 그레고리 레스트레이드와 존 왓슨이 마이크로프트가 평생 동안 찾아내지 못한 셜록 안의 무언가를 꺼낸 듯해 보였다. 그에 마이크로프트는 빌어먹을 만치 짜증이 났다.</p>
        <p>“좋은 아침이구나.” 마이크로프트가 의도한 것보다 더 날카롭게 말했다. 허드슨 부인은 셜록 앞에 찻잔을 내려놓으며 마이크로프트를 보곤 놀랍고 못마땅하다는 표정을 지었다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 보고 있던 책에서 잠시 눈길을 떼고 올려다보았다. “형 살쪘네.” 셜록이 말했다.</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 콧살을 찌푸렸다. “그래, 나도 보고 싶었단다.”</p>
        <p>“왜냐면 형은 주로 책상에 앉아서 일하고, 그리고 대부분의 시간 동안 바쁘니까. 형은 바쁘면 기계적으로 무언갈 먹으면서도 얼마나 많이 먹었는지 모르잖아.” 셜록은 마치 마이크로프트가 그 사실을 모른다는 것처럼 설명하고서 차를 한 모금 마셨다.</p>
        <p>“허드슨 부인.” 마이크로프트가 놀리는 어조로 말했다. “우리가 셜록의 통찰력 있는 관찰 없이 어떻게 하루하루를 살아갈 수 있을까요?”</p>
        <p>셜록은 그에게 미소 짓고는 다시 책으로 눈을 돌렸다.</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 그제야 책의 정체를 알아차리고는 고개를 갸웃했다. “지금 <em>루바이야트</em>를 읽고 있니?”</p>
        <p>“응.” 셜록이 간결하게 대답하며 무언가를 메모했다.</p>
        <p>“페르시아어 원문으로?”</p>
        <p>“그게 아니면 이게 무슨 내용인지 어떻게 확신할 수 있겠어? 이걸 번역하는 사람들은 믿을 수가 없어, 죄다 바보들인걸.”</p>
        <p>“네가 페르시아어를 할 줄 아는지 몰랐구나.” 마이크로프트는 놀란 기색을 애써 숨기며 말했다.</p>
        <p>“독학했어.”</p>
        <p>“<em>겨우 </em>한 달 동안?” 마이크로프트는 감명받은 기색을 애써 숨기며 말했다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 인내심이 한계에 다다랐다는 소리를 냈다. “그게 중요한 거야? 나 지금 좀 집중해야 하는데.”</p>
        <p>베란다로 통하는 뒷문이 열리고 몰리 후퍼가 고개를 들이밀며 명랑하고 긴장한 목소리로 말했다. “똑똑!”</p>
        <p>“오, 맙소사.” 셜록이 중얼거렸다. 몰리가 듣지 못할 정도로 조용하게 말하지도 않았다.</p>
        <p>허드슨 부인은 눈빛으로 셜록을 꾸짖었고, 셜록은 책을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다.</p>
        <p>“몰리, 얘야.” 허드슨 부인이 상냥하게 말했다. “들어와서 앉지 않으련? 셜록도 막 아침을 먹으려던 참이었단다."</p>
        <p>“아닌데요.” 셜록이 책 뒤에서 말했다.</p>
        <p>“넌 뭘 좀 먹어야 한단다.” 마이크로프트가 셜록에게 말했다. 이제 셜록이 그토록 말라 보이던 이유가 너무나도 명백해 보였다. 셜록은 뭔가를 생각하느라 바빴을 땐 아무것도 입에 대지 않았다. 그런데도 존 왓슨이란 친구는 얼마나 멍청하길래 그것조차 눈치채지 못했단 말인가?</p>
        <p>“형이 우리 두 명분의 양을 먹잖아.” 셜록이 응수했다.</p>
        <p>“그렇게 해서 해결되는 일이면 참 좋으련만.” 마이크로프트는 그렇게 말하고 몰리에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 몰리는 의자에 앉아 셜록이 있는 방향으로 잔뜩 사랑스러운 눈길을 보내고픈 충동을 억누르며 자리에서 꼼지락거리고 있었다. 셜록이 들고 있는 책에게로 사랑스러운 눈길을 보내고 싶어 했다고 말하는 편이 더 정확하긴 했다. 어쨌거나 몰리는 이 마을에 살았고, 소문이란 소문은 다 꿰고 있는 허드슨 부인이 어딘가에서 몰리가 똑똑하고 과학을 좋아한다는 이야기를 듣고 별장에 초대한 이후로부터 이곳에 드나들기 시작했다. 과학에 특출난 재능이 있던 홈즈 가 사람들이 모아온 책이 별장 서재에 넘쳐날 만큼 있었고, 허드슨 부인은 몰리에게 서재에 놀러 오라고 제안했다. 마이크로프트도 그 생각에 별로 반대하지 않았다. 그들 중 누구도 몰리가 셜록에게 반하는 불가능한 일을 해낼 거라고 예상하지 못했다. 셜록 역시도 예상하지 못한 바였고, 셜록은 몰리와 그녀의 짝사랑을 매우 못마땅해했다. 마이크로프트는 짝사랑이 해가 될 만한 건 없다고 생각해서 나름 몰리를 마음에 들어 했다. 그러면서도 몰리가 오랫동안 셜록을 다룰 수 있을지, 아니 잠깐이라도 다룰 수는 있을지 의심스러웠다. “좋은 아침이군요, 몰리 양.” 마이크로프트가 몰리에게 말했다. “그동안 잘 지냈죠?”</p>
        <p>몰리는 환영 인사에 안도하며 활짝 웃었다. 마이크로프트는 언제나 몰리에게 친절하게 대했는데도, 몰리는 그가 기회만 된다면 그녀의 머리라도 물어뜯을 사람인 것처럼 경계했다. “네, 잘 지냈어요. 고마워요. 그냥 이번 주말이 단기 방학일 것 같아서 한 번 들러본 거예요." 몰리는 셜록의 책을 흘끗 쳐다보았다.</p>
        <p>"거참 훌륭한 추리네, 몰리.” 셜록은 안전한 결계 뒤로 말했다.</p>
        <p>“셜록, 무례하게 굴지 말고 널 찾아온 손님과 말을 하는 건 어떠니?” 허드슨 부인이 미국식 식사가 담긴 접시를 셜록 앞에 내려놓으며 말했다.</p>
        <p>“몰리는 제 손님이 아니에요. 초대도 하지 않았는걸요.” 셜록이 반박했다.</p>
        <p>몰리는 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐고, 허드슨 부인은 셜록을 가볍게 무시하고는 몰리에게 친절하게 물었다. “먹고 싶은 거라도 있니, 몰리?”</p>
        <p>“아뇨, 괜찮아요. 그냥 오늘 친구들이랑 영화를 보기로 했다는 걸 알려주려고 들렀어, 셜록. 어쩌면 네가 같이 가고 싶어 할 것 같아서.” 몰리는 희망에 가득 찬 눈으로 셜록이 들고 있는 책을 바라보았다.</p>
        <p>“할 줄 아는 거라곤 누가 어디서 누구랑 키스를 했는지, 혹시 바람피우거나 삼각관계로 얽힌 건 아닌지 떠들어대는 것 밖에는 없고, 그런 쓰잘데기 없는 것들에 집중하지 않을 때엔 멍청하게 짝이 없는, 비유적으로 말하자면 너무 멍청해서 뇌세포가 실망에 가득 차 두개골을 탈출하게 만들 만한 하찮은 걸 보면서, 그게 엄청나게 재미있다고 생각하는 멍청하고 따분한 얼간이들을 따라가고 싶냐고? 당연히 아니지.”</p>
        <p>“셜록!” 허드슨 부인이 셜록을 향해 크게 소리쳤다.</p>
        <p>“…아.” 몰리는 어떻게 대답해야 좋을지 모르겠다는 표정이었다. 그러더니 억지로 미소를 지었다. “그렇구나. 그럼 다음번을 기약해도 되지?”</p>
        <p>셜록은 말없이 책장을 넘겼다.</p>
        <p>“아마도요.” 마이크로프트가 셜록을 대신해 말했다. 지금껏 그가 말한 것 중에 가장 멍청한 말이었지만 무참히 버려진 몰리를 향한 동정심이 들었다.</p>
        <p>몰리는 고맙다며 그를 향해 활짝 웃더니 일어서며 말했다. “그럼, 나중에 또 보겠네. 주말 잘 보내, 셜록.”</p>
        <p>그 대답으로 셜록은 어정쩡한 소리를 냈고, 몰리는 작은 바람을 일으키며 부엌을 빠져나갔다. 허드슨 부인은 문이 닫히기까지 기다렸다가 셜록의 책을 강제로 빼앗았다.</p>
        <p>“방금은 너무 무례한 짓이었어, 셜록 홈즈.” 허드슨 부인이 엄하게 말했다. “몰리는 널 좋아하잖니.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 책을 빼앗긴 채 침착하게 아침을 먹고 있었다. “정확히 짚으셨어요. 엄청나게 성가시다고요."</p>
        <p>“좀 더 친절하게 대해 주렴.” 허드슨 부인이 말했다.</p>
        <p>“그럼 상황만 악화될걸요.” 셜록이 말했다.</p>
        <p>“몰리는 착한 아이잖니. 너랑 같이 영화를 보고 싶어하는 것뿐인데, 그게 그렇게 싫으니?”</p>
        <p>“보나 마나 지루할 거예요. 형, 대신 얘기 좀 해봐.”</p>
        <p>“지루할 겁니다.” 마이크로프트가 동의했다. 그 역시도 그런 종류의 일은 끔찍이도 지루하다는 결정을 내린 이후로 몰리처럼 멋진 여성들을 멋진 영화관 데이트에 데려가는 것을 평생 동안 피해 왔었다. 허드슨 부인은 한숨을 푹 쉬고 셜록의 책을 식탁 위에 올려놓고는 싱크대로 가 설거지를 하기 시작했다. “그래도 네가 몰리를 찾아가서 사과하도록 해야겠구나.” 마이크로프트가 말을 이었다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 놀란 표정이었다. “뭘 사과해?”</p>
        <p>“무례하게 군 것에 대해서. 넌 언제나 인맥을 만드는 데에는 끔찍이도 재주가 없었지.”</p>
        <p>“난 인맥을 만들 필요가 없어. 형이 대신해줄 거잖아.”</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 셜록의 친구가 분명해 보이는 존 왓슨이란 아이에 대해 물어보고 싶었다. 그러나 셜록은 편안하고 만족스러워 보이는 얼굴로 아침 식사를 하러 내려왔을 때와 달리 잔뜩 뾰로통해서는 그에게 날을 세우고 있었고, 마이크로프트는 셜록이 기분이 좋지 않을 때 대화를 나누고 싶지 않았다. 마이크로프트는 대신에 이렇게 시도했다. “학교는 좀 어떠니?”</p>
        <p>“지루해.” 셜록이 거의 자동으로 대답했다.</p>
        <p>“최근에 그런 문제로 내게 전화를 한 적이 없었잖니.”</p>
        <p>“왜냐면 형은 언제나 내 불만들을 무시하니까.” 셜록이 가볍게 대꾸했다. “무슨 벽에 대고 얘기하는 것 같다고.”</p>
        <p>“내가 너무 무심했구나.” 마이크로프트가 말했다.</p>
        <p>“응. <em>엄청나게</em>.” 셜록이 말하고는 다시 책을 집어들었다.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post-body">
      <p></p>
      <div class="post-content no-margin text-left font-sans-serif visible font-size-level3">
        <p>존은 짧은 단기 방학 동안 집으로 향하는 발걸음이 무거웠다. 정말로 집에 가고 싶지 않았다. 해리는 그를 보고 싶어 했고 존 역시 해리가 그리웠던 터라 더 죄책감이 느껴지는 생각이었다. 이튼에서 생활한 한 달은 마치 마법에 걸려 살아가는 것 같았고, 집에 간다면 누군가가 그 환상을 산산조각 내며, 존의 인생은 그런 식이 아니라는 걸 상기시켜줄 것만 같았다.</p>
        <p>셜록 역시 집에 가길 싫어했지만 셜록은 그저 타만 슈드 사건에 쏟아부어야 할 시간을 낭비한다는 것이 내키지 않는 것뿐이었다. 셜록은 44년이나 지난 살인사건의 범인을 열렬히 추적하지 않는 외의 시간은 모두 시간 낭비라고 생각했다.</p>
        <p>존은 셜록이 '실험실'에서 보내는 그야말로 엄청난 양에 시간에 화를 낼 법도 했지만 이제 존은 셜록의 발밑에서 생활하는 것이 너무도 익숙해져 셜록이 없는 주말을 상상도 못할 지경에 이르렀다.</p>
        <p>실제로 집에 도착했을 때, 존은 그의 행동거지가 마음에 들지 않아 사사건건 트집을 잡는 어머니를 상대하느라 셜록의 빈자리를 느낄 시간조차 없었다. 마음에 들지 않는 존의 행동거지라 함은 거의 대부분이, 존이 아파트에서 해야 할 일들을 모두 뻔뻔스럽게 팽개쳐 놓고는 이튼으로 떠나버린 거였다.</p>
        <p>존은 물이 새는 화장실 세면대를 고치며 이렇게 말했다. "그냥 사람을 부르지 그랬어요?"</p>
        <p>"아, 이젠 충분한 돈이 생겼다 이거니?"</p>
        <p>"아뇨, 하지만 가끔씩 수리 기사를 부를 정도의 돈은 있잖아요." 존의 대답에 어머니가 침묵을 지켰다. 존은 하던 일을 멈추고 어머니를 바라보며, 질문을 이어가기에 앞서 어머니의 표정에 쓰여 있는 사실을 읽어보았다. "어머니 몫의 합의금을 다 써버린 건 아니죠?"</p>
        <p>"당연히 아니지." 그녀가 방어적으로 말했다. "그저 돈을 낭비하고 싶지 않은 것뿐이다."</p>
        <p>어머니는 거짓말을 하고 있는 게 분명했다. 그래서 존은 어머니가 술에 곯아떨어질 때까지 기다리곤 해리에게 돈에 관해 물어보았다.</p>
        <p>"그 돈을 어디다가 썼는지는 모르겠어." 어머니가 마시던 싸구려 보드카를 한 잔 듬뿍 따르며 해리가 말했다. "술? 도박? 어디에 썼는지 누가 알겠어? 어쨌든 다 써버렸다는 건 확실해."</p>
        <p>"누난 언제부터 술을 마시기 시작한 거야?" 너무나 쉽게 보드카를 넘기는 해리를 본 존이 물었다.</p>
        <p>해리는 어깨를 으쓱하며 존에게 씩 웃어 보였다. "뭐야, 왜 그래. 네가 다니는 그 잘난 학교에서는 광란의 술 파티 같은 것도 안 하나 봐? 아님 싸구려 술이 아니라 샴페인만 마시는 건가?"</p>
        <p>"돔 페리뇽." 존이 해리에게 말했다. "무한 리필이라고나 할까. 지금은 그냥 서민 체험을 해보는 중이라구." 존은 보드카를 홀짝이고 이런 싸구려 같은 술도 있냐는 듯한 표정을 과장해서 지어 보였다. 그리고 해리에게 팔꿈치로 한 대를 얻어맞고는 즐겁게 웃었다. 그러다 존이 갑자기 진지한 쪽으로 화제를 바꾸었다. "누나 돈은 안전한 거지?"</p>
        <p>해리는 고개를 끄덕였다. "두말하면 잔소리지. 엄만 손도 못 댈걸."</p>
        <p>존은 안도할 수 있었다. "다행이네. 그 돈은 우리 돈이니까."</p>
        <p>"우리에게 돈이 있다는 것에 건배." 해리가 신나게 잔을 맞부딪혔다.</p>
        <p>"그리고 낭비하면 안 된다는 것도." 존이 경고조로 말했다.</p>
        <p>"그래, 교육비지. 나도 알아."</p>
        <p>"정말?" 존은 해리가 걱정되었다. 해리는 존이 떠나는 걸 싫어했지만, 존이 너무나도 간절히 이튼으로의 전학을 원했기에 해리는 한발 물러나 존이 원하는 대로 하라고 말했었다. 그리고 존은 아직도 해리를 혼자 남겨둔 것에 죄책감이 들었다. "학교는 어때?"</p>
        <p>"그럭저럭 괜찮아. 지금은 내 얘기보다 네 학교 얘길 하고 싶은데. 사라한테 이번 주말에 네가 올 거라고 얘기하니까 너 따윈 다시는 보고 싶지 않다고 그러더라. 그래서 내가 존은 어떤 상류층 놈이랑 사랑에 빠져서 게이가 될 거라고 안심시켜줬지."</p>
        <p>"그거 참 고맙네, 해리." 존이 농담조로 말했다. "사라 문제를 해결하는 데 아주 큰 도움이 되겠어."</p>
        <p>해리는 아무 잘못 없다는 듯 어깨만 으쓱했다. "이튼은 어떤지 얘기 좀 해봐."</p>
        <p>"좋아. 정말... 엄청나. 누나도 알다시피 난 이미 진로를 정했어. 런던에 계속 남아 있을 거야. 옥스브리지(최상위권 대학인 옥스퍼드와 케임브리지 대학을 함께 이르는 말-역자) 근처도 가지 않을 거니까. 유니버시티 칼리지를 1지망으로 쓸 건데, 엄청나게 성적을 잘 받아야 할 거야. 합격할 수 있을지 모르겠어."</p>
        <p>"넌 해낼 수 있을 거야." 해리는 존 대신에 자신감을 북돋아주었다. "내가 장담해. 다른 애들은 어떤지도 얘기해 줘. 그렇게 재수 없던?"</p>
        <p>"걔네들은..." 존이 곰곰이 생각하며 말했다. "여기 애들이랑 별반 다르지 않아. 다 똑같은 사람이니까. 바보 같은 짓을 하거나 별거 아닌 걸로 시비를 걸기도 하더라. 다만 똑같은 사람들이랑 똑같은 건물에 하루 종일 박혀 있어야 한다는 게 상황을 좀 더 악화시킬 뿐이지만 말야. 그런데 학교 자체는 정말 엄청나, 해리. 모든 것들이 다 재밌어. 그중에서도 생명과학 시간은 정말 꿈만 같다구. 해부도 많이 해봤는데, 진짜 신기했어. 여기서 새로 배운 게 너무 많은 것 같아." 존은 그가 너무 많은 말을 남발하고 있단 걸 눈치채고 입을 닫았다.</p>
        <p>"그리고 럭비도 하나 보네." 해리가 그를 관찰하며 말했다. "근육이 좀 붙었는데? 럭비팀 놈들은 잘해 줘?"</p>
        <p>"응, 충분히." 존이 말했다.</p>
        <p>"너 외롭지는 않은 거지?" 해리가 초조해하며 말했다. "걱정돼서 그래."</p>
        <p>존은 해리에게 셜록 얘기를 해주고 싶었다. 혀끝에서 이런 말들이 맴돌았다. 아니, 난 외롭지 않아. 나에겐 똑똑하면서도 짜증 나고, 매력적이면서 엄청나게 멋진 친구가 지루할 틈이 없게 만들어 줘. 하지만 존은 그 말을 입 밖으로 내지 않았다.</p>
        <p>해리가 셜록을 이해하지 못하고 그의 특이한 행동들을 비웃거나 천재성을 가벼이 여기는 말들을 할 것 같았고, 셜록은 너무... 너무... 특별했기에 존은 누군가가 셜록을 욕하게 두고 싶지 않았다. 셜록은 존에게 속해있었다. 셜록이 있었기에 존은, 다른 사람이 원하는 존 왓슨이 아니라, 자신이 원하는 존 왓슨으로서 살아갈 수 있었다.</p>
        <p>그래서 존은 셜록에게만큼은 이기적으로 굴고 싶었다. 자신만이 알도록, 존의 인생 대부분을 차지하는 사람들이 셜록에 대해 이리저리 찔러보고, 그를 비난하며 판단하게 두고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 존은 이렇게 말했다. 이 말 또한 진심이었다. "난 외롭지 않아."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>셜록은 이튼으로 돌아가는 차 안에서 꼼짝없이 가만히 있었다. 셜록이 될 수 있는 한 마이크로프트를 무시하려고 그런 건 뻔히 알고 있긴 했지만 마이크로프트는 그런 셜록을 보며 매우 기쁘기도 했다. 셜록은 조수석에 몸을 욱여넣고 냉전의 초기 단계에 관한 책을 읽고 있었다. 루바이야트는 이미 다 읽었다는 신호였다.</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 셜록이 책을 읽도록 놔두었다. 만약 마이크로프트가 조금 더 솔직했다면, 그는 셜록과의 대화를 미루고 있다는 걸 인정해야 했다. 셜록은 이상할 정도의 만족감을 온몸에서 뿜어대고 있었고 마이크로프트는 아직 그런 것들에 적응을 하지 못했다. 어쩌면 셜록이 숨을 더 깊이 들이마시는 것일지도 모른다는 생각도 했다.</p>
        <p>결국 마이크로프트는 모험을 걸기로 했다. "새 담임에 대해 말해 보렴."</p>
        <p>셜록은 책에서 눈을 떼지 않고 대답했다. "담임이 뭐?"</p>
        <p>"마음에 들던?"</p>
        <p>"참을 만은 해. 최악인 인간들 중에서 그나마 제일 나은 것 같아."</p>
        <p>셜록 딴에서는 엄청난 칭찬이었다. "새 담임이 너에게 타만 슈드 사건을 내준 거니?"</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 시야 끄트머리에서 의심스러운 눈초리를 하고 있는 셜록을 볼 수 있었다. "그걸 어떻게 알았어?"</p>
        <p>"넌 루바이야트와 냉전에 관한 책을 읽고 있잖니. 쉬운 추리였단다. 진전은 있고?"</p>
        <p>셜록은 잠시 망설이다가, 사실상 혼잣말을 하는 것 같은 말투로 사건에 대해 이런저런 이야기들을 쏟아냈다. 가설들과 결론들, 경찰들이 저지른 멍청한 실수들, 그리고 남자가 디기탈리스 중독으로 죽었다는 명백하다는 사실을 이야기하고 다른 설명은 존재하지 않는단 말을 덧붙였다. 셜록은 언제나 불평을 할 때가 아니면 길게 말하는 법이 없었고 지금은 확실히 불평이 아니었기에 마이크로프트는 놀란 기색을 애써 감추며 셜록의 말을 잠자코 들었다. 셜록은 마이크로프트가 이튼의 정문을 지나 차를 몰고 갈 때에도 쉴 새 없이 짐가방에서 발견된 암호를 해독하기 위해 무슨 방법을 시도했는지 조잘대다가, 갑자기 말을 탁 끊었다.</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 셜록이 목적지에 도착했다는 걸 알아챈 건지, 아니면 평소답지 않게 떠들었다는 걸 알아채고 입을 닫은 건지 궁금해하며 셜록을 흘끗 바라보았다. 그런데 셜록은 그 무엇도 아니었고, 누군가를 이상한 표정으로 보고 있었다. 기쁨과 경외감이 동시에 섞인 듯한 표정이었다. 마이크로프트는 차를 주차하고 셜록의 시선이 향하는 곳을 바라보았다. 셜록은 홀랜드 기숙사 모퉁이를 돌아서 나오고 있는 모래색 금발을 가진 소년을 보고 있었는데, 그 소년이 입고 있는 흉측한 디자인의 외투만 아니라면 눈에 띄는 점이 전혀 없는 평범한 소년이었다.</p>
        <p>마이크로프트는 소년에게서 눈을 떼고 셜록을 다시 보았다. 이제 아무런 질문도 필요치 않았다. 살면서 셜록이 누군가를 저런 시선으로 바라보는 일은 아예 없었으니, 저 소년은 존 왓슨이 분명했다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 갑자기 몸을 움직여 안전벨트를 끌렀다. "만나서 즐거웠어, 마이크로프트 형. 몇 주 후면 있을 방학 때 보자."</p>
        <p>셜록은 명백히 새 친구를 소개해 주고 싶지 않아 보였지만 마이크로프트는 소개도 않고 떠날 마음은 더욱 없었다. 그래서 마이크로프트는 안전벨트를 푸르고 차에서 내려 허공에다가 대고 크게 말했다. "드디어 도착했구나, 셜록!"</p>
        <p>그러자 예상대로 금발의 소년이 걸음을 멈추고 그들이 있는 쪽으로 다가오기 시작했다. 셜록은 어마 무시한 눈길로 마이크로프트를 쏘아보았는데, 마이크로프트는 셜록에게 초능력이 없는 것이 감사할 지경이었다. 만약 그랬다면 마이크로프트는 저 눈빛 하나로 명을 다했을 게 분명했으니. 결국 포기한 셜록이 차 문을 열고 내렸다.</p>
        <p>"안녕." 존 왓슨이 분명한 소년이 인사했다. 그는 셜록을 보고 엄청나게 기뻐 보였다. 여태껏 마이크로프트는 셜록을 보며 이 정도로 기뻐하는 사람을 만나본 적이 없었다. 심지어 그는 셜록 쪽으로 다가오며 콩콩 뛰기도 했다.</p>
        <p>“안녕.” 셜록이 인사했다. 셜록의 표정은 거의 부루퉁했지만 수상쩍게도 부끄러워하는 흔적 또한 있었다. 마이크로프트는 여태껏 셜록이 부끄러워하는 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 모든 상황이 마이크로프트의 한계를 시험해보려는 신의 장난 같기만 했다.</p>
        <p>존이 책을 들어 보이며 말했다. “너 주려고 빌려왔어. 추적 불가능한 독극물들. 아무도 셜록 홈즈가 이 책을 빌리도록 놔두지 않았겠지만 존 왓슨이 빌릴 땐 다들 눈 깜짝도 하지 않지.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 “멍청이들.”이라고 말했지만 진심으로 비꼬는 어투는 아니었다. 그는 존 왓슨과 그를 대신해 도서관에서 책을 빌려줄 수 있는 존의 능력에 마치 후광이라도 비치는 듯한 눈으로 바라보고 있었다.</p>
        <p>존은 활짝 웃고는 이렇게 말했다. “대신에, 넌 오늘 저녁은 다 먹어야 해.”</p>
        <p>결론났군, 마이크로프트가 그 말을 듣고는 속으로 생각했다. 이제 마이크로프트는 존 왓슨이 너무나 마음에 들었다. 그는 날카롭게 목을 가다듬었다.</p>
        <p>셜록의 감탄 어린 얼굴에 불쾌감이 스쳤다. “내가 부모님은 없는데 대신 마이크로프트가 있다고 했던 것 기억나?” 셜록이 존에게 물었다. “그리고 네가 그때 ‘마이크로프트가 뭔데?’라고 했었지?”</p>
        <p>존은 즐거워 보였다. “응, 기억나.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 마이크로프트 쪽으로 고갯짓했다. “저게 마이크로프트야.”</p>
        <p>존은 깜짝 놀라 마이크로프트를 바라보았다. “오.” 존이 말했다. “정말 죄송해요. 전혀 모르고 있었네요... 금요일에는 운전기사분께서 셜록을 데리러 오셨길래, 이번에도 그런 줄... 정말, 정말 정말 죄송해요.” 존은 급히 마이크로프트가 서 있는 차의 반대편으로 달려왔다. “정말 죄송해요. 전 존 왓슨이라고 하고, 그쪽에 대해선... 거의 아무것도 들은 게 없네요.” 존이 매력적으로 미소 지으며 손을 내밀었다.</p>
        <p>“아, 그건 나도 마찬가지군요.” 마이크로프트가 말하며 정중하게 손을 맞잡고 악수했다. “셜록에게 추적 불가능한 독극물들에 대한 책을 빌려준 다음에는, 그의 근처에 있던 어떤 것도 입에 대거나 마시지 않도록 주의해야 한다는 걸 지금쯤이면 알고 있겠죠?”</p>
        <p>“네, 알고 있습니다.” 존이 진지한 표정으로 동의했다.</p>
        <p>“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마.” 셜록이 툴툴거렸다. “난 절대로 존에게 독극물을 먹이지 않을 거라고.”</p>
        <p>“자주는.” 존이 애정이 듬뿍 담긴 눈으로 빙긋 웃으며 말했다. 마이크로프트는 밀려오는 당혹감에 거의 실신할 지경이었다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 이해가 안 된다는 표정으로 존을 바라보았다. “무슨 소리야?”</p>
        <p>“넌 나한테 자주 독극물을 먹이지 않을 거라고. 현실은 인정해야지.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 몹시 짜증이 난 표정이었지만 그것보다 더 깊게 감명을 받은 것 같았다. 셜록은 그 누구라도 저렇게 경외감으로 찬 눈빛으로 바라본 적이 없었고, 그걸 아는 마이크로프트는 존 왓슨을 유심히 관찰하면서 세상에서 가장 까다로운 인간의 관심을 낚아챌 만한 것이 무엇인지 알아내려 했다. 존은 겉으로는 완벽히 평범해 보였다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 이 자리에 서 있지 않기를 간절히 바라기 시작했다. 지금 당장 존 왓슨과 이야기를 나누고, 그가 하는 모든 대답을 귀 기울여 들으면서 어떤 부분에 셜록이 끌렸는지, 그리고 존이란 아이가 셜록을 더 나은 사람으로 만들 것인지 아니면 그 어느 때보다 망쳐놓을 것인지 절실히 알고 싶었기 때문이다.</p>
        <p>“이번 방학 때 놀러 와요.” 마이크로프트가 제안하자 셜록이 당황스러워하며 몸을 뻣뻣이 굳혔다. “셜록은 분명 좋아할 거예요.” 그리고 마이크로프트 자신에게도 좋을 것이다. 셜록은 다른 사람을 곁에 두는 것이 즐거울 수 있다는 생각에 너무 익숙하지 않은 나머지 지금 자신이 그런 상태라는 것도 모르고 있었다. 그리고 만약 존이 방학 도중에 온다면, 마이크로프트는 그 한 주 동안 존과 단둘이 있을 시간을 갖게 될지도 모르고, 그럼 마이크로프트에게는 잃을 것이 없는 상황일 터였다.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post-body">
      <p></p>
      <div class="post-content no-margin text-left font-sans-serif visible font-size-level3">
        <p>셜록은 먹는 것에 거의 신경을 쓰지 않았고, 그 말인즉슨 셜록과 존은 함께 식사를 거의 하지 않았단 얘기다. 존은 식사 후엔 남은 것들을 간단히 방으로 챙겨와선 저녁 내내 셜록에게 뭣 좀 먹으라고 설득을 하곤 했지만 아무런 효과가 없었다. 셜록은 소화가 <em>두뇌 효율</em>을 떨어뜨린다는 생각을 가지고 밥 먹는 것에 불평했고, 존은 살면서 그런 웃기지도 않은 말은 듣도 보도 못했는데도 셜록은 완강히 그 사실을 믿고 있었다.</p>
        <p>그랬기에 존은 같은 학년의 남학생들과 같이 식사를 했는데, 그럭저럭 괜찮은 친구들이었다. 하지만 그 친구들과 진실로 가까워질 것 같지는 않았다. 셜록과의 우정에 비하면, 다른 친구들과의 관계는 언제나 후순위였고 그럴 수밖에 없었다.</p>
        <p>그리고 방학을 일주일 앞둔 어느 날 밤에, 머스그레이브가 존에게 이렇게 말했다. “걔는 어떤지 얘기 좀 해봐.”</p>
        <p>그때 존은 곧 다가올 방학 동안 셜록의 집에 방문하기로 약속한 것을 생각하며, 어머니에게 어떻게 그 말을 꺼내야 할지 고민하고 있었다. 그리고 그 사실을 너무 과도하게 해석할 게 뻔한 해리를 막을 방법도 곰곰이 생각하던 중이었다. 존은 멍하니 이렇게 대답했다. “걔가 누군데?”</p>
        <p>“홈즈. 우리 다들 걔랑 자 보려고 했는데, 한 번도 성공한 애가 없어. 그래도 트레버가 제일 멀리 갔지. 막 하려던 참이었는데 홈즈가 갑자기 멈추고는 지루하다고 했대.”</p>
        <p>주위의 남학생들은 모두 키득거렸는데도 트레버는 기분 나쁜 기색이 아니었다. “게다가 내가 먼저 한 발 빼 줬지. 매너를 지켰는데도 돌아온 건 그런 취급이었다고.” 트레버가 쾌활하게 말했다. 이미 여러 번 그 얘기를 반복하며 낄낄거리곤 했던 분위기였다.</p>
        <p>그리고 갑자기 존은 그들이 얘기하는 주제가 뭔지 알아차렸다. 그동안 존은 ‘성적인 것’과 ‘셜록’을 같은 범주에 넣어 생각해 본 적이 없었고, 다른 이튼 학생들도 비슷할 거라 여겼기에 셜록에 대해 이런 식의 말들이 오갈 거라고는 정말 한순간도 생각해 본 적이 없었다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 혼자 다니는 걸 선호했기에 존은 셜록이 자신 외에 다른 학생과 말을 섞는 것조차 본 적이 없었다. 그래서 셜록이 존 말고 다른 학생과 특정 관계를 가질 거라고는 더욱이 상상도 할 수 없었고, 그 때문에 존의 마음에는 질투심이 피어올랐다. 트레버가 셜록의 바지 속에 들어갔다는 걸 질투하기보단, 트레버가 셜록과 대화를 나눴을 거라는 생각에 질투가 났다.</p>
        <p>같이 밥을 먹던 친구들이 모두 그의 대답을 기다리며 존을 바라보고 있었다. 존은 억지웃음을 짓고는 이렇게 대답했다. “우린 그런 사이 아냐.”</p>
        <p>“그래 알아, 너 게이 아닌 거.” 이 이야기를 꺼낸 장본인인 머스그레이브가 말했다. “그러니까” 머스그레이브가 이렇게 덧붙였다. “최소한 <em>너는8</em> 아니지. 홈즈는 어떻게 정의해야 할지 모르겠는 인간이라.”</p>
        <p>존이 알기로, 이튼에 다니는 모든 학생들은 다른 학생들과 난잡하기 짝이 없는 성행위를 했지만 그렇다고 그들 자신이 동성애자라고 생각하지는 않았다. 존은 그런 학생들을 이해할 수 있었다. 존은 첫 경험의 상대가 되어줄 여학생이 있는 학교에서 대부분의 청소년기를 보냈고, 여기 이튼의 학생들은 그렇지 않았으니까. 그거 하나로 모두를 판단할 생각은 없었다. 그들 모두를 동성애자로 판단할 생각이 아니라, 존은 그저 자신의 과거를 통해 얻게 된 교훈으로 이튼의 어떠한 성적 행위와는 연관되고 싶지 않은 거였다. 단 한 번도 혼자 있을 시간이 없던 그때와 비교해서, 차라리 욕구를 해소하지 못하는 것이 나았다. 아니, 그때는 만족스러울 정도의 혼자 있는 시간이 없었다. 항상 긴장하며 언제쯤 문이 벌컥 열릴지를 불안해했었다.</p>
        <p>존은 살짝 고개를 가로젓고 미소를 지으며 말했다. “정말 아니라니까. 우린 그냥 친구일 뿐이야.”</p>
        <p>그러자 존이 아주 우스운 농담이라도 한 것처럼 모두가 웃었다. 존은 배를 움켜잡고 웃는 학생들을 의아한 눈으로 바라보았다.</p>
        <p>“홈즈는 친구가 없어.” 머스그레이브가 말했다.</p>
        <p>“셜록에게는 내가 있어.” 존이 말했다.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>생명과학 시간은 이제 막 끝난 참이었다. 셜록이 그의 책상 앞으로 다가왔을 때 존은 교과서들을 다시 챙기고 있는 중이었다. 그들은 주로 함께 홀랜드 기숙사 쪽으로 걸어갔는데, 존은 기숙사에서 곧 있을 럭비 연습을 준비하고 셜록은 존이 그를 필요로 하지 않는 어떤 것들에 참여한다는 사실에 부루퉁해 있었다.</p>
        <p>사실 둘은 너무 많이 싸워 댔기에 존은 그 순간순간들이 싸운 것이라고는 생각하지 않았다. 다른 학생이 그에게 오르가즘을 가져다주도록 셜록이 허락했다는 엄청난 소식을 들은 전날 밤까지는. 그래서 온종일 존의 머릿속에서는 그 생각이 빙빙 맴돌았고, 그날 무슨 일이 있어 셜록이 섹스를 했든 간에 존은 그 자체에 완전히 분개하게 되었다. 어쩔 수가 없는 일이었다.</p>
        <p>“오늘 럭비 연습은 째도록 해.” 이건 존이 럭비 연습이 있는 날마다 셜록이 늘 하는 말이었다.</p>
        <p>“안 돼.” 이것 역시 럭비 연습이 있는 날마다 존이 늘 하는 대답이었다.</p>
        <p>그들은 함께 바깥으로 걸어나갔고, 하늘은 회색 먹구름으로 얼룩져 있고 공기는 습했다. 존은 그가 진짜로 럭비를 빠지고 셜록이 원하는 게 뭐든 함께 해주고 싶었다. 셜록의 계획이 실내에서 하는 거라면 말이다.</p>
        <p>“넌 내가 하고 있는 화학 실험을 좀 도와줘야 해.” 셜록이 말했다.</p>
        <p>다른 사람이 말했더라면 사실로 받아들일 수 있었겠지만, 저 말이 셜록의 입에서 나온 이상 그건 단순히 셜록이 화학 실험을 하고 있단 의미였다. “아니, 아니잖아. 난 화학에 소질이 없고 너도 알잖아. 네가 필요한 건 내 도움이 아니라, 네가 실험을 하는 동안에 내가 옆에서 네 천재성에 감탄하고 이따금씩 어깨 쪽이 가려워질 때면 대신 긁어주는 내가 필요한 거지.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 기뻐하는 표정이었다. “맞아. 정확해.”</p>
        <p>존은 웃음이 터져 나왔다. “근데, 난 그럴 생각이 없는걸. 럭비 연습을 해야 해.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “네가 다른 사람들과 친하게 지낸다는 게 불편하단 말이야.”</p>
        <p>그리고, 어떤 이유에서인지, 그 말은 존의 심기를 건드렸다. “있잖아.” 존이 운을 떼며 셜록 쪽으로 돌아섰다. “네가 친분 들먹거리면서 뭐라고 할 자격은 없지 않아?”</p>
        <p>셜록은 그의 반응에 놀란 표정이었다. 셜록은 눈을 한번 깜빡였다. “뭐라고?”</p>
        <p>“다른 사람들이랑 친해지는 거 말이야. 내가 오기 전엔 누구 침실을 네 실험실로 사용했어? 트레버 침실이었냐?”</p>
        <p>“네 침실을 쓰기 전에는 다른 사람 침실을 써 본 적도 없어. 트레버가 누군데 그래?”</p>
        <p>존은 눈을 흘기고 다시 걸음을 재촉했다. “연기 그만해, 셜록.”</p>
        <p>“아.” 셜록은 무언가 눈치챈 목소리였다. “트레버. 잠깐, 지금 트레버의 끔찍했던 펠리치오 때문에 그러는 거야?” 셜록이 존을 따라잡고 말했다. “그건 그냥 실험일 뿐이었어.”</p>
        <p>존은 셜록과 펠라치오를 한 데 생각하지 않으려고 애를 쓰며 대답했다. “그래, 실험이었겠지. 근데 그러면 안 되는 거였어. 사람들을 그렇게 이용하면 안 돼.”</p>
        <p>“왜 안 되는데? 트레버가 무슨 상관이야? 걘 그냥 개자식이라고.”</p>
        <p>존도 트레버가 개자식이란 건 알고 있었지만, 그도 반쯤 이성을 놓은 상태였기에 트레버를 두둔해 주는 입장까지 간 듯했다. “그러면 나한테 말했어야지. 나만 모르는 게 완전 바보가 된 기분이었다고.”</p>
        <p>“<em>뭐를</em> 몰랐는데?” 셜록이 화가 나서 물었다. “그리고 왜 그런 얘기를 애들이랑 하는데?”</p>
        <p>그 말에 존은 살짝 죄책감이 들었다. “이제 그 얘긴 그만할 수 있을까?”</p>
        <p>“네가 시작했잖아.” 셜록이 차갑게 말했다. “넌 지금 믿을 수 없을 정도로 비논리적이고, 나는 그런 이치에 맞지 않는 건 혐오해.” 셜록은 망토 자락을 우아하게 휘날리며 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 온몸으로 나는 화났다며 쿵쿵대는 발걸음에도 셜록은 여전히 귀족 같은 몸짓이었다.</p>
        <p>가끔씩 존은 정말로 셜록이 싫어질 때가 있었다. “야!” 존이 셜록의 등에 대고 소리쳤다. 셜록이 그에게 화가 난 건 백 퍼센트 정당한 일이라는 생각에 더 울화가 치밀었다. 셜록은 뒤를 돌아보지도 않고 실험실 쪽으로 계속 걸어갔고, 존은 들고 있던 생명과학 교과서로 셜록의 머리를 가격하고 싶은 충동을 간신히 억눌렀다.</p>
        <p>막 건물 안에서 나온 레스트레이드는 허공에 대고 소리치는 존을 발견했다. 고개를 돌리니 저편에서는 셜록이 쿵쿵 발을 굴리며 걸어가고 있었다.</p>
        <p>“신혼여행에서 싸우기라도 한 거니?” 레스트레이드가 부드럽게 물었다.</p>
        <p>“저희 <em>사귀는 사이</em> 아니거든요.” 존이 그에게 쏘아붙이고는 홀랜드 기숙사 쪽으로 쿵쾅대며 걸어갔다.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>짜증이 날대로 난 존은 럭비 유니폼을 필요한 것보다 더 거칠게 갈아입고는 일부러 서랍장 안에 있는 셜록의 양말을 뒤죽박죽으로 섞어 놓았다. 사과를 해야 하는 쪽은 자신이라는 건 알고 있었지만 구질구질하게 복수라도 해야 화가 풀릴 것 같았다. 양말 하나 뒤섞었다고 금세 기분이 확 나아졌다.</p>
        <p>존은 럭비 연습에 가려고 문 쪽으로 향하던 참이었는데, 바로 그때 셜록이 만들어 놓은 사건 개요도가 눈에 들어왔다. 존은 그대로 뒷걸음쳐 가서 개요도를 살펴보았다. 셜록은, 언제인지는 모르겠지만 화학 방정식이 적힌 종이를 그 위에 붙여 놓고는 동그라미를 치고 물음표까지 그려 놓았다. 존은 화학을 무지 못하는 편이었지만 셜록이 동그라미 쳐놓은 그 글자가 ‘염소’라는 것 정도는 알 수 있었다. </p>
        <p>존은 인상을 찡그리며 방 안에서 나와 럭비 구장을 향해 걸었다. 마음을 바꾸기까지 딱 네 걸음이었다. 존은 몸을 돌려 과학 실험실 쪽으로 대신 발걸음을 옮겼다. 셜록은 실험을 위해 염소 가스를 들이마시는 등 자살행위를 할 인간임이 분명했으니 걱정이 되는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. </p>
        <p>존이 예상한 대로 과학 실험실 문을 열었을 때 방 안 공기는 염소 가스로 가득 차 있어 즉시 눈이 따끔거려 왔다. 셜록은 고글을 쓴 덕분에 눈을 멀쩡하게 잘 뜨고 있었다. 셜록은 얼굴을 확 구기며 불을 붙인 분젠 버너 너머로 존을 쏘아봤다.</p>
        <p>“뭐 때문에 온 거야?”</p>
        <p>존은 창문으로 성큼성큼 걸어가 활짝 열어젖히기 시작했다. “염소로 실험을 하려면 환기를 시켜야 할거 아니야.”</p>
        <p>“내가 무슨 멍청인줄 알아?” 셜록이 기분 나빠하며 말했다. “실내 공기 중 염소 가스의 농도는 아직 환기가 필요할 정돈 아니었어.”</p>
        <p>“숨을 쉴 수도 없는 지경에 이르기 전에 미리 환기를 해서 나쁠 건 없잖아.” 존이 말했다.</p>
        <p>“고맙지만 내 한 몸은 내가 챙길 수 있거든.”</p>
        <p>“누가 뭐래?”</p>
        <p>“너 하는 말투가 그렇잖아.”</p>
        <p>“난 지금 네가 하는 모든 무모한 짓들에서 무사히 빠져나올 수 있을 거라고 안일하게 생각하는 게 문제라고 얘기하고 있는 거야.”</p>
        <p>“이 실험에 대한 네 조언은 필요 없어.” 셜록이 콧방귀를 뀌었다.</p>
        <p>존은 답답함에 두 손을 휘적거렸다. “그래, 그러시겠지. 네가 내 말을 왜 듣겠어? 난 그냥 네 친구일 뿐인데.”</p>
        <p>“나한테는 친구들 같은 건 없어.” 셜록이 거칠게 내뱉었다.</p>
        <p>그 말에 방안은 너무도 조용해져서 방금 열어젖힌 창문 너머로 멀리서 들려오는 럭비 연습 소리도 들릴 지경이었다. 존은 어젯밤 저녁 식사에서 반 친구들 앞에서 셜록에겐 그가 있다고 말한 후였기에, 셜록은 존을 친구로 생각하지 않는단 걸, 그것도 셜록의 입을 통해 직접 들을 준비가 전혀 되어있지 않았다. 친구가 아니라면 둘 사이는 뭐란 말일까? 존에게는 의심할 여지도 없이 셜록이 그의 가장 친한 친구였다. 비록 지금은 싸우고 있는 중이더라도, 존이 늘 믿어온 생각이 단칼에 산산조각 나자 뒤따르는 상처의 깊이는 솔직히 놀라울 정도였다. 존은 셜록을 지키기 위해서라면 목숨도 걸어서라도 뛰어들 자신이 있었다. 그리고 셜록도 그를 위해서 같은 행동을 할까 의심스러운 건 지금이 처음이었다.</p>
        <p>반면에 셜록은 그가 방금 어떤 선을 넘었는지도 모르는 얼굴이었다. 셜록은 존의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었고, 존이 유독가스를 실험하기 전에는 환기를 시켜야 한다고 대담하게 조언한 것에만 화가 난 표정이었다.</p>
        <p>자신이 얼마나 어리석게 굴고 있었는지 생각하며, 존은 이 상황이 거의 <em>웃길</em> 지경이었다.</p>
        <p>“그래.” 존이 차갑게 대꾸했다. “왜 없는지 몰라.” 그 말을 끝으로 존은 실험실 문을 박차고 나왔다. 그러면서도 일부러 문을 닫지 않았다. 환기를 시켜야 한다는 생각과 지금이라도 셜록이 그의 이름을 소리쳐 부르고 미안하다고 말할 기회를 주기 위해서였다.</p>
        <p>하지만 존의 등 뒤에서는 침묵만이 흐르고 있었다.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>*</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>존이 그 실험실을 나오기 전까지, 셜록은 이 난리가 다 이상한 포인트에서 화를 낸 존 때문이라고 생각했다. 대체 트레버와 관련된 멍청한 일이 뭐가 그리 대단하다고 존의 심기를 건드렸는지도 도통 이해가 되지 않았다.</p>
        <p>존이 그 실험실에서 박차고 나가자, 불현듯 셜록의 머릿속에는 방금 큰 실수를 저질렀다는 생각이 들었다. </p>
        <p>존은 그의 <em>친구</em>가 맞았다. 지금에서야 그 사실을 깨달아버린 자신의 멍청함을 저주하며 셜록은 실험실 한가운데에 꽁꽁 얼어붙은 채 가만히 서 있었다. 존은 그들이 처음 만난 날 이후로부터 그를 줄곧 친구라고 불렀지만, 셜록은 그 말을 그냥 무시해 버렸다. 존은 모든 사람과 쉽게 친구가 될 법한 사람이었기에 셜록은 친구라는 그 단어에 많은 의미를 담고 싶지 않아서였다. 그런데도 6주가 훌쩍 지난 지금, 존은 아직도 (어쩌면 몇 분 전까지만 해도) 여전히 자신을 셜록의 ‘<em>친구’</em>로 여기는 것 같았다.</p>
        <p>그리고 존은 의리 깊은 사람이었다. 놀라울 정도로, 괴로울 정도로 의리 있었다. 존은 셜록이 저지른 어떤 잘못도 다 눈감아줄 사람이었지만 방금 셜록이 그들 사이는 친구가 아니라고 부정한 것까지 용서해 줄 것 같지는 않았다. 모든 걸 망친 기분이었다. 셜록은 구역질이 올라왔다. 방금 일은 염소 가스에 중독되어 뇌가 제 기능을 하지 못해서 그런 거라고 변명을 할 수 있었으면 싶었지만 그의 의사인 존이 이미 방 안을 모두 환기시킨 뒤였다. 이전에는 겪어보지 못한 공포가 셜록을 짓누르고 있었다. 그에게는 한때 친구가 있었는데, 너무 늦은 후에야 그 사실을 깨달은 거다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 분젠 버너를 끄고 어떻게 해야 할지 생각하려 애썼다. 대게 친구들과 싸운 사람들은 어떻게 화해하지? 아니, 그보다 어떻게 친구라는 존재를 사귄 걸까? 친구라는 건 셜록이 끔찍이 싫어하는 일을 해야 하는 존재였다. 날씨나 상대의 건강에 대한 건조하고 멍청한 대화들을 해야 했고, 그래서 구태여 만들지 않은 것이었는데, 존 만은 그렇지 않았다. 존과는 절대 그런 적이 없었다. 이 상황을 해결해야 하는 가장 큰 이유였다. 이튼에 입학한 이후로 심심할 셜록을 위해 허드슨 부인이 챙겨준 해골만큼이나 존은 괜찮은 동반자였다. 아니, 오히려 더 나았다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 럭비 연습이 한창인 구장 쪽으로 내려가, 아래로 기울어진 언덕길 위에 앉아 존에게 무슨 말을 해야 할지 고민했다. 농담을 던져야 할까? 셜록은 관찰을 통해서 보통 농담은 친한 사람들끼리 주고받는 말이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 대부분은 웃기지도 않는 개그였지만 그래도 효과는 있는 것 같았다. 셜록은 웃긴 얘기를 떠올리려고 해 보았다.</p>
        <p>럭비 연습이 점점 끝나갈 무렵에 셜록은 바짝 긴장하고 있었다. 존이 그의 방향으로 오지 않으면 어떡해야 할까? 존이 그를 무시해 버리고는 다른 친구들과 떠나 버리면? 존이 다신 그에게 말을 걸어주지도 않는다면?</p>
        <p>셜록은 혈관 속으로 솟구쳐 오르는 비정상적인 양의 아드레날린을 억제하기 위해 산소를 깊이 들이마셨다. 셜록은 스스로에게 이렇게 되뇌었다. <em>존이 다신 내게 말을 걸지 않아도 상관없어. 어차피 나는 지금껏 존 없이도 잘 살아왔잖아. 존이 나를 떠나 버린다고 해서 무슨 타격이 있겠어?</em></p>
        <p>존은 구장 안에 바글바글한 사람을 헤집고 나와 셜록이 있는 방향으로 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어오기 시작했다. 셜록은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 너무 긴장한 나머지 그가 발밑에 있는 풀꽃들을 꽉 쥐고 있단 사실조차 알지 못했다. 존이 그에게 다가오는 것을 보며 셜록은 풀 줄기에 엉켜있는 손을 슥 뺐다.</p>
        <p>존은 셜록의 옆을 지나가면서 걸음을 멈추지도 않았지만, 셜록은 존이 그를 신경 쓰지 않았다면 이쪽 길을 택하지 않았을 거라는 결론에 이르고는 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 존을 졸래졸래 뒤쫓기 시작했다.</p>
        <p>“연습은 잘 되고 있는 것 같더라.” 셜록이 과감하게 운을 뗐다</p>
        <p>“너 럭비가 뭔지는 알기나 해?” 존이 걸음걸이를 늦추지 않고 물어 왔다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 마음만 먹으면 그깟 럭비 하나를 모르겠냐고 대답할 요량이었지만, 그런 말은 분위기를 더욱 딱딱하게 만들 거라는 판단에 간단하게 “아니.”라고만 대답했다.</p>
        <p>“그럼 럭비 얘기는 갑자기 왜 꺼내고 그래?”</p>
        <p>“이러면 좀 덜 서먹할까 싶어서.” 셜록이 솔직하게 대답했다. </p>
        <p>“넌 그런 거랑 안 맞으니까 그냥 평소대로 해.”</p>
        <p>일이 전혀 잘 풀리고 있지 않았다. 그에게는 친구 하나가 있었는데, 그것도 아주 멋진 친구가 있었는데, 그가 다 망쳐버린 거였다. “존 - ” 셜록이 힘없이 말했다.</p>
        <p>“괜찮아.” 누가 봐도 거짓말이었다.</p>
        <p>“전에 내가 한 말, 진심이야.” 셜록이 절박하게 말했다.</p>
        <p>존은 그 말에 껄끄럽게 웃고는 계속해서 앞만 보고 걸었다. “아, 그래?”</p>
        <p>“나한테 친구들은 없어. 딱 한 명뿐이지.”</p>
        <p>존이 걸음을 멈추었다. 뒤를 돌아보고 눈을 마주치지는 않았지만 적어도 걸음은 멈춘 상태였다. “그렇군.” 존이 잠시 후에 말했다.</p>
        <p>상대의 눈을 보고 이야기하는 편이 감정을 파악하기에는 더 쉬웠기에 셜록은 존이 뒤를 돌아 그를 바라봤으면 하는 바람이었다. 다른 때였다면 존이 원하는 원치 않든 셜록이 존의 앞을 가로막고 강제로 얼굴 표정을 확인했을 테지만 지금 셜록은 존을 더 화나게 할 만한 어떤 행동도 하고 싶지 않았다. “이번 방학 때 우리 집에 놀러 와줘. <em>제발</em>.” 셜록은 ‘제발’이라는 단어를 쓰지 않았다. 단 한 번도 말한 적이 없었다. 심지어는 ‘제발’을 정확하게 발음한 건지도 긴가민가할 정도로 그 말은 영 어색하게 느껴졌다. 그만큼 존이 약속을 취소하게 만들고 싶지 않은 셜록이었다. 친구들끼리는 서로의 집에서 자고 가는 것이 관행이었고, 셜록은 지금껏 누구도 집에 데려온 적이 없었다. 그런데 존이 이번 여름방학 때 셜록의 집을 방문하기로 한 거다. 존의 방문은 따분하고 재미라 함은 하나도 없는 친구들이 집에 오는 것과는 천지 차이었다. <em>존이었으니까</em>. 허드슨 부인은 존을 보면 아주 기뻐할 것 같았다. 셜록에게 친구가, 그것도 아주 멋진 친구가 생겼다며 자리에서 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰며 행복해할 것이 분명했는데, 존이 오지 않기로 결정해 버린다면, 그런다면, 셜록은 뒤따라오는 절망감을 버틸 수 없을 것 같았다. 마이크로프트는 그를 비웃으며 너에게는 <em>존 같은 </em>친구가 어울리지 않는다고 말할 게 뻔했다.</p>
        <p>존은 드디어 뒤를 돌아 셜록을 마주 보았다. 존의 표정은 물음표로 가득 차 있었다. 마치 셜록이 이상하게 굴고 있는 사람인 것처럼. 존은 늘 빤히 들여다보이는 사람이었기에 이런 상황은 셜록에게 익숙하지 않았다. 존은 이렇게 말했다. “이미 가겠다고 약속하지 않았어?”</p>
        <p>셜록은 눈을 한 번 깜빡였다. “응, 그치만….” 셜록은 방금 그들이 싸웠다는 사실을 말하려고 했다. 아니면 적어도 자신은 그렇게 생각한다고 말하려 입을 열었다가, 문득 자신이 전체 상황을 잘못 판단한 걸지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 그럼 가만히 있는 게 최선이다. “그랬지. 오겠다고 약속했잖아. 좋네. 그냥 확인차 물어본 거였어.”</p>
        <p>“방금 건 그냥 유치한 싸움이었어, 셜록.” 존이 말했다. “네 지나친 상상력으로 그 일에 너무 많은 의미를 부여하지 마.”</p>
        <p>셜록은 그 말에 너무 안심한 나머지 그가 혼자 별 난리를 다 친 거라는 사실도 개의치 않았다. 셜록은 갑자기 존에게 파고들어 존이 영영 떠나지 못하도록 붙잡아두고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 단 한 번도 이런 적이 없었는데, 갑자기 그들 사이의 공간을 이렇게 놔두는 것이 옳지 않다는 강박이 들었다. 존의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 목선에 얼굴을 파묻으면 마치 존의 모든 것들이 셜록을 위해 만들어지기라도 한 것처럼 딱 맞아떨어질 것 같았다. 럭비 연습을 한 바로 직후라 존의 맥박은 여전히 빠르게 뛰고 있을 것이고, 경동맥 위쪽에 피부에 혀를 대기만 한다면 모든 혈관 속에서 혈액이 흐르고 있는 걸 느낄 수 있을 것 같았다. 땀 맛도 날 거고, 만약 그가 존의 셔츠 안으로 손을 넣고 가만히 있으라고 말한다면, 존은 가만히 서서 셜록의 말에 따라 줄까? 셜록이 그의 쇄골과 목, 그리고 귀 뒤까지 핥아 존 왓슨에게서 나는 맛을 영원히 혀 위에 남겨둘 수 있도록 허락해 줄까?</p>
        <p>셜록은 럭비 헬멧을 써서 산발이 된 존의 머리 아래에 살짝 보이는 귓바퀴를 응시했다. “내가 상상력이 지나치다니. 다른 사람들이 상상력이 터무니없이 부족한 거겠지.”</p>
        <p>존은 눈을 흘기고 다시 걸음을 옮겼지만 이번에는 훨씬 더 천천히 걸었다.</p>
        <p>셜록은 주머니에 손을 넣고 힘겹게 침을 삼키며 존을 따라 걷기 위해 재빨리 걸음을 옮겼다. 존의 뒷모습을 계속 바라본다면 존의 목덜미와 머리칼에 계속 집착하게 될 것 같았다. 셜록은 지금 이 순간만큼은 완벽하고, 정상적이고, 모순됨 없이 작용하는 그의 상상력이 어디로 튈지 예상하지 못했기에 재빨리 화제를 바꾸었다. 존과는 전혀 상관없는 주제여야 했다. “해변에서 죽은 그 남자가 마지막으로 목격된 모습은 페이스트리를 먹고 있는 모습이었대. 페이스트리 반죽은 안에 공기를 함유하기가 쉽지. 다른 빵 반죽들도 마찬가지야. 부검 결과 페이스트리에는 아무런 독도 들어있지 않다고 밝혀졌는데, 만약 반죽에 독이 들어있던 게 아니라 반죽 <em>안</em> 공기방울에 독가스가 들어있던 거라면?”</p>
        <p>“그래서 염소 가스로 자살해보려고 했던 거야?”</p>
        <p>“염소 가스로 자살하려던 거 아니었거든.”</p>
        <p>“혹시나 해서 말하는데, 너 그 이론을 시험해 본답시고 나한테 염소 가스가 주입된 빵을 먹일 생각일랑 하지 마.”</p>
        <p>“그런 농담 재미없어.”</p>
        <p>“넌 너무 똑똑해서 ‘재미’라는 게 무슨 뜻인지도 모르잖아. 그게 얼마나 쉬운 단어인데.” 존은 그를 놀리며 엷게, 그리고 아름답게 미소 지었다. 이전까지 존이 이렇게 아름답다는 걸, 쳐다보기만 해도 아프다는 걸 왜 알지 못했을까?</p>
        <p>셜록은 그날 밤 저녁을 먹으러 가기로 다짐했다. 왜냐면 존이 기뻐할 테니까. 존이 활짝 미소를 지을 테니까. 그건, 셜록에게는, 아주 중요한 것들이었다.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>